The Memories Remain
by tawnyeyes10
Summary: Aerith has been watching Harry an has decided to give him a chance for real happiness. Taking him away from his world, she places him in the path of someone who needs him. But dark things stand between them and this time Harry might break for good.
1. Wake

**The Memories Remain **

**Prologue**

Summary: Things went terribly wrong at the Final Battle. Harry was forced to watch as his life fell apart around him. He managed to kill Voldemort none the less and found himself whisked away from his world and placed in another with, the help of a certain flower girl. Now Aerith has set her mind on healing Harry, saving her world, and at the same time, perhaps a certain spiky-haired blonde.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

_Happiness can be found in even the darkest of places, if only one remembers to turn on the light- Albus Dumbledore_

_

* * *

It was silent._

_A suffocating stillness that polluted the air, causing laughter to die away in the back of my mind as I slowly forgot how to laugh at all or if I even had. Voices that once used to shout at me to never forget, grew quiet, until their whispers dissipated like smoke._

_Silence was all around me; it had been for so long that I'd started imaging that the silence itself was whispering to me. Though I did have one constant companion, the sounds that bounced off the walls in my head and the images that burned through my mind. All of them kept me company, the screams, the wounds, the slow tortures and the even slower deaths._

_My mind had long since given up creating noises of it's own to remind me I was still alive, so it came as a surprise when I heard the sound of the heavy door open. I felt the touch of hand as it roughly grabbed me and dragged me out the door and away from the dark room._

_I saw him looking down on me, his barely there nose and slitted eye, sneering scornfully at me, mocking me. I couldn't find it in myself to fear or to hate or even to pity him; I just didn't care anymore. I forced myself to think of him and to remember everything I felt while with him: the joy, the happiness, the peace… the love. _

_I wanted nothing more than to end it all, to be with him, and it did end, with a blinding green light that blocked everything from view, searing pain and finally a distant scream that wasn't my own…_

I was peaceful… and warm. I felt safe in a way that I hadn't felt since the death of Dumbledore.

"You're very brave," a light-hearted voice told me softly.

"I was completing a duty expected from me since birth, there is no bravery in that," I answered the voice, making it giggle softly,

"Even so, you've carried the weight of an entire world on your shoulders and never stumbled," the voice disagreed lightly. "Made light out of dark and kept those without hope from falling and inspiring those with hope to become more. That in itself is brave."

I opened my eyes and saw I was lying in a field of flowers, a head was resting opposite mine, so together me made a vertical line, though I couldn't view her face.

"Am I dead?" I asked the girl, causing her to giggle again.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," she said flippantly. "You were dead long enough to remove Voldemort's horcrux from your soul and to allow the spell to be reversed. You destroyed him for good but you're not dead now. You're no longer in your own world, but you are alive, albeit injured."

I nodded and asked, "Why was I sent away?"

The girl let out a sad sigh, "You need to heal, and you will never be able to do that in your world. There, it is still chaotic, life is too unbalanced and stressful for you to truly heal," she explained sorrowfully. "Here you can begin again, without expectations weighing on you, everything in your life will be your choice and everyone you meet will have never even heard your name."

My mind began whirring in a million different directions as it took this impossible information in. _Where was I? What would I do? What were the laws? How was I going to get food with no money?_

The girl laughed, "don not worry, everything the Ancient One thought you needed to know was added to your knowledge, but not everything you will need to live happily in this world was given to you," she warned him. "You need to do some work of your own. But you will be fine."

My lips twitched at the reassurance, and I felt calm despite having died and seen so many horrors. Though I knew it would only last so long.

The girl sighed again, wistfully this time as she murmured "The dark before the dawn."

Everything started to fade away to black. I could hear the girl's giggles as the flowers slowly faded and so did her presence.

I glared at an arbitrary flower and yelled into the blackness, "At least tell me your name."

I felt her presence return and sensed her amusement. "What will you give me in return?" she asked innocently.

"My name for yours" I answered, closing my eyes again, so I wouldn't have to watch the blackness creep over me, drowning me in its endless depth.

Her laugh echoed in the deteriorating space, "I'm Aerith, but I already know who you are, Hadrian James Potter."

I growled at the use of my full name, as always it sounded incredibly ridiculous in her girly, sweet voice.

"It's Harry," I snapped, "only _he_ can call me that name."

I didn't have to have my eyes open to know she was smiling, "Of course, _Hadrian_…"

Her presence left after that and the blackness swept over me fully.

I could see light shows dancing on the back of my eyelids as voices managed to break through my foggy mind.

"… Where did you find him?" a calm male voice asked.

"Outside the Forgotten City," a deeper, smoother and all round more threatening voice answered.

"And you brought him here?" the softer voice said indignantly. "How do you know-"

The deeper voice cut across him, "He's no threat."

"I repeat how do you know that?" the other males voice asked.

Silence reigned in the room, or at least I assumed and hoped it was a room. I didn't really fancy lying defenceless out in the middle of nowhere, or in public.

"He was awake when I found him." the other stated simply.

0

_My vision was blurry; I couldn't make out the shape of anything properly. Colours were good, I could still see those, but not the object they were. Groaning I tried to sit up, only to have pain shoot from my head to my toes and then all the way round the rest of my body, I dropped back onto the ground, swearing, figuring it wasn't worth it._

_A twin set of crimson spheres, or at least blurry smudgy spheres, hovered above me. I didn't have the strength or the will to glare at my long time enemy and simply shut my eyes, disregarding him._

"_You have a choice here, you know?" I rasped, not quite up to talking yet. "You can help me, which I really doubt you'll do, or, the more likely, you can kill me. You choose, I don't mind that much…"_

_0  
_

"…Still hasn't awoken yet?" the deep voice spoke, sounding close by.

"He has no injuries that the materia can pick up on," the calm, and strangely soothing, voice answered/ "Why do you take an interest in it? It unnatural for you…"

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that would make their voices go away or lessen in volume. Their voices echoed around my head, smacking roughly into my aching skull.

"Cloud, he is waking up," the deep voice spoke softly.

Clattering sounds followed the deep voices' statement and I opened my eyes. Blinking I tried to clear the blurry images into more identifiable objects. I reached up to clean my glasses, only to find them not there. The blurriness retreated from my eyes and I took in my surroundings in surprise.

A very familiar presence surrounded me, _"You did this didn't you"_ I accused, half-annoyed, half-confused.

_Yes, it was my world-welcoming gift._ _Welcome to Gaia, Harry._

I _was_ in a room and on a bed to boot. It was plain, with a desk, four walls, a window and a bed, the usual. Looking to my right I saw a big patch of misplaced navy material.

Hmm, strange, following the navy material upwards, I encountered a person. He was looking down at me with concern and suspicion, his strange blue/green eyes slightly narrowed.

Curious to see whom the other voice belonged to, my eyes wandered around the room and met crimson ones. The one who found me was leaning against the wall and was wearing a blank expression.

Silence resumed in the room, so I filled it with a groan as I tried to sit up. Hands reached out and helped up, rather than pushing me back down like they did at Hog- pain exploded within my chest, causing my torn heart to restrict painfully in my tight chest as images assaulted my mind. I quickly banished anything involving that world to a dark chamber of mind, never to see the free space of my head again.

"What's your name?" the one next to me asked, I think he was Cloud, but I wasn't sure. He kind of looked like a 'Cloud', with soft blonde hair that spiked up around his head and the weird light-coloured eyes.

"Harry Potter, I'm new around… here," I answered softly, gesturing wildly with my hand.

The one next to him nodded.

"I take it you don't have a place to stay?" a new voice said from the door.

Looking in that direction, I saw a woman with long black hair and warm brown eyes gazing in my direction. Said eyes were switching between the weary blonde next to me and myself.

I nodded in answer to her stated question. She looked sternly at the blonde, who just nodded slightly and left, the red-eyed one following him out of the room.

I looked at the woman at the door.

"Sorry about Cloud" she said as she came and sat next to me, _I was right he _is _a Cloud._ "He has trust issues. I'm Tifa Lockhart but just Tifa is fine, since you're staying."

"It's nice to meet you Tifa-"

I was cut off from saying more by loud giggling. I turned once again to the door and saw two kids watching us. Tifa looked at them sternly, but her brown eyes still held warmth.

"Denzel, Marlene would you like to introduce yourselves to our guest." She didn't phrase it as a question.

The kids crept forward timidly into the room and sat on the bed next to mine. The boy fidgeted and glanced up at me.

"I'm Denzel," he said, before quickly looking down.

The girl didn't appear as nervous, "I'm Marlene, and I'm six."

I smiled at her and she grinned back, "It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said, smiling. Tifa stood and turned to me, grinning happily.

"Come down when you feel better and I'll fix you something to eat," she ordered evenly. Leaving Marlene and Denzel behind. They giggled again and clambered onto my bed, after eventually working up the courage to ask if they could. They began to argue over which of their favourite colours were better. It was rather amusing…

Marlene poked Denzel, who looked at me shyly and asked, "What's you're favourite colour?"

I opened my mouth to answer when someone, who wasn't Tifa since she was currently downstairs at the bar she runs, interrupted me.

"Marlene, Denzel I'm sure Harry needs some rest," Cloud said, and the kids cleared out of the room after hugs goodnight.

After the kids had left, Cloud walked into the room and studied me.

"The kids like you," he stated suspiciously.

I shrugged, "I like them too, they're very open, it's refreshing."

Cloud nodded thoughtfully and went and sat cross-legged on the bed next to mine. Silence stole over the room, with only the sounds from downstairs filtering to create noise.

Sighing, I decided I wanted to survey Tifa at work, meet new – hopefully fun – people and more importantly, get some damn food.

**A.N- I know not much of a first chapter but I have planned this fairly well and I hope you'll give it a chance.**

**Call-me-Tawny**

**Reviews are needed and responded to warmly.**


	2. Routine

**The Memories Remain**

Summary: Things went terribly wrong at the Final Battle. Harry was forced to watch as his life fell apart around him but he killed Voldemort none the less and found himself whisked away from his world and placed in another with the help of a certain flower girl. Now Aerith has set her mind on healing Harry, saving her world at the same time and perhaps a certain spiky-haired blonde.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

_It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live-Albus Dumbledore_

I treaded silently down the stairs, a trait I had picked up from sneaking around a lot at night back at Hog – school. I stepped onto the ground floor to survey Tifa's Bar, Seventh Heaven. It was buzzing with activity from its many customers scattered around tables in the bar, so it was no surprise that the noise had managed to bubble upstairs.

I squeezed into an area next to the bar, wedging myself between the stairs and the side of the bar. I leant on the bar in the most comfortable way I could manage and waited for Tifa to come my way so that I could order.

A rough shove knocked me further into the wood of the bar, the edge digging into my side painfully. I hissed at the pain, knowing a bruise would be there by morning.

"Oh sorry, yo', didn't see you there," a cheerful voice apologized as a hand grasped my wrist to pull me away from the bar and into the open. Looking up I saw a guy wearing a causal black suit, with bright red hair. He was staring down at me with curiosity.

"It's no problem," I assured, surprised at my sincerity, smiling at the man. "I probably shouldn't have been standing there anyway, I was just trying to get her attention." I explained, gesturing at Tifa, who was hurriedly serving customers around the bar.

The guy grinned, slinging a friendly arm around my shoulders as he steered me towards the middle of the bar before vacating a seat for both of us with a glare.

"Hey Tifa," the redhead called loudly, waving his hand wildly, gaining her attention. "One for the Squirt over here."

Tifa nodded at the redhead, not glancing at who he was ordering for, turning to fix the drink, while I was glaring irritated at the table. The bastard called me _Squirt_, okay so I wasn't tall, but I wasn't a damn child!

Tifa turned around soon after and placed the drink in front of me distractedly, eyeing a large man who was obviously very drunk and getting frustrated.

"Here you go. I hope you know what you're getting into letting Reno buy you a-HARRY!" She cried in surprise as she actually turned to look at me.

I smirked over the rim of my glass. "Yes, Tifa?" I asked innocently, taking a slow sip from the cool glass.

Reno did a double-take, head whipping back and forth between both of us until he got dizzy and asked, "So, you know the Squirt yo'?"

"My name isn't SQUIRT!" I yelled, annoyed, glaring at the smirking red head.

Tifa giggled as Reno recovered from the vertigo and I continued glaring at the table.

"He's the guy I told you guys about, the one Vincent brought in-" she cut off when she saw the look I was sending her, "Harry this is Reno, he's a Turk".

_Turk? _I thought confused.

_TURKS, the once-upon-a-time black-ops specialists for the ShinRa electric company, who are now nothing more than bodyguards in a fancy uniform. _The words filtered into my consciousness with purpose, making me tense up in shock, not having had many good experiences with people in my head. I calmed down when I realised it was the knowledge the Ancient One had given me, whoever the hell that was.

Tifa paused and looked next to Reno. "And of course there is no Reno without Rude" she comment wryly. A bald guy in shades who was sitting on the other side of Reno nodded to me.

A large hand clasped Reno on the shoulder, making the Turk tense as a gruff voice said. "Well fuck me, Reno, you fucking Turk. You haven't fucking paid me back yet for the fucking damage you did to Shera."

Reno turned to face the guy, posture relaxing. "Eh? Damn Cid, I'm busy enjoying myself with a drink and the company of Squirt here. The Boss will do it eventually."

The guy nodded, looking annoyed but resigned, and turned to leave. But turned back suddenly. "Where the fucks this Harry kid, Tifa told us about? I want to meet the fucker before one of youse fucks him up too bad." He asked Reno gruffly.

"They haven't fucked me up yet," I commented evenly, sipping my drink.

Reno grinned and once again slung an arm around my shoulder, making me grit my teeth. I'd never been good with… touching. _Unless it was _him – _NO!_ – I squashed down that thought purposes before my heart started to ache unbearably again.

"Harry meet Cid Highwind," Reno introduced and the blonde's cigarette almost fell out of his mouth.

"Holy fuck, you were there all along?" Cid hollered, studying me curiously while he forced himself to calm down.

"You seem like the flying type," Cid commented after a couple of beers and bouts of meaningless conversation. "If you ever fancy piloting a ship, come have a go on my Shera. You won't regret it."

I nodded, eager to do so, pleased that I'd been given the opportunity to get of the ground again. It may not be flying in terms of a broom, but I missed being in the air at high speeds, even if it must be on a ship… a fast bike was pretty good as well. Cid grunted a laugh and stood.

"Well mates, I must be going," he said, standing and walking towards the door. "Come by my place, Harry and give Shera a fly."

Reno was head-down on the bar asleep and Tifa was still serving customers, frowning in frustration as one of them made a slurred comment in her direction. I gestured to Tifa, wanting to ask a question. Smiling warmly she sidled over to stand before me.

"Did you tell everyone about me?" I asked simply, eyebrow raised.

Tifa's smile widened. "Just the people that matter," she answered vaguely, leaving me with more questions.

"Why do concern yourself with me? Not that I object _too_ much," I queried, despite already dreading the answer, because no matter what her answer was it was going to only bring trouble, especially to my injured heart.

Tifa picked up my glass and re-filled it while answering. "As you've seen, Cloud has a habit of taking in strays, and you my friend, are diffidently a stray. Vincent wouldn't have brought you home if he thought you had somewhere else to go. You're alone. You're unemployed. You're broke. It's really not that hard to see why you might not survive if we didn't help and none of us could live with ourselves knowing we abandoned someone in need."

She paused for a moment, allowing me to try and sort out my chaotic emotions. Being cared for didn't come easily to me and having someone tell me so upfront about how much they cared about me, especially someone who I barely knew was… strange.

"Besides the kids adore you," Tifa continued, playing her trump card. "And in Cloud's opinion, if someone is bad news, it's so much easier to get rid of them if they're living in the same house. But you seem too honest and open to be bad, thankfully. I don't know how many more people Cloud can deal with going dark side on him."

That trust she had in my honesty pierced through me like an arrow, because in the end that trust was going to be shattered, and I would be alone again. I wouldn't mean to do it; I just can't keep anyone near me safe and hated myself for it. I felt my heart twist painfully and my vision went hazy as my mind lurched into darkness. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the bar…

"_Harry, don't worry so much mate," Ron assured faithfully. "We'll be beside you, and we have faith in you." _

_He grinned at me from the other side of the table. I looked around unsure, wishing with everything in me that I could believe my brash and loyal friend. Hermione squeezed my shoulder comfortingly as she passed by me to go to the kitchen to help Molly. _

_A hand settled on mine and the thumb set about stroking the skin stretched across the back of it calmingly. I looked up into his face, eyes wide, showing my turmoil. Only he could see me so open, only him._

_"They're telling the truth," he said softly. "We'll be there at the end when Voldemort is destroyed, and we _won't_ give up on you." _

_He paused for a minute; his opinion was the one that mattered the most to me so I waited patiently for him to continue._ _He looked down thoughtfully at our joined hands through his long lashes. _

_"You know, I never expected you to save me," he said quietly, vulnerable. I was the only one he showed this side to. We were each other's confidents, each other's rocks, the one who would always be there, holding the other up. "But I always trusted that should I need you, you'd be there and I was right…" He trailed off, a small smile gracing his soft lips. _

_I smiled lovingly at him. " I promise I will never betray that trust. If you ever need me, I will be there. If you ever need saving, I'll be the person doing it…"_

"… Harry? Harry?"

A voice broke through my mental haze, allowing me to escape the painful memory. Reno was still sleeping and Tifa was washing-up, it was obviously past closing time as the large bar was now empty. Right now she was leaning over the bar trying to get my attention, gazing at me worriedly with her big brown eyes. I blinked, clearing the memory from my mind, locking it back away, safe from my haunted mind.

"Hmm?" I asked, making a non-committal noise as I kept my gaze downwards.

"You okay? You zoned out for awhile, I was getting really worried," Tifa questioned, concerned.

"Mm'kay" I yawned, stretching my arms up, sighing as I felt my spine pop and relief rush across my back.

"You should probably go to bed," she suggested helpfully.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I've been asleep for most of the day – God knows how many days before that. I think I have the capacity to stay up a little longer."

Tifa just nodded and smiled before going back to her washing-up. Taking in the amount she'd done and the amount she had yet to complete, I figured it was only fair I offer my services. I had helped make that pile after all.

"You want some help?" I offered, swinging myself over the bars counter. Tifa smiled gratefully and moved over to let me stand beside her.

Twenty minutes later, having almost finished the washing-up, I glanced at the still-sleeping Reno. I tapped Tifa's hand to gain her attention.

"Is it okay to just to leave him like that?" I inquired, concerned and slightly amused, though I kept that to myself. Tifa just smiled warmly at the oblivious redhead.

"Yeah," she assured me. "He falls asleep here all the time. I'll wake him up when I officially close and then he'll re-appear in the morning like he never left, until he gets called into work."

I 'ah'-ed, tucking that knowledge away and quickly finished off the cleaning and headed for the stairs.

"Night Tifa." I beamed down at my cleaning-companion before walking up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door. The room fell into complete darkness. Silently, I walked passed Cloud's bed and slid under the covers of my own.

"You can see in the dark?" Cloud's soft voice questioned from the darkness.

"No but I don't need to." I answered honestly.

The next morning I found myself awake at dawn, a habit I'd gotten used to during the past years. The grey-blue light, let in by the uncovered window, had coloured my eyelids, signalling it was time for me to awaken. Throwing the covers back, I crept out of bed. Looking around for my clothes I encountered a bundle of fabric left on the desk and a note.

_**Thought you could use these.**_

_**-Tifa**_

_**P.S There are towels under the sink**_

I told myself that I had to remember to thank her at breakfast as I grabbed the clothes and padded silently into the bathroom.

Towelling off my hair, I noticed how bizarre it looked. It had once been stylishly layered – _he had refused to have me walking around with a hippogriff's nest on my head_ – but when things got complicated it grew out. _They_ had decided to lop of the sides so that it fell to my collarbone. While the back had been hacked off completely by yours truly, so it barely reached the nape of my neck, yet it still held some of the layering from before.

But considering some of the hairstyles here, it would probably fit right in, probably easier then my old hairstyle, actually.

I studied my face for any physical marks of the war and was relieved to find none, except the dullness of my eyes, but that was to be expected. I didn't look as though I'd just been living in a war, and that meant a completely new beginning as long as I learnt to let go of the past. I sighed, and just like that the memories were attacking the door that held them from running rampant in my head…

A loud banging on the actual door to the bathroom interrupted my mental battle. Hurriedly, I threw on the clothes and quickly studied them in the mirror. I looked like a Turk… or more accurately, like Reno. It was a white-button up with black pants and a black jacket and, surprisingly, they actually fit.

Thinking back to my conversation with Tifa about Reno coming in early in the morning, I figured she had him run back to his apartment and grab the clothes before she let him have any alcohol this morning.

I pulled open the door and began to exit only to collide with Cloud, the one who had been pounding on the door.

"Please move," I asked, my voice muffled by the clothing on his chest. He stepped back silently and allowed me to pass. No one else was downstairs and I guessed Reno had been called into work and Cloud told me that Tifa was out buying groceries before the kids woke and needed to be looked after.

"You didn't strike me as an early riser," Cloud commented, leaning back against the bar's bench.

I looked at the patterned wood of the bench. "I'm not," I replied, ignoring the funny look the blonde sent my way.

Tifa joined us at the bar around seven, arms laden with plastic bags, which Cloud and I helped her to put away. The party was complete with the kids around nine. From that point on everyone went about his or her daily lives. Cloud ran deliveries to who knows where, the kids scurried off to play out in the street with other children, Tifa opened the bar and almost immediately customers trickled in, the first being Reno, who was on his first break for the day.

I sat on a stair and watched Tifa work, having nothing better to do since Reno had left. The customers had been steadily increasing as lunch rolled past and just as last night the bar was once again bustling with activity.

Tifa was working with practiced ease, but she obviously needed help with the amount of customers frequenting the bar tonight. I darted over to the bar, dodging the swarms of people, Tifa caught sight of me and waved me over.

"Harry, can you help me, please?" she asked breathlessly, hair falling out of her ponytail to frame her face. "I can't keep up tonight and Cloud's not here."

I smiled at her in acceptance and appeared next to her, behind the counter. It was amusing to work behind the counter with Tifa, we told jokes and she told me stories about the regulars of the bar. I got a fair few tips, especially from the bold, drunk ones who kept trying to flirt with me.

Once again as the night had progressed on, Reno returned and fell asleep and I helped Tifa do the dishes as the last stragglers stumbled out.

"Well that was interesting," I commented offhandedly.

Tifa smiled at me tiredly. "You certainly attracted a lot of attention, and not just from the girls," she said slyly.

I snorted, grinning. "You attracted much more than I." I continued dunking the glasses in soapy water and she continued to dry them as they were passed to her.

"Ah, but they have met me so many times before, you're a pretty, new face. That makes you far more interesting," she disagreed, stacking the glass in an open cupboard.

"And yet they were still checking you out, especially when you weren't looking or had turned around and half of them didn't even glance at me." I disagreed before pausing to properly process her words. "Hang on, did you just call me _pretty?"_ Tifa just giggled as I glared at her, huffing indignantly.

"But you are pretty," she countered, beaming. "According to Reno, your hair is like night mussed up and stylish cut to give you a daring – yet feminine – look. Your eyes remind me – well him – of emeralds, the way they glitter and shine in dull lighting. Your hands are pale and elegant. Your body is lithe and agile, making you easily weave through crowds and, before I can catch you, out of my sight."

We both stared at each other before looking at the sleeping Reno, laughing. "How drunk was he when he said that? And whom was he talking to? He does know I'm a guy, right?" I asked, between bouts of chuckling, refusing to take this conversation as anything more then teasing. I couldn't deal with the thought of having someone looking for a relationship, with me.

Tifa looked thoughtful. "He was going on his 7th beer and he was talking to Cloud, who was urgently signalling for help. Also yes, Reno does know you're a guy, he just thinks you're a pretty guy."

I glared at her back as she woke Reno and shuffled him out the door. I dried my hands on a towel. "Guys aren't meant to be pretty," I mumbled as she walked back over.

I left my position behind the counter and headed for the stairs.

"Hey Harry," Tifa called from behind me. "Would you mind assisting me in the bar more often? You'd get paid of course."

I paused at the bottom of the stairs, turning back to look at her. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do."

That was how it started. I'd wake up and occupy myself until lunch and then help Tifa out at the bar, or give her time off if business was slow. Marlene switched between here and staying with Barret, and Denzel played with the other kids on the street most of the time. Cloud was always busy delivering packages and being, well Cloud. I'd been staying with them a month already and the routine remained undisturbed.

Heaving a sigh, I went back to staring at the clouds as I lazed on the roof in the sun. The past month had been an opening to this new world, I learnt about the people I would see most of the days I spent here. I began training again, at night, for what though, I didn't know.

Staying here had given me a new life but it hadn't brought me the peace that came with forgetting the old one. They still came, the waking dreams where I was thrown into the past to re-live the best and the worst times of my life. The memories had been locked away, but the pain kept slipping past my defences, bringing it all to the surface.

I knew better than to try and fight the pain, so I let it wash over me and remind me how many promises I broke, of how many deaths I had caused, because I was so naïve as to think there was such a thing as a happy ending where the hero lost nothing.

_I'm drowning-_

I suppose that is the hidden moral fairytales try and teach to children, the world is harsh so don't think you'll come out on top without everyone dying around you first.

_Drowning, ah, help-_

Too bad I didn't see it beforehand; I could've avoided this. I could've locked myself away, distanced myself after I'd heard the prophecy, protected them all and myself. I could've faced Voldemort without anyone he could take away from me and then he'd have no advantage. He could try and win but we would've been equal because both of us would have no one we feared losing.

_I'm drowning here. _

Such a shame-

_Harry – Harry – Harry – I'm drowning – Harry – Harry – HARRY!_

"WHAT ZACK? What the hell do you want?"

_Nothing much. Just to let you know that someone sent a gift for you. But if you don't want it, I'll have it._

"You're dead," I said, deadpanned. Zack pouted and huffed.

_Like that matters._

"Fine, what is it?" I sighed, moving my gaze from the spirit back to the clouds.

_Nu-uh, you don't get to know until you come with me and see it_.

I stared at the spirit and contemplated just letting him have it, since I was quite comfortable here, then considered that I didn't know what the gift was and it could be good.

"Whatever." I got off the ground and brushed myself off. "Let's get this over with."

Zack bounced along happily in front of me and I could see why Aerith had called him 'puppy'. Even though she wasn't the one to gift him with that name, some… general had. I followed him to an alley, where we apparated to some place in a barren desert near Midgar, courtesy of Zack placing the image in my mind.

I landed with only a slight balance impairment and queasy feeling, sadly Zack, being a spirit, continued bouncing on his way. He somehow managed to lead me blind-folded to wherever the hell we were going.

Only upon reaching the place where a sword stuck half out of the ground did the bouncing stop, but the jaw-shattering grin on Zack's face didn't fade.

_You can take the blind-fold off now_.

I felt my jaw drop open as I saw my gift, ignoring Zack's snickers at my reaction. I walked up to the gift. I ran my hands over the sleek surface, loving feel of the warm metal against my skin.

"Hello babe, have you missed me?"

**A.N- Thank you to those few who reviewed, your feedback was certainly helpful and it's great to know you like it so far.**

**I hope you realise that this is angst for a reason, and my associate and I have decided it would be practical of us to put a warning up. Once this story is finished, do **_**not**_** go back and re-read the flashbacks.**

**Now without any further ado – I beg you – to review.**

**Tawny**


	3. Curious

**The Memories Remain**

Summary: Things went terribly wrong at the Final Battle. Harry was forced to watch as his life fell apart around him but he killed Voldemort none the less and found himself whisked away from his world and placed in another with the help of a certain flower girl. Now Aerith has set her mind on healing Harry, saving her world at the same time and perhaps a certain spiky-haired blonde.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

_Curiosity is not a sin... But we should exercise caution with our curiosity... yes, indeed-Albus Dumbledore_

It was just as I remembered. That same tacky headlight was perched on the front, I'd always wanted to upgrade it, but once the bike actual became mine I couldn't bare to remove it. He'd loved it, an unhealthy love really, but it had stopped me from removing it. The bike itself was a shiny crimson with silver lining, curtesy of moi.

It was a project I had worked on between fifth and sixth year, once I'd finally been called away from the horror that was the Dursley's house. All the charms had been placed on it by myself, the most important being the anti-chipping ones in my opinion. The bodywork now held a depiction of a stag, a wolf and a dog and once in a while the words _'Property of Masseurs Moony, Velo, Padfoot and Prongs' _would flash along its side.

"Why did you get it?" I questioned him, amazed that he'd gone to the trouble. "_How _did you get it?"

"Aerith did the eye-fixing-thing to welcome you here… and I couldn't think of anything you'd love as much as that, except maybe this," he explained hesitantly, watching my expression intently. "Plus Aerith went off on an _'it-must-be-so-hard-for-him-in-a-new-world-with-nothing-familiar' _speech, so – with permission – I did some dimension hopping in order to give you the chance to fly again... or at least come as close as you can."

I smiled gratefully at the spirit, a true smile – one with no secrets. I _really _loved this bike. "Thank you. I was getting bored having to walk everywhere."

Zack beamed, looking very proud of himself. "I'll leave you two to catch up," he said, fading away with a smirk on his face.

Swinging my leg over to straddle the bike, I flicked up the foot peg and revved the engine, grinning madly at the familiar roar. "Don't disappoint me, Phoenix." I smirked and sped off.

The scenery passed in a blur, the colours melding together and shapes giving way to fuzzy outlines. I sped up, wind pulling almost painfully at my hair, my eyes stared to water as well, and everything became even less focused. I'd always liked speed and this bike was designed for just that, though I should probably invest in goggles if I wanted to appreciate the scenery a bit more… a helmet as well if I wanted Tifa off my back.

The desert gave way to buildings, people and cars but I didn't slow down, instead accepting the challenge of not injuring myself or anyone else as I sped through the cities streets. I smirked again as I dodged things left and right; still retaining the pace I was travelling at before.

Deciding to show off a bit, I braked and skidded my bike sideways into an empty space outside seventh heaven. Cloud, who had just gotten off his own bike, stood there staring at my bike with wide eyes, face blank from shock.

Marlene exited the door a minute later, obviously preoccupied. "Cloud, have you seen Harry? He's not on the roof or _anywhere _and I've _really _looked this time, promise-" she paused mid-step, voice trailing off as she took me and my new accessory in.

Beaming, she launched herself at me, giggling madly as she called out to Denzel, who appeared out of a nearby alleyway and ran forward to attack me too.

"You've been gone _all_ day! Tifa was ready to _kill_ Reno because he wouldn't shut up about you," Denzel informed hurriedly, seeming very amused by the going ons, before catching sight of the bike I was leaning against.

He pulled away from me and stared at it in awe, young eyes bright with adventure. "Is it _yours_?" he asked excitedly. I nodded, grinning, watching him stare at it with longing.

"Do you want to take a ride with me?" I offered, smiling at the happiness that lit his face at the suggestion as he nodded enthusiastically.

Marlene tugged on my hand, which she'd been holding since she'd stopped hugging me, impatiently. "Can I have one too?" she asked hopefully, eyes wide and innocent.

I nodded, biting back a laugh at their antics. She beamed at me before running over to Cloud to wait for her turn. Cloud easily swung her up to sit on Fenrir while she waited, smiling in amusement at the children's excitement. But Denzel hurried over, tugging the young girl of the bike and pushing her towards me.

"You can go first," he offered kindly, making Marlene squeal in anticipation.

Denzel was looking between Fenrir and Phoenix with a calculating look on his face. He frowned and looked at me. "Cloud's is bigger and _really_ fast," he remarked, thoughtfully, wondering how Phoenix would compare.

I smirked at Cloud over Denzel's head. "Can Cloud's _fly_?" I asked smoothly, smirking knowingly.

Denzel's eyes went as wide as saucers, bugging out of his head in awe. "It _flies_?" he asked, amazement shining in his eyes.

I nodded and Cloud crossed his arms, huffing. "He's fibbing Denzel, bikes can't fly," he said, scoffing.

I smirked again. "I must not tell lies," I replied bitterly gesturing for Marlene to come over. She skipped over happily and I lifted her to sit at the front before swinging up behind her.

"Hold on tight," I whispered into her ear making her giggle. I roared out of the parking space, tyres squealing as I pulled out onto the main road, grinning as Marlene squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Denzel, it was _so_ cool, you _have_ to ride with Harry!" Marlene gushed as she slid off Phoenix to race over to where Denzel was now waiting with Cloud and Tifa. Denzel walked slowly over, looking at the bike with enthusiasm, before glancing up at me shyly.

"Come on," I said softly, lifting him up and perching him in front of me. "I'll keep you safe," I promised quietly. Denzel turned to smile at me, eyes lighting up in excitement. Smiling at the back of his head and doing a mock salute to Cloud, I once again raced away.

0

"Harry, can we fly?" Denzel yelled, voice slightly hoarse from his thrilled screaming, struggling to be heard over the wind that was rushing passed.

I sighed apologetically. "Sorry Denzel, I haven't cleared it with Cloud or Tifa, besides we're currently going faster than Fenrir could ever go."

I felt Denzel's shoulders drop before his small body tensed. "You won't let us crash, right?"

I laughed, even though the sound was snatched away by the wind. "Denzel, I could steer my way through Midgar at this speed with my eyes closed. The question isn't if I won't let us crash… but if you trust me enough to realise that I wouldn't take that chance with you."

Black spots appeared in random places in my vision, making me choke on the last few words as my heartbeat accelerated. I tried desperately to blink them away, now was really _not_ the time, but more just kept appearing.

Denzel turned and smiled up at me brightly. "I trust you, Harry."

Everything went black.

"_HARRY! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE TEDDY ON THAT – THAT THING!" Tonks shrieked at me, her hair going from pink to bright red rapidly. Teddy pouted from my arms, crossing his chubby arms crossly. _

_"But mommy it's safe. Right Harry?" I nodded at my adorable godson, too intimated to look at his furious mother._

"_No!" Tonks said with finality. I started to pout at her as well. _

_"Come on Tonks. It's just a little drive," I begged, making my eyes as big as they could go. "You know how careful I am."_

_Tonks crossed her arms and glared. "I know how fast you go and that is enough for me to tell you that Teddy will _not_ get on that motorcycle with you."_

_Teddy's lip started to tremble and his eyes went teary, his hair turning blue. "_Please_ mommy? Harry will go slower. Won't you Harry?" _

_I nodded at him and beamed at Tonks, who huffed and crossed her arms._

"_Fine, but you _better_ go slower, because if I find out you didn't… I _promise_ you, you will regret it," Tonks warned threateningly. "You better be careful with my son, Harry James Potter."_

"_Even Voldemort himself could never scare me as much as the female population can when angry," I confided to Teddy. We shared a conspiratorial grin and I mounted the bike, pulling Teddy's three-year-old in front of me._

"_Do you trust me, Teddy?"_

"_Yup."_

"Harry? _Harry?_" Denzel called worriedly, tapping my cheek to get my attention.

We had come to a stop down a long strip of road on the edge of the desert, which was thankfully empty. Both of us were intact, though Denzel was looking quite pale, and I felt quite shaky.

"Shit, Denzel, I am _so _sorry," I exclaimed, hugging the boy tightly to my chest, my heart beating frantically against my rib cage.

"It's OK. It's OK, Harry," Denzel assured softly, patting my hand. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"No, it's not," I said tiredly. "I just put us both in danger. Tifa is going to castrate me, _slowly_. Then slowly remove everything that's not vital – very painfully."

"I won't tell her," Denzel promised sincerely.

"Thanks, buddy, though I think this might be the last bike ride with me for a while," I said apologetically, smiling slightly in amusement when Denzel pouted, upset. "C'mon, I'm sure Cloud's bike isn't _that _horrible."

"I _guess_," Denzel said slowly. "But his can't _fly!_"

"I know, buddy, but for the moment, the non-flying bike is that safer option," I said ashamedly. Sighing, Denzel shrugged and I kicked the bike back into action, speeding our way home.

I let Denzel's laughter once again wash over me as I realised just how close I'd come to crashing and ending his young, energetic life. My heart stuttered painfully in my chest at the thought and I unconsciously slowed my speed. I barely even noticed as I pulled into Seventh Heaven.

"That was awesome," Denzel cried happily in front of me, snapping me back to reality. "Thanks so much Harry."

I had parked back in front of Seventh Heaven, and Denzel was running over to Cloud, babbling about the drive, though I noticed nothing was mentioned about our unplanned stop.

"We didn't get to fly though, 'cause Harry said he needed to ask you. Can we next time Cloud? _Please_?" he begged, jumping up and down in front of the amused blonde, his hands gripping onto the material of Cloud's jacket tightly.

I got off the bike and brushed past them, heading for the roof. I needed some time alone to think and wallow in a fair amount of guilt. Tifa looked concerned and turned to follow me, but Marlene stopped her by asking for help with packing for Barrett's. The kid was far smarter and perceptive than most would think. So was Denzel.

Thankfully, Denzel kept Cloud busy until he realised he had forgotten to deliver a package earlier, making him leave in a rush.

In the end, it was Reno who came to find me a couple of hours later, when the ache in my heart had once again been replaced with numbness. Dangerous but welcomed numbness.

"Squirt yo," Reno greeted, patting me on the shoulder familiarly. "I haven't seen you all day, but I saw your bike. Pretty cool, and that picture was _really_ awesome… even though the words confused me."

I just nodded silently, letting him drag me downstairs. The bar was busy again and Tifa was getting run off her feet. Feeling guilty, I joined her behind the bar and began serving customers.

0

It was late and Tifa and I were shooing the last of the customers out, which was always an annoying task, since most were no longer in control of most of their limbs. One particularly drunk guy was being a real ass.

"Sur'ly, you 'an't be closin' ye'? The nigh'ss only be-beginning," he complained, slurring horribly. I shook my head from my place next to him, my hands gripping tightly into my arms where I had them crossed across my chest.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are closed," I growled, scowling. "So please leave."

The guy clenched his fists and scowled before letting his eyes wander up and own my form. Making me feel violated as his leering gaze slowly undressed me. A scary glint entered his eyes and I shivered, feeling slightly sick.

"How 'bout, I'll lea'e if… 'ou come home wiff me?" he suggested, thin lips curling into a disgustingly sly smile. "Don' 'orry. If 'ou're goo', I'll even pay 'ou."

I glared at the prick, teeth clenching in anger. "How about you just get your sleazy arse out," I retorted angrily, not prepared when his hand shot out and crushed me to his side. I choked as his foul stench suffocated me.

"Oh don' be 'ike that, 'ittle one. I'll be goo' to 'ou," he said, running his greasy hands through my hair as he began trying to drag me out the door.

I had no intention of using magic, even though I was getting extremely pissed off, but I was too physically tired to push him into a wall like normal. I also thought It wasn't a good idea when no one knew the extent of my training around here and I didn't want even more suspicion directed at me, so I figured I'd just wait till I was outside and away from the bar. Then hex him to the next plane of existence and no one would be the wiser.

"See, it's so much easier if you don't struggle and you'll enjoy it more," the perverted man told me as he dragged me from the bar.

"I assure you, he won't," a voice said darkly from my other side. The man jolted suddenly and fell to the ground. Reno leant a metal rod against his shoulder and sidled over to stand next to me.

"You okay, Squirt? He didn't try anything did he?" he asked, eyeing me up and down and I snorted.

"Not likely," I growled, glaring at the unconscious man, just restraining myself from hexing him, even thought he was down. "The pig would've lost some limbs if he had."

Reno's brow furrowed in worry. "Not the way it seemed to me, yo'. He seemed to be getting away with suggesting a fair amount with no punishment. I mean he practically offered your services as his whore, if that doesn't call for loss of limb, what does?" he asked, staring at me, worry etched into his features.

I turned away from his earnest expression, saying, "You shouldn't be so worried for me."

It was late, midnight at least. I snuck out of the bar and took of on my bike to the desert place again. I had training to complete and monsters to kill.

0

_Cloud's P.O.V_

It was past midnight when I pulled up at bar. The delivery had taken far longer than I'd expected and I was dead tired. I trudged up to the door and went to open it, momentarily forgetting that I had to unlock it first. The door swung inward when I turned the knob and I stared at it confused. Surely Tifa hadn't forgotten to lock up? And there was something else outside the bar that irked me, but I wasn't sure what it was.

Staring at the open door a moment longer, I decided I was too tired to care. I climbed the stairs and headed to my shared room, when a tired looking Denzel walked out of his room.

Rubbing his eyes he peered at me. "Has Harry left yet?" he asked, yawning.

I looked at him confusedly before opening the door and finding Harry's bed empty. I thought back to that annoying irritation I felt when I first arrived, like I was forgetting something. I realised what it was with a start, Harry's bike was gone!

"Denzel, where's Harry?" I asked sternly.

Denzel shrugged, shaking his head as he looked at me with sleep-glazed eyes. "I don't know. But he goes out every night and comes back in the morning."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?" I bit out, trying not to let my worry turn to anger.

Denzel just shrugged. "He always comes back in the morning."

Forgetting how tired I was, I rushed outside and leaped onto Fenrir, before pausing as I realised I had no idea where Harry was.

_Near Zack's sword, Cloud. _

I frowned at the familiar voice in my head. "I thought you were gone," I remarked, smiling slightly, secretly happy to be hearing from her again.

_In your head remember, not a secret._

I just glared, though I stopped when I realised I wasn't actually glaring at anything.

_You need help once again and so we appear, all you have to do is ask._

I nodded and drove off to the desert, the scenery blurring around me in my haste to find Harry.

Stationed at the top of the small hill where Zack's old sword was, I gazed at the plain below and the figure that was fighting there. Where he got that buster sword and learned to fight with it, I didn't know, but he had certainly learned well.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I slashed the monsters that swiped at me, managing to kill three more, when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I glanced back towards the hill and saw a figure, but was unable to identify who it was as the creatures began to charge at me from different directions.

I would not be able to draw this out; by beginning with magic I'd used too much energy to withhold this fight for long. Also adding the magic I'd used to the sheer exhaustion of training by myself night after night without reason, I had no choice but to make this fight a short one.

I batted a rather large talon out of the way and turned in time to block another headed for my back. Slicing off the offending limb, I twirled and spun away as more creatures howled in rage and tried to finish me off.

I narrowly dodged a swipe to the neck from a rather cunning beast that had crept up behind me and darted away when I turned. I landed blows on another couple of monsters, ending their lives quickly.

The number of beasts was dwindling down to few rather fast and these were the best of the group, the last survivors. Soon only one was left. A howl of rage filled the air as the last one eyed me, thirsty for vengeance.

We circled each other before it lunged, swiping it's clawed hand at me, but I dodged. It retreated back as I returned the blow. It moved aside and I tried to withdraw, only to stumble from the amount of energy I'd expended. It caught my shoulder with one of its claws, tearing the shirt and breaking the skin and tearing at some muscle.

I hissed in pain as blood dribbled down my arm and soaked my shirt at a steady pace. Glaring into the beast's eyes, I resulted to a quick finish with a simple stab through the neck when it tried to knock me to the ground. It landed with a great 'thump' and lay bleeding away whatever life it had left.

Clambering back to the top of the hill, I saw Fenrir perched innocently next to my own bike. Perched on Fenrir was Cloud.

0

_**Thank you amazing Goddess who edits my writing. I worship the ground you walk on and everything you are 'cause without you my writing would never be what it is. My stories wouldn't be what that for that matter.**_

**A.N- You guys are fantastic! Lots of positive reviews and **_**heaps**_** of alerts and favourites! I'm glad you like this story so much.**

**So what do you think? Hmm, are you going to tell me? Review and let me know what you think.**

**Did you like the bike? That's the question. Also how do you feel about the ending?**

**Oh Harry's injured, how will they cope *sob dramatically*. Try and guess how each of the Dumbledore quotes tie in with the chapter, usually they're at the top.**

**Tawny**

_Curiosity is not a sin... But we should exercise caution with our curiosity... yes, indeed-Albus Dumbledore_


	4. Pain

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

_Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike-Albus Dumbledore_

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

**Bold- Harry talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

Cloud was leaning on Fenrir, arms crossed and sporting an impassive look. I shifted awkwardly from my own position near my own bike. I desperately wanted to just take off and leave Cloud there where he could be impassive all he wanted.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Um, can we, like, _not_ have this happen now?" I proposed hopefully, my shoulder ached and I needed to sleep after my magic expenditure.

Cloud straightened up and practically stomped over to me, except someone like Cloud would never stomp. He yanked me towards him, till we were nose-to-nose.

"Why didn't you feel the need to tell anyone? Harry, why are you fighting?" he questioned, eyes searching mine.

I glared at him frostily. "I really don't think that's any of your business," I stated tonelessly.

If possible he pulled me closer than I was, fury glittering in his eyes. "Is it because you purposely seek out danger? It's not a healthy practice" he spat.

"I have no idea what you're talking-" he cut me off viciously, "Reno told me about what happened at the bar".

I wrenched myself away from him, "That has nothing to do with this. I work at a bar, things like that are bound to happen. This…" I gestured to the monsters below and to my sword.

"This is a necessity to survive. Peace prevails for now but no matter where I go, darkness follows. You shouldn't care so much about me, none one should. It'll only bring you misery".

It was the truth and going with the saying, it did hurt. I wanted someone to care for me again but I no longer had the capacity to let them. I had to push them away lest the past repeats itself. I turned and looked below at the monsters I'd killed.

Cloud stared at me in shock before stepping up behind me, "Then so be it," he stated softly.

I spun surprised, "What?" I spluttered. Surely I'd heard wrong, my brain had finally given in and began making up the things I wanted to hear.

Cloud gazed at me levelly, "I said so be it. You're our friend Harry and that means we accept you and all that you bring with you".

I saw the raw emotion in his eyes and I panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to be wanted or loved.

"Accept me, you don't even know me" I snarled and dashed over to Phoenix and left Cloud in my dust.

0

I could feel my heart beating rapidly and the words in my head replayed over and over, like a broken record.

_Then so be it._

I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Then so be it._

It didn't stop.

_They won't accept it. They'll disinherit you._

_Then so be it…_

…_You shouldn't care for me, no one should. It'll only bring you misery._

_Then so be it._

I felt tears leak out of the corner of my eyes as I drove back to the bar. It wouldn't happen, I wouldn't let it happen. I felt determination set itself in my heart and I felt a familiar, and normally unwelcome, presence surround me.

_No Harry, you won't but first you need to stop running,_ Zack echoed in my head. I pulled to a stop and entered the bar with such force that the door hit the wall and splintered.

I stomped to the roof and sat in the darkness, soaking in the familiarity.

"I see you haven't suffered too badly after tonight's little outing" a familiar smooth voice said from the door.

The man in red got comfortable, leaning against the doorframe. I brought out the supplies to heal my shoulder and made quick work of getting rid of the evidence.

"You did seem the type to hid your pain from others" Vincent commented, watching me tend my wound.

"Yeah, well, I don't like the attention getting yourself hurt brings" I answered, "People look at you with pity in their eyes and say 'sorry' as if that will change anything or they try and compare what you're feeling to some pathetic thing of their own, as if they can actually compare".

Vincent smirked beneath his high collar, "Sore subject I see". I smirked as well when I caught sight of his gauntlet, which was currently a bright pink.

"Did you like my present?" I asked, grinning manically, forgetting about the previous conversation, the pain in my shoulder and my fatigue in favour of basking the in the glory of my well-planned prank. His eyes narrowed as he glanced down at the originally gold metal.

"Very creative. But that just means, now that it's my turn again, I will have to be just as creative when getting revenge on you. After all I won't let you win that easily", His smirk widened and I was still grinning at him.

"I look forward to it," I said evilly. He turned and left with a flourish and a billow of his cape.

I looked up at the sky and let the cool night air send me off to sleep.

0

Something poked me. I rolled over and tried to ignore 'it' as another poke was administered to my side. 'It' began to shake my shoulder, I groaned and half-heartedly tried to slap it away.

"I'm trying to sleep, for the love of Mer-Gaia. Go away" I mumbled and curled further in on myself.

"I would but one, you're on the roof and I understand it's not a very comfortable place to sleep and two, you left me hanging yesterday and I'm feeling rather out-of-the-loop. So as you're not going back to sleep, you might as well get up" Cloud announced.

I cracked an eye open and rolled over, away from him. "You know someone tearing off on their bike after such a conversation as ours, would usually be taken as a hint" I yawned and pulled myself into sitting position. Cloud was crouched next to me, with a tiny smile on his face.

"Usually yes, but since when did we have any sort of normal or usual relationship. We are different Harry and that means the hints that normally apply to others are null and void for us, luckily the most important are the same" his tiny smile grew slightly till it was almost a normal smile and I was sure my own smile mirrored his.

I felt something in my heart come loose and the smile fell from my face, I felt the longer I smiled with Cloud the further away _he_ became, the closer I became to Cloud the more _he_ slipped away and I wasn't going to let him got that easily, I needed him to keep me sane and to keep me numb to all emotion that wasn't part of my facade, to make sure I remembered who I was and what I could never have, a normal life.

_Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. They both let you know that, first Dumbledore and then Dra-_

**SHUT UP ZACK! It doesn't matter anymore, they're both gone and can no longer reprimand me for doing as such.**

_No, but I can._ He grinned and had a look that said he'd make full use of these privileges.

**The thing you don't seem to understand is, that I can permanently keep myself in this state and therefore I will never have to **_**finally**_** feel what this does to me, see fool-proof.**

_Yes, but in doing that you'll never be able to let go and you know it will make you a little less human the longer you do this, slowly you'll become devoid of all things that make you, you. The pain you've locked away proves that you're still a man, it's part of being human 'cause only a human could feel this amount of pain and still survive and use it to their advantage, SO IGNORING THE PAIN WILL NOT HELP YOU._

I'd never admit it to the lively spirit but he was really good at disguising lectures as pep talks.

**You still haven't changed my mind.**

Zack just grinned that cat-got-the-canary grin of his and faded away. Cloud was staring at the spot the spirit was before and I wondered if he could also see and converse with him or if he was just conveniently staring at that spot.

"Are you going to stare all day or is there breakfast waiting for us," I said dispassionately before I left the roof and headed towards the bar, not bothering to check if Cloud was following or not.

I could not allow myself to become close to those in this world, no matter how excessively hot and blonde they were. If what I was already doing was considered unhealthy than getting involved with anyone, especially Cloud or even Reno, you know not that I would, would be even unhealthier to the point of downright destructive.

And I was anything but destructive.

0

Rufus ShinRa's P.O.V

It was once again that I found myself without something to do. It had been like that a lot lately. With the planet slowly restoring itself to its former glory and peace more or less prevailing, I had nothing left to do.

My recovery period was over, any negotiations had been seen to and I funded everything I could that would aid the planet's recovery. In short life was…utterly boring.

There had been no interesting news for a while now, aside from some dish Reno kept on about and while he seemed interesting without meeting him, he didn't occupy enough of my thoughts to stave of the boredom.

Sighing, I threw another book off the shelves in my library and smirked in satisfaction as it hit the ground with a 'thump'. There was nothing I felt like reading.

Dancing my fingers along the spines of a row, I picked one at random and pulled it out.

_The book of Oracles_

On the inside cover it read-

_**"Those who fear the darkness have no idea what the light can do"**_

**For the next to come across this book, **

**This is a compilation of my life dedicated to our Goddess Minerva. She gifted me with the ability of foresight from birth. I have recorded all of my premonitions within this book.**

**Some may have come to pass by the time you find this and others may be soon to begin. **

**The last prophecy in this book holds the most concern for the future of this world, I beg you to find a way to avert the disaster. Find this child and prevent the destruction he will cause.**

Curious, I flipped to the last page and read the 'so called' end-of-the-world prophecy.

_He is hiding within the one alone_

_Waiting until his time is known_

_The one alone will try and fight_

_But his concealed pain weakens his might_

_Trust the alone is pure of heart_

_But you can't see what tears him apart_

_The one of impure skies is the key_

_Only he can set the one alone free_

_Inside his mind the other waits_

_For his chance to destroy what he hates_

_His power keeps the other alive_

_Feeding off him to survive_

_The trigger is the pain revealed_

_Together the three will be healed_

_The other, The alone and The Sky_

_Or the whole world will die_

I glanced up from the book and pulled out my phone, "Reno contact Strife, we may have a problem"…

0

Thank you so much for your awesome support and reviews and story alerts and favs, you guys truly are amazing.

Now I hope I haven't upset you too much with this chapter, but it had to happen sometime.


	5. Words

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

_The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with caution-Albus Dumbledore_

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

**Bold- Harry talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

Light had been building up behind my eyelids for a couple of hours but my lack of energy after the last few nights kept me from caring. A tiny palm patted my cheek after a bout of whispering.

I blinked once and deciding it was too bright, I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. The hand, however, was persistent and patted my cheek more insistently.

"Harry, Tifa's made pancakes and if you don't get up you'll miss out," Marlene sang as she continued patting my cheek.

I pulled myself into sitting position, blinking the sleep from my eyes. Marlene grinned at me toothily and Denzel was wearing the same expression as he waited by the door.

Grabbing my hand, Marlene led us downstairs and Denel raced ahead. Swinging it back and forth, she chattered away happily, "Harry? Why were you sleeping on the roof anyway?" she inquired as we reached the kitchen and sat at the table.

I smiled secretively at her and whispered loud enough for the entire kitchen to hear, "Cloud snores but don't tell him I told you". My grin widened as the blonde man half-heartedly glared at me from underneath his spiky hair.

"I assure you Harry, I have not snored a day in my life. As to why the subject is in question, I am curious to know?" Cloud answered amused, a tiny smile gracing his face.

Tifa fussed around, set on feeding everyone including the stragglers who just breezed in off the street…like Reno, Cid, Vincent and Yuffie. Even among the long-time friends, I didn't feel as out of place as I should've, although it did bring up some slightly unwanted memories of laughter, mountains of food and red-hair.

Dinner at the Weasley's, good times, good ti-

I stared at my pancaked plate in panic. This was not good. Thinking about that time in my life without pain, oh dear I'm slipping. I'm getting used to life here and it starting to affect the way I viewed things.

I glared at the pancake. _I hate you;_ I thought at the flat fried batter as I considered actually eating it and came to the conclusion that I was really not into eating.

Siphoning the pancake onto Denzel's plate and dumping my plate in the sink, I tried to discreetly leave the room.

Yet it seems there are some people you just can't fool.

0

"So has he contacted you yet, yo?" Reno asked as he helped me do the dishes, by helping of course that meant he was leaning against the bench, watching me doing the dishes.

I nodded, trying to forget what Rufus ShinRa had relayed to me, although how he got my phone number I had know idea? Yet another mystery I had to figure out…on my own…without any clues.

I glanced at the redhead, casually leaning on the counter. Right, mystery solved. Only a thousand left to go.

"So who do you think it's about, yo?" Reno asked again.

I shrugged and drained the water from the sink, "I don't know and now while the whole world hasn't gone to shit, I don't care".

Reno grinned lazily and flicked the wayward stands of hair from his eyes, "So…what's the deal with the Raven-haired-wonder-body? He disappears way too often for my liking. When there is a good body, I want it to stick around, yo".

I wiped my hands on a towel and glanced at the stairs, "Harry? You probably talk him more than I do, you tell me".

Reno stared at me incredulously.

I raised an eyebrow when he had yet to speak after a minute.

He shook his head and blinked, "I'm sorry, I swear you just said that I spent more time with Raven-haired-wonder-body than you do. You share a bedroom for Gaia's sake, what is wrong with you?"

I ignored him this time, although I did briefly consider what was wrong with me but I didn't dwell on it for long. The pressing issue was what was wrong with Harry.

Unable to think of anything myself, I turned to Reno.

"Hey Reno, why would someone fight monsters in the middle of the night and why would they not tell anyone when they live in a house full of people who know how to fight said monsters?"

Reno stared at me yet again, in silence, for longer than a minute.

"That is the single longest sentence that has every exited your mouth, yo'. I'm afraid".

I raised my eyebrow yet again at the redhead and he held his hands up, "I get it yo', you want an answer for the amazing and worldly Reno".

The eyebrow rose further, probably disappearing into my hairline. He grinned wolfishly.

"If someone's doing that, something's coming and they know it and they know better than to raise suspicion about whatever they're training for and their own abilities by letting anyone know" he answered before pausing and asking, "Why?"

I shook my head, "I found a friend of mine doing that last night and I was curious" I answered, frowning at the memory and deciding to investigate later.

Reno 'huh-ed' and turned to join the others in the bar when a loud yell echoed through the entire building.

"FUCKING VALENTINE"

Someone shot past us and into the bar. Reno whistled happily, "And my wish is granted. Raven-haired-wonder-body has appeared". He sashayed happily into the bar and finding no fault in it, I followed.

Raven-haired-won…Harry was standing in the middle of the room, facing the bar and it's occupants. He had a blanket wrapped around his front and was glaring heavily at Vincent.

"What have you done?" he hissed at the man. Vincent was looking very self-satisfied and incredibly smug, a scary look on the vampire-like man.

"What have you done?" Yuffie asked the man, curiosity plain as day on her face.

Vincent smirked at the Raven-haired-won…Harry, "Get rid of that blanket and you'll see," he told the ninja princess.

The blanket became clenched tighter in Harry's hands and he glared at everyone rather than just Vincent.

"Don't you dare" he warned and Reno grinned at the challenge. This wouldn't end well.

"Squirt yo" Reno sidled up to Harry and hugged him from behind. I felt a feral growl work it's way up my throat, only because Harry looked uncomfortable of course, "Come on man just take of blanket. If you want, I'll help".

Harry growled and shoved the blanket off his front before Reno could. Everyone stared at his bare chest.

Guys like Reno and…not me ogled the lovely expanse of pale skin and everyone else laughed at the words written on there.

"See what I mean," Harry hissed before stalking up to Vincent, "You will pay". Vincent simply ruffled Harry's hair with his…pink gauntlet.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said in his monotone and smirked as Harry huffed, "Don't worry, there are many people enjoying the view. You should walk around shirtless more often," Vincent teased, still in his monotone.

With one last glare, Harry huffed once more and stalked upstairs. I glanced at Reno, who was following Harry's path with his eyes but he made no move to follow.

0

"Want some help washing that off?" I offered before realising that it wasn't the smartest thing to say to Harry at the moment, "In a none Reno way" I corrected.

Harry was glaring at his chest in the mirror and barely glanced at me.

"I think I can handle it" he said and tried to scrub the offending word off, or at least offending to Harry.

After five minutes he wasn't successful at all. He pouted and threw the washcloth in the sink, "Okay maybe, I need some help," he admitted turning to me.

In some dark place in my head, I was smirking for some reason I don't want to know. Retrieving the washcloth, I picked up the random shower gel that Tifa buys for some reason and pour some onto the washcloth.

"I'm guessing this is your first time waking up with permanent marker on your body" I attempted at conversation, while I scrubbed Harry's bare chest and tried not to think about me scrubbing Harry's chest with shower gel.

Harry raised a black eyebrow at me and I sighed, "My friend was rather childish in many aspects" and Harry smiled secretively and glanced out the door, "I think I know someone like that", we both lapsed into silence.

Vincent had been rather un-Vincent like in choosing the words currently emblazoned on Harry's chest and it was damn hard to get rid off even with the shower gel, which is guaranteed to work.

"Vincent's bitch, no-wonder you want to kill him" I commented and Harry just grunted and stretched.

I followed the direction of the now-foamy water down Harry's chest and over his delectable abs.

If they looked this good now, they'd looked incredible in a shower with water cascading down them rather than a slow dribble and the skin tingeing a little pink under the heat, my throat went dry and I struggled to swallow.

"Why isn't this working?" I vaguely heard Harry ask and I tried to detach my eyes from his body. When I succeeded I met those incredibly green eyes of Harry's.

Shit, what was happening to me?

His pupils were on their way to being fully dilated and for once in years I did something without weighing everything in my mind first.

I pushed Harry against the sink and smirked as his breath hitched. I leant closer to the shirtless raven and brought my lips to within a millimetre of his, smirk firmly in place.

"Perhaps it just needs a little sweat" I whispered and brushed a light kiss across the raven-haired-wonder-bodies lips. I pulled away slightly and Harry followed obligingly, initiating a far less chaste kiss that had me tangling one of my hands in his hair and the other resting on his hip. I sucked lightly on his bottom lip and was working on infiltrating the talented mouth of Harry the raven-haired-wonder-body Potter. I licked slowly along the seam of his lips, loving the warm breath that whooshed out when he opened them-

"What do we have here? My my Strife, never thought I'd catching you doing such a thing, and with you're roommate too" a sly, all too familiar voice called from the bathroom door.

"Damn Cloud, moving in on Harry before me, never thought you had the balls" Reno called after throwing out a piercing wolf-whistle.

I thought out my answer carefully and considerately, trying to find a way to continue with Harry and get the others to leave, and came up with…

"Dammit ShinRa not now"

0

That is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I encourage you to leave a review.

Thank you to the many people who left reviews so far and to those who favourited and story alerted this story and do not fear the end of the angst is still far far away and I hope you don't hate me by the end.

If you have any questions, I encourage you to ask and I'll try and give an answer that gives nothing away and so begins the cycle of mystery that will in the end piss you off.

Tawny


	6. Replace

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

_Time is making fools of us again_-_Albus Dumbledore_

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

**Bold- Harry talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

There was not much I could do in this situation that would successfully correct the damage I'd done. I'd just been caught snogging Cloud in a bathroom by Rufus ShinRa, who I found a moment ago by supplied information was _the owner of the ShinRa Power Company, influential man and renowned asshole turned good guy._

This entire situation was a bad move on my part. I should have told Cloud to piss off and made sure that the blonde wouldn't help, or even better I should've locked the door. I should've done so many things but I didn't and now Cloud would suffer because I was stupid enough to give into a whim. _That_ is _all_ it was, a whim, it was nothing more. It couldn't be and it wouldn't grow to be. I refuse to let him slip away from me, he's the only thing left in my world.

Mentally sighing, I decided on the best possible course of action I could take. It might cause a dam of guilt to build in me but I couldn't let this go the way it was. Cloud wasn't thinking right when he did _that_. It was a mistake that needed to be erased.

I looked at Cloud, pleading with my eyes that he would forgive me. Zack was still standing at the door, a look of comprehension dawning on his face. He moved forward, holding out a hand to stop me.

_Harry don't do th-_

I raise my arm and pushed my palm out and yelled,

"OBLIVIATE!"

A shock of power spread through the room and the inhabitants stumbled back and looked around dazedly.

"Cloud and I were arguing over an incident the night before and I told him of my plans to move out. He tried to stop me and we found you guys were eavesdropping on us" I told them, creating the false memories and implanting them.

I sprinted out of the room and stormed down the stairs, playing the part. While words bubbled out of the room and they followed me down the stairs, once they regained their mindsets. Tifa looked confused as she tended the bar. Everyone else had left or gone back to drinking, uninterested in the drama of the day.

I approached Tifa first, knowing I still needed the job, "Tifa, can I still work here?"

If possible she looked even more confused. "Of course Harry, but why do you need to ask?"

I inwardly smirked at the foolproof construction of my plan and its secured execution. On cue Cloud hurried into the room, looking apologetic. It was pretty good timing on my part for a rush construction and implementation.

"Harry, you don't have to leave. We can work this out" he protested, looking as though I'd already walked out the door. It brought a sense perverse pleasure in me; I frowned at it and at him.

"I've freeloaded off you enough, besides no-one will really miss me" I said, words cutting through the air like a blade. I was being harsh and cruel but it was working, they would let me go.

Without another word I packed up what little stuff I owned in this world, mainly clothes and weapons (those I kept hidden) and some random crap I'd been either given or I'd bought with what was left of the money I made at the bar and taking jobs to kill monsters. Phoenix was waiting for me out the front and I wasted no time leaving Seventh Heaven and moving into the apartment I bought not long ago. This wasn't the way I'd planned to leave Seventh Heaven but it was a good way.

Though it wouldn't be associated with good things, well guilt free things, it would mean I would be avoided enough to categorize and assess this before storing it away in my head to gather dust. Some things are meant to be forgotten and this _incident_ is one such thing.

0

Guilt was not a new thing to me but to carry guilt over weeks, for something that'd never bothered me before, was. It'd been a month since the incident in the bathroom and two going on three months since I came to Gaia.

I still felt guilty at what I'd done to Cloud's memories and I felt angry at myself because it just sent us back to where we were before. Meaning while the move hadn't been made, the feelings were there and I was shit scared that, underneath all the guilt, pain, heartache and self-hate, I felt the same way. At least I had the small comfort that Cloud would have to forcefully plough his way through that to get to those feelings.

It was an impossible task.

So I forgot those feelings. I trapped them underneath everything bad I could possibly feel and slowly they rotted away. Grabbing my phone and keys, I sped out of Edge on Phoenix, hoping to leave my worries trapped in the dust churned up by my bike.

Some things are meant to be forgotten.

_0_

_Explosions rocked the tower where the prefects tried valiantly to calm the students residing within. A few young first years approached me, eyes wide with fear._

"_Will they get us, Harry? Will Hogwarts fall?"_

_It was a question that had infiltrated the school and buzzed around each house at some point until at this point, the supposed end; it rose up in each and every person causing doubt and fear to bleed into every living thing in the school. It would cause panic and chaos, making Voldemort's job that much easier._

"_Hogwarts cannot fall, not while we are still fighting. Hogwarts is more than a Castle, she is alive in each of us who have attended her. She is our home and her home is in us. Right?" I told them and some of the fear abated from their eyes and small smiles overcame their features._

_I smiled at them, hiding my own dread at the coming battle. "Now, listen to Ron and go find a safe place to wait it out. He'll be here to take care of you"._

_They hurried off and I glanced out the window. A wreath of fog was steeling over the grounds, black figures cut their way cleanly through it. _

"_We've finally reached the end of it all. The Final Battle, I do wonder who the victor should be?" I said to the window._

"_Why should it not be us? And if it is not at least we shall meet each other in whatever life is after this dreadful one. Either way, we win. Voldemort will always loose because when he dies he has no one and when he lives he has no one but we have people for both. We cannot loose, love. So do not entertain needless worry" he said, hugging me from behind._

"_I have never entertained needless worry, only worry that has merit"_

_0_

Something sounded wrong.

My mind snapped back to reality, too late. Phoenix had gone off-road in the wastes, the bike slammed into a rock, flipped over and tipped me over the front before it landed on me and my head was forced onto a rock.

I didn't feel myself hit the ground or the pain that should be registering in my chest and back, where the bike landed on me, breaking some ribs, dislocating my shoulder and landing on an extremely sharp rock. I was still half-trapped in the waking dream of my past.

I coughed; blood forcing its way out of my mouth from where I'd bit my tongue on landing.

"You forgot, my dragon. What if one of us left and the other stayed, who looses then? Him or us? I don't believe we're the victors this time"

Half unconscious I pulled out my phone and hit the first button, unable to remember whose speed-dial it was. It rang for what seemed like an eternity before whoever it was picked up. The black spots I was seeing lessened slightly when I concentrated on the voice.

"Yo, Harry" a chipper voice greeted.

"Reno, I need some help" I choked out.

"What happened yo, you sound like you paid a whore to fuck you and she ran off with all your stuff without getting the job done".

What a lovely analogy, I thought sarcastically.

I tried to sit up, but a throbbing in my head and other various parts of my body convinced me it was a very bad idea. I saw blackness gathering at the edges of my vision.

I watching the sky as finally the last vestiges of consciousness slipped away from me.

"I crashed".

0

Do you hate me?

Tawny


	7. Lessons

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter, I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

**Bold- Harry talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

_The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with caution-Albus Dumbledore_

**Cloud's P.O.V**

Reno had a panicky look on his pale face, whoever was calling had told him something worrying, causing the colour in his face to drain away, and he immediately stood up out of his seat. Rude, however, didn't look fazed which meant it was a personal call.

Reno's voice went up an octave, as he yelled, "YOU WHAT?"

A low clattering noise emitted from Reno's phone and he stared at it in shock. His usually carefree face frozen in a horrified expression.

"Shit." He swore.

Reno looked rapidly around the room, eyes searching frantically for something – someone. His gaze settled on me and he surged forward to grasp my wrist.

"You need to come with me," he said urgently.

"Reno, wha-?"

"Walk now, talk later," he hissed, pulling me roughly from my seat. "Rude, I'm taking your car."

He walked out the door with me in tow and stopped at the curb beside a sleek, black Jaguar SF. He unlocked it and climbed in behind the wheel.

I stood on the curb, unsure what I was getting into and not sure if I wanted to be involved in Reno's personal business. Last time I'd helped him sort out a 'little personal problem' I had to talk myself out of a possible ten years imprisonment by one _very _annoyed business owner. Although he _had _grabbed me and no one else, which meant his call, had something concerning me. I was pretty sure that was a bad thing.

Reno sighed impatiently, "Look 'yo, the longer we take, the more Squirt's gonna suffer for it. So please, get in the damn car."

He didn't need to tell me twice after I heard that Harry war involved likely hurt. As I climbed in, Reno was plugging his phone into some Turk technology and a dull red dot pulsed on a map that had been brought up by the phone on a screen. Reno pulled out and drove, paying no attention to road rules, in pursuit of the red dot.

"I'm tracing Squirt's phone signal," Reno explained hurriedly as he accelerated further and clenched his hands on the wheel. I saw his knuckles go white from how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel and it made my heart beat anxiously against my rib cage.

What he had just informed me of, might have helped if I knew why he needed to trace Harry's phone signal, but I didn't know, so the information was useless.

"That's great, Reno. Why are you tracing his phone signal?" I asked worriedly, face curious as I faced him. I didn't particular enjoy looking out the window at the moment, it looked as if by any type of science we should have crashed by now, or taken out a few pedestrians at least.

"He called me and he didn't sound…right. He asked me for help and then told me…" he trailed off and focused on losing his death grip on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath before continuing. "He told me he'd crashed."

I jerked my head sharply to look at the Turk, "What do you mean, he's crashed?" I ground out, fear making my heart beat wildly in my chest. _Not Harry – No – Not Harry – Harry can't be hurt – He can't! _

Reno shook his head sadly, eyes focused intently on the road, "I don't know the details but at least we know where he is."

"Fuck." I swore, letting my head fall back onto the headrest as I silently urged Reno to hurry.

0

Harry's P.O.V

**What the **_**fuck **_**had just happened?**

"_I believe the answer to that is, you crashed," Zack answered conversationally.. _

_They were in the flower field again, only this time they were sitting back to back in a triangle._

**How did I manage that?**

_Aerith smiled, I could feel it, her small back was tense against mine. "You were failing to ignore your past again."_

**I'm not ignoring it… I'm just not taking an interest it. **

"_Same thing, buddy" Zack stated, amused._

**Am I dead… again?**

"_No, yet again, you're not," Zack informed calmly. "Though you might be, if you're friends take much longer – hey – buddy – nmph – Aeris! I don't think – he can't –try – ghdjr – memories – hsel…"_

_Everything had gone fuzzy and out of focus and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't a good thing when you started to slip from the flower garden before Aeris or Zack planned for you to. He couldn't feel or hear Aerith and Zack. It seems even unconscious his mind wasn't safe from the dark things he kept locked up inside it._

_Darkness encased him, wrapping around him, stretching its coils into his mind and his memories, suffocating him in its endless depth. He would've screamed but he was swallowed whole as his mind finally revolted._

_0_

"… _Left us… Deserter… Traitor… Death bringer… False Saviour…"_

"… _You deserve this Harry. It's your fault."_

"… _Why can't you trust us?"_

"_Ignore them. They'll never understand."_

_**I can't, they're right. I let this happen.**_

"_No, we were careless. This is NOT your fault."_

_**Yes it is! I did this and I deserve this! By the way, I'm leaving. I wouldn't bother looking for me and if you by chance happen to find me I'll probably well on my way to dead. This world would probably be so much better without me. Goodbye.**_

"… _Are you ready to die?"_

_**I've been ready for two weeks. Though you claim to be smart, I'm inclined to differ considering. You killed me two weeks ago when you did **_**that **_**to **_**him**_**. Now I'm just a body with a remnant of whom I was left inside.**_

"_I never thought I'd sssee the day. The great Sssaviour giving up, If thiss wasss all it took I would've done thisss long ago."_

_Green. Pain. Laughing. Screaming. Faces. Death. A smile. A promise. Broken. Release._

_**I never thought I'd say this, but, thanks for ending it. I don't have to feel anymore. I can be with **_**him **_**again.**_

_**0**_

_Warmth. Light. Love. Soft. Laughing. Freedom. Eternity._

_Torn. Leaving. Fading. Reaching. Slipping. Losing Grip. Yelling. Unfair. Tears. Abandoned._

_**No!**_

_0_

"_**I owe you question. So, go for it."**_

"… _I love you and my question is, am I enough? Is all I am enough to satisfy the saviour of our world?" _

_It was a joke. That question coming from _him, _it was hilarious. _I _didn't deserve him. His joy, his smile… his love, and I was impossibly thankful for them everyday._

"_**I'm no saviour. I'm no prophesised warrior. I'm yours and that makes it enough. I'm Harry Potter and the only saviour I want to be, is yours."**_

"_You already are. Now come over here and show this 'oh devoted one' some love."_

"_**How can I deny one so 'committed'?"**_

"_You can't, hence why I said it. Now hurry up, I'm getting cold."_

"_**Patience is a virtue."**_

"_And I haven't had virtue since you came along, now where's my human heater."_

"_**In your arms."**_

_**0**_

"Here," Reno said gravely as the car stopped. I almost leapt out of the car when I saw the motorbike overturned on the side of the road. My heart was ripping at my throat as the rest of my organs shrivelled up painfully inside of me. _No!_

I breathed sharply and slowly left the car, dreading what I was about to find. Reno picked his way over the road and rocks to the bike.

"Oh no," Reno said, staring over the bike.

I stopped next to him and saw someone that would haunt my memories until my day of death. I grabbed the bike and hefted it away from Harry, swearing as I saw the damage done to him. The desert sand was soaked with blood and it stuck to the polished metal of the bike.

Harry's blood. Harry's life. Draining away as I stared in shock.

With the bike gone, I looked over Harry and hoped his injuries weren't as bad as they looked and they looked _bad. _Green eyes blinked once, twice, before they slitted against the light, dazed and unfocused.

"You're not Reno," his voice stated blearily as his head lolled limply to the side.

"Shit Cloud, this is serious yo'," Reno said worriedly, running a shaking hand through his spiky red hair.

"I know," I said, watching the blood ooze from his body and soak his clothes, swallowing back down burning bile that was forcing its way up my throat.

"Why do you have to be so stupid? Why can't you just let me help?" I asked the dazed eyes.

"I don't - deserve you. I never have. I was – selfish. Wanting you to love me. You were always so – so smart and – and prepared. Yet you fell for me. I guess we're both stupid like that," Harry whispered, looking at me with haunted, pained eyes.

"Love?" I mouthed, amazed, gazing back at him, lost in the depths of smooth green.

His lips twitched in a ghost smile. "Love," he echoed, his eyes sliding shut again.

"Hang in there," Reno whispered to the unconscious body as he gingerly picked it up and laid it across the back seat, disregarding the fact Rude wouldn't be thrilled about the blood now staining the black leather. I was heading towards the car when Reno chucked the keys at me.

"I'll take his bike back. _It_ wasn't damaged."

I nodded numbly and started the car, flooring the gas pedal, staring at the review mirror, berating myself for letting Harry get himself into such a state.

0

I reached the pale door of Harry's apartment and Reno opened the door to let me in. He had arrived moment before me and had already picked open the lock.

"I picked up a medical kit form Seventh Heaven on the way," he said as I placed Harry down on the bed. I nodded, and began to try and heal my friend of his worrisome injuries.

I felt Reno's hand on my shoulder, offering comfort. "Squirts' gonna be fine, you should know that best of all."

"Why?" I asked quietly as I bandaged carefully his chest and back. Wincing as he groaned each time I put pressure on the deep cuts.

"'Cause you know _them_ and they wouldn't let him fade this easily," Reno said fiercely. "Sides you know the saying, _'love sees things the eyes cannot'_."

"Love? Again? And what would you know about _them_?" I questioned tiredly, watching the slow rise and fall of Harry's chest to make sure Gaia hadn't claimed him. I didn't notice my chest fall into rhythm with his and couldn't tell that our hearts were slipping into the same beat.

I cleaned, bandaged and attempted to Cure every wound I could find. Feeling every wound of his on my own body and wanting to rid him of such torture. The Cure didn't work, so I left it wayside and made sure the natural healing process would be smooth for Harry, hating that I couldn't do more for him.

Reno touched his hand to my shoulder again, bringing me back from my guilty, hating thoughts.

"Nothing's black and white before death, another lesson you know all too well."

0

That's right, my lovely and amazing editor helped me fix my work up and now I have a better chapter up and running. I will have the other chapters edited and reposted soon, so hang in there.

I promise the good stuff coming soon, will be amazing.

Tawny


	8. Longing

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

**Bold- Harry talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

_You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever-in times of great trouble?_ _-Albus Dumbledore_

0

**Cloud's P.O.V**

The wind was roaring in my ears, trying unsuccessfully, to flatten my hair through sheer force alone. The tinted sunglasses I wore that protected my eyes turned everything into a muted version of its usual colour, seeming to drain the vibrancy from the world.

'_The same sort of muted shade Harry might be when you get back'_, my conscience whispered viscously.

I mentally flinched as the horrifying image that accompanied those words flashed through my mind's eye.

Harry, lying on the forest green duvet of his bed, limbs stiff and lifeless, eyes closed to the world. His face, so peaceful I could almost convince myself he was simply asleep… except for the fact his skin was starting to become a pasty white and his chest had ceased to rise and fall with rhythm of his heartbeat. Though I suppose by then it wouldn't be Harry anymore, just his body – his shell – left for us to mourn over as he watched from above with the Goddess.

'_Your fault, always your fault'_ they whispered, _'Your fault, your fault, we're dead, your fault'_

'Stop it!' I yelled angrily at the voices… and myself. Painfully dredging myself away from the remnants of my guilt and negative lifestyle.

'Its just a quick trip to Healin, Vincent will make sure Harry continue to breath… and I'm sure Tifa and the others will drop by.' I assured myself, trying to calm my rapid heartbeat, pulling to a stop in front of Healin Lodge. I cut off the rumbling engine of Fenrir, swinging off my beloved bike.

The door opened as soon as I reached the top of the stairs. Rude turned silently from the open space and walked back into the lodge. Cautiously, I stepped past the threshold. I expected to see a swift blur of red and black and electro-magnetic rod, come hurtling towards me, as per usual, but instead I saw the lanky Turk stretched out on a couch against the wall, a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes.

Frowning, I turned and surveyed the foyer, trying to find the right direction that would eventually lead me to the library. I grimaced and chose to go right, passing by Reno on the way. I was halfway through the door, when the Turk chose to help me out.

"Wrong way, yo," he called out smirking.

I glanced back to see the shades perched low on the bridge of his nose and his green eyes looking at me, glinting in amusement.

"The library's this way," he said, getting up and walking with the grace of a drunk at midnight, to the other door across the foyer and through a corridor that branched off into different room. At the end of the corridor was an open doorway that led to the library.

The room was clean and smelt faintly of old books. It was sphere shaped, like the foyer, and a reading and working area took up the first half of the room, a maze of shelves crowding the other side. Lining the walls, floor to ceiling, were more shelves. He liked to read.

Reno navigated his way through the first half of the room and into the bookshelf maze. I followed him closely, memorising the route taken through the shelves, it wouldn't be the first time I needed a quick escape route out through bookshelves and had learnt they were tricky buggers to navigate. We quickly reached the end of the maze and entered a private reading area, where Rufus ShinRa was researching.

I dodged a book that came flying through the air as Rufus called out, continually tossing more books over his shoulder.

"_Useless – useless – useless – useless – useless!_"

I grabbed one that flew a little to close to my head for comfort and set it down on the table in front of the ShinRa president, dropping onto the couch next to Reno.

"Is hurling books your new past time?" I asked mildly. "Or am I just special?"

"Just because I invited you, does _not_ mean I won't throw you out for being impolite," Rufus said lightly, hefting a massive tome onto the table. I decided it was best if I focused on the book rather than the comment, sometimes it was just a bit too easy to let them man rile him up.

"What have you found so far?" I asked curiously, suddenly reminded that I shouldn't stay too long. _Harry – cold – still – green eyes lifeless- stop!_ Rufus opened the tome and skimmed through the index, before flipping to the first page.

"The book I told you about is on the table in front of you," he informed me. "Tell me what you think."

I glanced down at the table and saw the plain looking book. The cover was a flat crimson with gold cursive lettering for the title, reading _'The Book of Oracles'_. I picked it up and proceeded to skim through it, finding most of the prophecies recorded had already come to pass, were myths or histories like Sephiroth. That explained the tome Rufus was looking through. It was on myths and legends; he was checking the validity of the prophecies.

As I skimmed, I found a page where the prophecy stopped mid-word in the second verse. The author had marked on under the verse, in black ink, a message.

_**The future has shifted, yet again. It seems our hero was unable to complete his second mission, however he has fulfilled his first and will carry it with him through death. The future has re-arranged itself, much like it did when the 1**__**st**__** forfeited the mission to the 2**__**nd**__**. The 1**__**st**__** has reclaimed his mission. All is not lost. **_

I shut the book with a 'thump' and moved my focus to the man on the couch across from me. He looked up and I raised an eyebrow, scowling.

"I see you found _that_ page." I nodded tensely and he smirked grimly. "It's odd isn't it, you were predicated to defeat Sephiroth from birth… until you thought you failed to save Tifa, then the future veered of course… but when you set out to join Soldier, everything was alright until you failed to become a soldier and bonded with Zack, making him the new hero."

"…"

"That's not all, you know. Zack was destined to protect you, from birth; he was given the fate of dying to save your life and then living in death to guide you. And reading these legends I'd say there's an almost certain chance that the last prophecy will come true. Too bad it's not explicit in _**who**_ and _**what**_ it concerns."

Frowning, I re-opened the book and flicked to the back.

'Fuck destiny, it gets in the way of everything'.

The letters of the prophecy swam before my eyes, taunting me.

_He is hiding within the one alone_

_Waiting until his time is known_

_The one alone will try and fight_

_But his concealed pain weakens his might_

_Trust the alone is pure of heart_

_But none can see what tears him apart_

_The one of impure skies is the key_

_Only he can set the one alone free_

_Inside his mind the other waits_

_For his chance to destroy the things he hates_

_His power keeps the other alive_

_Feeding off him to survive_

_The trigger is the pain revealed_

_Together the three will be healed_

_The other, The alone and The Sky_

_Or the whole world will surely die_

I studied the words, turned them around in my mind and tried to puzzle out a conclusion. I stared at the page, obsessively, but my mind came up blank. Shutting the book with a sigh, I woke up from my self-imposed trance of thought and glanced at the clock on the wall.

12:07 pm.

"Damnit," I swore, violently shooting up from my seat. The man sitting across from me didn't even look up from his research as I gave a quick – mock – salute to Rufus as I hurried from the library and sped away from the Lodge on Fenrir.

'Fuck, I'm late,' he though worriedly, guilt eating away at his heavy heart. 'I hope Harry's still recovering on track, damnit! How did I not notice the time slipping by?'

0

I threw open the door to Harry's apartment and saw most of AVALANCHE seated around his dining room table, looking morose. No one was meeting each other's eyes, choosing to instead find interest in the ground or their fingernails.

"Is Harry alright?" I asked the group as a whole, my concern painfully obvious. Everyone looked up to share glances around the spread out circle; their faces were considering and downcast.

"Well? Is he?" I insisted, heart pounding irregularly against my chest.

Tifa spoke up first. "Yes… and no. He's recovering, but…" she chewed on her lip and cast a glance towards the master bedroom.

"But…" I hedged, unsure of where this was going, all the horrific, possible conclusions speeding across my mind in vivid detail.

"Well… I think it would best if you go see yourself," Tifa replied hesitantly. "Besides one of us was about to check on him anyway, might as well be you."

I made a non-committal noise, my worry not allowing for proper communication, and left them at the dining table. Harry's door was slightly ajar and it opened smoothly when I pushed it inwards, entering the room.

Harry looked anything but peaceful as he lay in the centre of the bed, the covers tangled around his limbs. Sweat dribbled down his temples, soaked his hair and covered his body. Short gasps erupted from his part lips, which were chapped and pale.

'They didn't feel that way when I kissed them… _wait! _Where did _that_ come from! I haven't kissed Harry before!'

I shook my head roughly, shaking away the improper thoughts, and came back to reality as a moan echoed through the room. It was full of pain, so sorrowful and haunted that it sounded more like a tiny howl. It pierced my heart, like a blunt dagger, twisting and ripping its way into my soul.

My feet carried me over to the bed and I sat down next to Harry. He twitched in his sleep, lips turning down to transform into a frown as tears leaked from his closed eyes and down his temples, leaving a glistening line of moisture.

"… No! _STAY AWAY FROM HIM!_ NO!"

I jerked at the unexpected sound and desperately tried to sooth Harry, as more tears slipped from his eyes and he cried out weakly to the figures in his dreams. I ran my finders through his hair comfortingly and held his hand tightly in my grip while tracing invisible marks on the back of his hand, with my thumb. He stopped calling out and breathed a little more evenly, though pain still laced every breath.

"It's alright, sweetheart," I said comfortingly, repeating what my own mother had said when I was younger and suffering from nightmares, though I could've probably omitted the 'sweetheart' bit, but it forced it's way out, not that I put up much of a fight.

"I'm with you, you're not alone. If I'm not careful – with my luck – I'll end up falling for you, then where will we be? Heh, you're probably not even gay and if you were, I bet you don't go for the stubborn blonde type."

I stopped and Harry whimpered softly, so I kept talking, making sure to keep my voice low and soothing.

"You're probably more of a loud, outgoing, flirty redhead type," I said, trying desperately to keep the slightly bitter tone from my voice.

"I thought there might be something more between you and Reno; after all, you hit it off from the start. But something in me just can't stand the thought you being with anyone who isn't, well… me. I guess it's not unexpected; I was always a selfish child…"

I trailed off and smiled a tiny smile at Harry, he seemed much calmer than when I first came in. At least if I poured my heart out now, he wouldn't hear it and it wouldn't be awkward between us.

I started talking again.

"You know, if you'd come along a few years ago I'd have never bothered even looking at you. I was so messed up then, but looking at you I can't help but wonder, if we had met when I was like that… would I have noticed you anyway, despite the amounting of running I was doing? I like to think I would've, I mean who can miss you; you have that type of vibe that makes want to people stop and look and never stop looking. But I don't know… I wish I did, but I don't know."

A groan sounded just as I finished my little speech and I glanced up from our hands to see Harry's eyebrows draw together and his long, feminine eyelashes flutter. His hand squeezed mine, as his emeralds orbs opened, dazed and full of pain.

0

In Harry's dreams

_It was dark; it had been for a while now. I remember seeing Draco before the darkness, even though my mind was thoroughly convinced he was dead. But know I could see light peaking through the dark. Confused, I stumble away from it, having seen way to many muggle movies where going towards the light meant death._

_The light didn't seem to like that though; it exploded and tore away at the darkness. I threw my arm over my eyes as the light burned my retinas creating odd spots of colour that clouded my vision._

_I removed my arm from my eyes and found myself back at Hogwarts, in the stands of the Quidditch pitch. Only I wasn't the only me there, and by that I mean I was watching myself watch Quidditch. This was my memory, it was Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but on this day, who was playing was the last thing I was thinking about._

_It was seventh year, the horcruxes had been found and Voldemort was lying low. We were at back Hogwarts, waiting for them to come to us._

_I saw myself, alone in the stands. Ron and Hermione were making out somewhere and nobody was much interested in watching a game played by the two passive teams at Hogwarts._

_I watched Memory-Harry sigh in gloom, depressed, I knew he was thinking about the miserable future that lay just around the corner. I saw a crafty Slytherin sneak up seat himself next to me and ask._

"_Why so glum, Potter? Aren't heroes supposed to inspire others to follow them into war and not sit in the rain and sigh like lovesick schoolgirls?" he said, a wry smirk settling on his flawless face. "And to think you're supposed to save us all."_

_Memory-Harry smiled a tiny hopeless smile. "I thought you promised to be nice to your former enemies. After all, can't afford to loose your protection."_

_Draco's wry smirk transformed into a real one as he replied, "Isn't offering advice classified as nice nowadays? Or does his highness not need it being the great wise saviour of the world?"_

"_You came here to give me advice? Is that all? Really? You?" Memory-Harry said in obvious disbelief, a smile playing around his lips. "No, that's a good one, so tell me the real reason why you bothered to drag you're ugly mug down here to see me?"_

_Draco eyes light up in amusement as he responded with, "Oh so the great Harry Potter can insult people then? My, how surprising, I had no idea. Well done Potter, I bet it took a long time to think up that one."_

_Memory-Harry sighed again, asking, "Will you tell me or not?"_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_Why you're here?"_

"_Oh, that," he said in realisation. "No. There isn't a reason really. Just thought the great wonder boy could use some company."_

"_Don't presume that I want you're company, Draco." Memory-Harry grumbled good-naturedly._

_Draco stared at Memory-Harry in shock and Memory-Harry froze, before staring back, surprised to find that he'd actually enjoyed exchanging barbs with Dra-Malfoy. Memory-Harry stood suddenly, looking flustered, walking to the central stairs leading out of the arena. _

_Though he stopped just short of the door and turned his head back over his shoulder._

"_You know… _Draco_… you're not all that bad," he commented conversationally. "In fact, if you weren't such a stuck-up, snobby, stubborn prick, I wouldn't mind being friends with you."_

_Draco's eyes shone with amusement and he radiated joy as he said, "If you weren't such a glory-seeking, dorky, unfashionable, martyr git, I might consider it. However, I'm certain there is absolutely no hope for __**your**__ fashion sense."_

_Memory-Harry laughed quietly. "Is that so? Well then, I guess there's no point in trying."_

_Memory-Harry turned to go, mentally counting down the seconds in his head, until he heard it._

"_Wait," Draco called quietly, unsurely, "It's raining rather heavily… and you have no umbrella. Would you like to – _deep breath – _share mine with me?"_

_The scene warped and the world spun, making me feel queasy. I found myself watching Memory-Harry pace around Hogwarts restlessly. He walked to close to a certain tapestry and hands snaked out and pulled him in._

_Draco held him against the wall with his body, arms pressed against the wall on either side of him. He leant in close and whispered against Memory-Harry's ear, "Kindly, stop doing that."_

_Memory-Harry shivered at the feeling of Draco's warm breath caressing his neck and ear, Goosebumps broke out along his skin._

"_Wh-what?" he stuttered in confusion, trying to stop himself from reaching out grabbing Draco to pull him closer, to feel the hinted muscle of the body in front of him pressed against his own._

"_Pacing," Draco answered smoothly. "Just relax."_

_Memory-Harry's face turned indignant and he completely missed the longing look that Draco was giving him… and how often Draco's eyes swept down to his lips then back up to his eyes, as if he was trying to choose between them. He never saw it coming, as he began to speak._

"_That's easy for yo-" The softest pressure of lips on his cut him off. The kiss was sweet and quick, but left him dazed, heart beating wildly._

_Draco broke it first, whispering against Memory-Harry's mouth in amusement. _

"_Harry, shut up."_

_He swooped down for another kiss, this one more passionate and fiery. The scene changed again as Memory-Harry and Draco continued to make out in the passageway._

_Harry had succeeded in holding back tears in the first scene but he realised that this wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He loved the way it felt at the time but now…_

… _Now it just hurts, a horrible aching pain that teased his heart with happiness before ripping it away with reality._

_He was in the kitchens at Hogwarts, observing the end of a meal. Memory-Harry and Draco sat next to each other at the end of a long bench, while House elves scuttled around, cleaning and cooking and… being house elves._

_Memory-Harry and Draco shared a chaste-ish – oh who was he kidding, passion-filled – kiss before hopping off the stools they were perched on and walking hand in hand out of the kitchen._

_Draco was looking at Memory-Harry smiling happily, while Memory-Harry looked at the ground shyly, a light blush tinting his cheekbones. _

_Memory-Harry murmured something quietly to Draco, who kissed him on he nose and responded._

_I knew that I'd asked him if I'd done well. He had said I had, and that if that was our first date, he couldn't wait for our anniversaries. _

_I felt the tears coming, pooling in my haunted eyes, spilling over onto my cheeks and I didn't bother trying to stop them anymore. This was one of my favourite memories to reminisce about during the war; everything had been perfect, even if I'd been a mess beforehand trying to make it so. It had been special, not just magical. _

_My memories spun again, taking me to another incident that I'd locked away in my mind._

_I was in the great hall at dinner and Memory-Harry was considering doing something stupidly Gryffindor. Memory-Harry was communicating with Draco through glances and facial expressions. _

_Draco looked panicked and was vehemently telling Memory-Harry to _not_ do it and _stop _thinking so foolishly at once! Memory-Harry ignored this and stood, tapping his goblet loudly with a fork._

_Everyone's chatter died down and all eyes turned to Harry, except Draco's, who had put his head in his arms was chanting a mantra of 'please don'ts', wishing the floor would gap open and suck him in. Harry stood on his chair._

"_Everyone," he called out loudly. "I have an announcement to make and I want you all to listen very closely."_

_Memory-Harry took a deep breath and glanced at his boyfriend with his head in his arms, although he looked up briefly to smile at Harry for silent encouragement, resigning to the fact it would have to come out at sometime._

_So much for not wanting this, I thought smugly._

_Memory-Harry smiled back and announced in a loud, clear voice that carried through the great hall._

"_I'm dating Draco Malfoy and I'm not letting him go anytime soon. Anyone who has a problem with this can go fu-"_

_Pandemonium erupted through the Hall; only six people out of the hundreds were calm. As everyone else ran to friends to discuss this fantastical gossip, Harry and Draco shared a fiery kiss, while Pansy and Hermione shared knowing looks as they glanced from their friends to each other. McGonagall had a tiny smile on her face and Snape just watched impassively, a small twinkle in his dark eyes, which he would vehemently deny for the rest of his life, but I knew it was there._

_Finally McGonagall made an announcement to clear the air of chaos._

_In a strong, clear voice she called, "As glad as I am that you two finally got that cleared up, we are in the middle of dinner. So please, continue with this lovely meal or you can explain to one hundred distraught house-elves while dinner wasn't finished."_

_I half chuckled, half sobbed as I witnessed one of the last times I ever saw the women who reminded me of a grandmother and the man who threatened to feed me some unmentionable potions if I ever dared leave Draco. _

_I didn't notice when the scene changed this time, I was too deep in my longing to see them again. I missed them so much; it tore at my heart into shreds. They were the only constants in my entire life; they didn't deserve the death of two of us._

_Then I saw what memory I was observing this time and I couldn't help myself. I couldn't watch this scene again._

"_No. _STAY AWAY FROM HIM!_ NO!"_

_I watched Memory-Harry as he lay on a couch with his head in Draco's lap. Draco was playing with MemoryHarry's hands and occasionally running a hand through my/his hair._

_I remembered the feel of that; I could practically feel it now. It always soothed me, made me feel safe and loved. And the way he held my hand and rubbed it like a tiny massage. The tears continued to pour and I turned away, I didn't want to see it and hear it as well._

_I mouthed along to the words I'd replayed in mind so often before the end._

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You know the mission you're going on is going to be dangerous."_

"_Yes," he answered, unsurely._

"_And you'll be gone for a few days."_

"_I'll come back."_

"_I know."_

"_Harry, what is it?"_

"…"

"_Say it, come on sweetheart."_

'Sweetheart'_… what the hell was there an echo in this room? I thought, hearing the word repeated softly after Draco. _

"_I… It doesn't matter. I'll tell you when you get back."_

"_No you don't, tell me."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"… _Fine"_

_A whisper that one could barely hear; not even Draco, but I knew what I said._

"_What?"_

"_Draco, don't go."_

"_Why? You were fine with it before."_

"_I know, but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_I… I love you. Please. You might not come back"_

_He won't. You won't either, I thought bitterly. _

"_Hadrian, you're an idiot. I'll come back, if only to see you again. I love you too, you dolt," Draco said lovingly. "However I still have to go."_

"… _Fine… I'm going with you."_

"_No, you're not."_

"_You can't stop me!"_

"_Is that a challenge?"_

The scene faded back to black and I was alone again

'…_Not careful… falling for…probably… gay ….I bet you…go for the stubborn blonde.'_

What, this wasn't from my memories, what's going on? I thought worriedly, feeling worried and confused, wanting to see Draco again, wanting to feel the pain I deserved.

'…_Loud, outgoing, flirty redhead… you and Reno…always a selfish child…'_

Are you kidding, it's like dating Ron, no I love blondes… or did.

'…_You know, if you'd come along a few year…I was so messed up then…had met when… running …I would've…never stop looking. But I don't know…'_

What? Why are you familiar? You're not Draco but you feel the same. Who are you? Why aren't you Draco?

The darkness turned red tinged and I forced the darkness away. A hand held mine and I squeezed lightly, they needed to know was back. I echoed the last thought without realising as I forced myself out of the blackness.

"Draco?"

0

**Author's note: IMPORTANT**

Ok, this time I haven't much to say. Writing this chapter has made me tired and emotionally drained though I think that's because writing so much stuff in Harry's mind is tiring. Though I hope at least one of you teared up reading this, if you did, congratulations this story is doing it's job and you're seriously enjoying it… possibly.

Also I have exams this week and I also will be going on camp soon, so don't expect many updates for the next three-ish weeks.

That's all from me-

Tawny.


	9. Messenger

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- Harry talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

_Age is foolish and forgetful when it underestimates youth__-Albus Dumbledore_

0

"…Draco?"

I blinked and watched in horror, as the person who I had thought was Draco morph into someone real. Someone I knew. Someone also blonde. Cloud.

0

**Cloud's P.O.V**

Something changed in Harry's expression. The soft upturn of his lips died to be replaced by a tight line. His brilliant green eyes dimmed and turned glacial. He looked empty and untouchable.

He sat up slowly, roughly pushing me away from him. His eyes never met mine as his arms wrapped around his knees and he stared at the comforter.

"…Harry?" I asked nervously, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. His hand lashed out and smacked mine away harshly.

"Get out," he snarled wildly, eyes glinting icily.

"No, I-" I began, but he cut me off again.

"I said - _get out!_"

His eyes flared dangerously and he seemed to be just holding back from baring his teeth. I hurried out of the room with the realisation that my presence only made things worse. Shutting the door behind me, I leant back against it, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, I met a pair of mahogany eyes glaring furiously into mine.

"Something's wrong," Tifa stated knowingly, arms folded across her chest.

I stared impassively back at her, "What do you mean?"

She sighed in irritation, still glaring at me angrily. "With Harry. What did you do to Harry?"

"Nothing," I said defensively, stalking away from the door and into the kitchen. She followed me and began her lecture as I turned on the coffee machine and hoped in vain that it would drown her out.

"How can you say _nothing_? The whole building probably heard him yell at you to 'get out'!"

I leant on the counter and ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "I told you I didn't do or say anything. I just checked on him and then he woke up…" I trailed off, hoping she'd let it drop.

"Surely you must have done something?"

"Tifa! I just said I've done nothing. He called me someone else's name and then yelled at me. So if you can explain to me how that makes me wrong, then please go ahead!"

Her glare lessened in intensity and her arms uncrossed. A small 'click' was heard from the bedroom. Tifa whirled around and marched to the door. She twisted the handle and pushed against the door. It stayed shut.

"Harry, please open the door?" She asked pleadingly. There was silence from the room. She knocked loudly on the door and waited for an answer. Still no sound came from within.

Tifa glared at the door and hit harder against the wood of the door. This time there was a sound; only it wasn't the sound of footsteps or the click of the lock. It was a loud 'thud' and when Tifa tried the door, it was still locked. My heart was beating away furiously in my chest. Harry was hurt. Harry was hurt and alone. Harry's door was locked. Shit.

"That's it," she muttered and she drew her leg back and slammed it against the weak point of the door. The door broke inwards, wobbling unsteadily. The lock had been torn out of the wall by the force placed on it.

I followed Tifa as she raced through the door. The cover of the bed had spilled onto the floor on the left side of the room, the window was open partially and an arm stretched out past the bed from the same side.

"No," I murmured, horrified, and moved quickly to the other side of the bed and pulled Harry back onto the bed. Shutting the window and fixing the covers over him again, we left.

Tifa left the door ajar and headed to the lounge room, muttering, "The window, honestly, as if he possibly considered being able to survive the fall? He doesn't even have mako."

I sat next to the door and leant my head against the wall. This time I'll be here when he walks out rather than when he wakes up and maybe this time I won't get pushed away.

0

**Harry's P.O.V**

There was a buzzing in my head and an uncomfortable pressure behind my eyeballs, signalling a massive headache. However that was nothing compared to the feeling of having hope swell my heart till it was about to combust, only to have it viciously ripped out of my chest and thrown on the floor once reality hit.

Cloud was Cloud and Draco… Draco was dead. They were different people and not even close to looking the same. They should not be – could not be - confused. Draco equalled lover and friend and fiancée and – and dead. Cloud equalled friend and frustratingly hot guy and in-a-perfect-world… lover. Completely different people and yet… I had spoken the forbidden word in front of one about the other.

I am so stupidly moronic.

I cracked open an eyelid and was instantly assaulted by light. The throbbing faded to the back of my mind, a handy trick I learnt during the war. Wincing, I sat up and mentally flinched as I remember my less-than-kind words to Cloud.

Blinking away the fog that had glazed over my eyes, I saw two faces peeking through the door or… where the door should be.

"Marlene, why is there a hole in the wall where the door should be?" I asked curiously as the young children scrambled onto my bed.

Marlene looked up at me, eyes wide with innocence. "Tifa was worried," she stated simply, getting comfy on my right while Denzel sat on my left.

"So she kicked the door in?" I questioned, surprised, raising an eyebrow.

Marlene and Denzel nodded as Marlene lent over and whispered in Denzel's ear. He shook his head in answer to whatever she had said. She frowned and nodded to him and he shook his head again.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously, tired of the conversation that was obviously somewhat about me.

Marlene crawled closer and picked up my hand and drew a pattern in it. Her eyes were sad and worried.

D-R-A-C-O

"Draco?" I whispered desolately. She nodded with a forlorn look on her face.

"What about him?" I asked, voice soft and strung out.

"He makes you sad, not like Cloud. Cloud makes you happy but Draco used to make you happy too. Now all Draco does is make you sad, and he wouldn't want that," Marlene stated, patting my hand consolingly.

"How do you know that?" I rasped, tears wetting my eyes.

Marlene smiled, pearly teeth flashing. "Because you were in love and people don't want their loves to hold onto them forever if they're gone."

"How do you know he's gone?"

Marlene traced more meaningless patterns on my hands and said simply, "Death has marked you."

Marlene was wise, in the way that children always were. They could see the things that adults couldn't because their minds were not shut to possibilities or rotten with age-old prejudice. Children didn't buy into the stories that adults told to disguise the truth; they just let it slide because more often than not the truth was something that wasn't worth getting into. She was right, so right and she somehow made it seem so easy to just forget.

"Draco was a good friend of mine, and because of that he died. It was my best and worst day."

Marlene hugged my neck and Denzel decided to pipe up.

"You really are perfect for each other," he stated and hugged me as well.

I had no idea what he was talking about and there was no point in asking because I was sure he wouldn't tell me.

Silence echoed within the room but it wasn't oppressive or awkward, just comfortable. Drowsy, my eyelids began to droop and the children snuggled in next to me.

I was beginning to drift when a small voice interrupted.

"Harry? Promise you won't leave us for Draco."

"I haven't left yet have I? So don't worry."

0

**Cloud's P.O.V**

"You've been sitting there for at least three hours," Tifa said, looking down at me. "I've never seen you sit still for so long."

Her face portrayed insinuation and a certain innocent suggestiveness. I mentally groaned at the meaning behind that look.

"No," I said sternly, flat out rejecting her idea.

Her eyes made a subtle shift from insinuating to imploring, with a healthy dose of disbelief mixed in.

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't fool me, Cloud Strife. So don't think for one second that I'll let this go, you _like_ him, admit it, you do."

Make her stop, I begged silently. Tifa was telling the truth, she wouldn't let this go, and the following words she said I'd let her assume that she was right, because then I was neither denying nor confirming her insinuation. Though it was true… sort of.

"Cloud, it's okay to act on affection, I know Harry likes you too."

Really? He told her-No, no one would tell Tifa who they liked, then they'd be forced to act. Dammit, classic Tifa trick of wheedling the truth out of you by giving unverified information that gets your hopes up. Sometimes I hated this woman.

"Tifa as much as I… appreciate this talk, I don't need your help in this situation. I think it's best if things stay as they are and we just forget-"

"_OBILVIATE!" A fuzzy voice yelled._

_"Cloud and I were arguing over an incident the night before and I told him of my plans to move out. He tried to stop me and we found you guys were eavesdropping on us." _

The voice was fuzzy but familiar and I knew this story. Harry and I had done that, right before he moved out. Only I don't remember why we were fighting. The voice referred to itself as Cloud and I, which meant it was Harry but I'd never heard the language that he spoke. Things were missing from this memory just as they were from the memory of the argument. The pieces of the memory were missing, forgotten.

"-Forget this conversation. Some people aren't dead enough yet for what you're suggesting, for either of us."

Tifa rolled her eyes and huffed, "You don't get it do you? They will never be dead enough where your heads at. Seriously Cloud, how many times have you been told by various people to move on? Now you've been given the perfect chance. Go for it. Both of you are terrible at hiding how you feel for each other but you don't act on it because of the skeletons in your closets."

She paused and smiled deviously and her eyes twinkled. "My advice to you is, have some fun with the man. Who knows it may lead somewhere. You sure as hell aren't going to move on until you do _something_. Take him out, have some fun, give him a kiss goodnight and then let him pull you over the threshold and shut the door until morning."

I half-smiled at that and got up. It was getting late and I'd had enough of waiting outside Harry's room, I'd see if things were better in the morning.

"Night Tifa… truly hate to say this, but I think you're right, maybe a little fun would do us good and my bed's been awfully cold as of late."

She beamed and she turned away, probably heading to bed.

"Tifa." She turned. "You know you're not the only one who can see people's affections for each other." I flicked a business card at her.

"Rude's number should be listed. Have a good night, Tifa."

I left for my apartment and the damn good dreams that came with slumber.

0

"_**Hey guys, I found him!" I called out to the others. He wasn't facing me; instead he was facing the sunset. He was atop the ruins of the ShinRa building, the place where Sephiroth announced he wouldn't ever be a memory.**_

_**It was scary to consider that he must have scaled the whole building with out Mako to reach this point. He must have known I was there by now.**_

"_**Harry?" I called; confused by the foreboding feeling that twisted my gut.**_

_**He didn't turn. He waited in silence until evening fell and when he spoke, his tone was cold and dead. Everything about him was sending alarms off in my mind and cold quakes along my spine.**_

"_**Hello Cloud."**_

_**I forced myself not to take my sword and stab him right away for uttering that simple sentence. It was not the words that affected me but the tone. So mocking, so cold and utterly egotistical.**_

"_**No greeting back, how sad, and here I was thinking you had affection for me, oh, how silly of me, you're still holding onto those two spirits that love to improve the living rather than stay where they belong."**_

_**I could here an uncharacteristic snarl in his voice, but then again maybe for this Harry it was.**_

"_**I suppose it is a two way street though. I mean it's hardly fair-" he paused and turned. **_

_**His emerald green orbs shone like a Soldiers and a smirk had perched itself on his lips. His face was in shadow mostly except for some moon light that filter past the overhang of the buildings last few stories. He was clothed in a black dress shirt with a crimson tie and black leather pants. His smirk became crooked and took on a psychotic nature. It made him look evil.**_

"_**-I know all about you, but you know **_**nothing**_**," he spat the word out like poison, "-about me."**_

_**He pushed his bangs back with a hand and shut his eyes, the insane little grin never leaving its place upon his lips. He opened his glowing green eyes and chuckled darkly.**_

_**"For instance, did you know I could do this," he announced as blue fire shot from his hand and flew towards me, dissipating before it came into contact with my face but I still felt the burning heat it emitted.**_

"_**That was called Bluebell flame, very pretty name for something so hazardous, but the same could be said for you, Cloud."**_

_**I flinched as I looked into his eyes and found nothing but cold anger and emptiness. This Harry didn't know the meaning of a soul, let alone own one.**_

"_**I can do this, too," he said, the psychotic grin playing about is mouth.**_

_**He waved his hand and I was frozen in place. A predatory grin snaked its way over the psychotic one as he sidled up to me, danger pouring from his skin. It made Harry incredibly arousing but bad boys didn't like rules or laws, and this one seemed intent on breaking the Planet's and me.**_

_**He stopped in front of me. "That was a body-bind curse, incited by the words Petrificus Totalus, but I don't need to recite the spells anymore," his hand trailed down my chest and he flashed his pearly whites at me. "I just think them and they happen." **_

_**He made a small 'heh' sound after and it sounded like a tiny, half-laugh of derision.**_

"_**But these are all low level spells, however, some of the best are the lower level ones. Like this."**_

_**He pointed to the ground near the edge of the building and said, "Confringo".**_

_**The metal exploded in a shower of steel and Harry smiled wickedly.**_

"_**This is magic like you've never seen, Cloud and where I come from I'm the most powerful. If I turned against you, I could wipe out this entire planet without lifting a finger against you, I could make it quick and you would never know it happened or I could draw it out and drink in the screams and suffering as all you cherish dies."**_

_**He turned away from me again. "Where I come from though, there are forbidden magic's. Ones that cause pain and suffering like no others. The three worst could get you killed in an instant if you were caught. Do you want me to tell you what they are?"**_

_**I still couldn't move and I couldn't stop myself from getting slightly turned on by this dark Harry, despite that I knew this one was not the one I really wanted. What I was feeling was only a fraction of what I felt for the Harry that I left sleeping in his apartment.**_

_**A blur of black and he was in front on me again, "You tell yourself that, Cloud and maybe it'll come true. But you can't hide from me. You know, and I know, that you want me."**_

_**He leaned in close, his breathe ghosting over skin, I couldn't help but follow him with my eyes. **_

"_**Now that I have your attention we can continue with the lesson." He pulled back and smirked smugly.**_

"_**The first unforgivable is the Imperious curse. It gives you complete control over a person, unless they have enough shielding on their minds to shake it off. You, my dear, would have no problems with such a lovely curse."**_

_**He frowned for a minute before I felt power wash over me and the ability to move return to my body but the will to attack the figure was missing.**_

_**He looked toward the sky as he continued, "The next unforgivable I'll save till later but the last and worse is the killing curse. However, I think this curse is very overrated for it's too fast, but the second that is a fun one to use."**_

_**He looked back at me and the psychotic smile emerged again. "You see you say the word 'Crucio'-"**_

_**Pain raced through my body, burning in my veins and pounding in my head. I lost sense of what my body was doing only that the pain was still occupying my body. I lost my senses to pain. I was deaf, blind, numb and couldn't speak for the life of me. Then the pain receded to a dull ache and my senses returned.**_

_**I heard him say, "-And you feel pain and ache of a magnitude that no one can escape. A perfect torture and terrible death."**_

_**I looked away from his burning eyes and was surprised to hear a 'thud' echo from his position. Turning back I saw him on his knees, pain etched into his face but not in his eyes, which remained as lifeless as before.**_

_**Then his body flickered, like a failing hologram or picture and when he looked up, he wasn't even a darker version of Harry. Long silvery hair fluttered in the wind and a glittering oversized katana was swept in front of my nose.**_

"_**Sephiroth!"**_

_**A deep baritone cut through the air as an intruder occupied Harry's body.**_

"_**Poor Cloud, didn't even realise that Hadrian wasn't the one speaking. Didn't you wonder how he knew? Knew the words? Knew this place? I thought you were a much sharper sword than this, but it seems I overestimated you. Don't worry, I'll give you a chance to make me reconsider, just before I kill you."**_

"_**Get out!" **_

_**Sephiroth growled. "No! You've had your chance." **__**He said, answering himself.**_

"_**My body, my rules!" he declared and the voice became Harry's again as the body changed back **__**to the proper owner's.**_

_**Harry shook his head and glanced at me. "Don't worry about him, he's always like that. Now, as a memento of our little chat, I leave you this-"**_

_**He looked up at the night sky once again and above us a burning ember flickered to flame and divided into lines to create an outline. **_

"_**That was Flagrate using Gubraithian Fire, it'll burn forever in you memory and in this sky, a holly for truth on the body of a hydra for the conquest of a powerful enemy. But not all enemies reside in the visible world and not all enemies choose so to be. I bid you goodnight, Cloud and remember, I am but a messenger."**_

_**I am not the evil I seem… or am I, hehehe. Lovely dreams, Cloud.**_

0

I'm really hoping I didn't give away too much there and I hope you're at least slightly confused by the goings on and kind of happy that the possibility of Cloud and Harry's relationship actually getting off the ground is now foreseeable and I really hope you review.

I say this with complete sincerity, if someone's reviews a one-word review or I receive none _despite_ the 190 of you who supposedly read this, you will be punished. More so than dark Harry punished Cloud.

Thank you to the few people who reviewed the last chapter and the helpful fanfictionee who pointed out that the 3 & 2 chapters were the same, I had no idea and I bet I looked really stupid, so thanks.

I look forward to what the next chapter brings and hope you kind of hate me for not updating for a while, 'cause to me that means you wanted to read my story badly.

Thank you to my wonder friend and editor, you help so much.

Phoenix for you thoughts,

Tawny


	10. Memories

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- Harry talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

_The best of us must sometimes eat our words__-Albus Dumbledore_

0

Harry's P.O.V

This was a game I played exceptionally well. It took me back to my childhood need of slipping into shadows and fading into scenery or just, generally, not being there.

The game I was playing was called avoidance.

Only, unlike in my past, I wasn't avoiding professors in the dark halls of Hogwarts at night, or hiding from my pig-like cousin and extended family. No, this time I was playing a far more dangerous and tricky game. I was avoiding Cloud.

The problem was that the man in question was just so damn good at finding me. Sure, he had contacts that had probably seen me but surely they couldn't know where I was _all_ the time. I would arrive at my next destination of choice and five minutes later I'd hear the telltale tread of the ex-Soldier's boots and I'd have to find a non-magical way to split. It didn't help that my magic was expending energy to heal my wounds, but it wouldn't stop me.

Any normal person, who wasn't in Gryffindor and renowned for possessing stubbornness equal to a mules; would have given up by now, but not me. I'd found a way to successfully avoid the blonde without having to leave for somewhere new every five minutes.

I was holed up in a spare garage, somewhere in Edge that Cloud didn't know about, and was fixing my beloved bike. It wasn't damaged per se, so I wasn't really fixing it, more like touching up the charms and tinkering.

I waited for the first ten minutes for Cloud's appearance and after that I figured he'd be searching for awhile before he found me and until then I could pretend I hadn't gone nuts on him and then left before he'd come knocking in the morning. I didn't talk to anyone, so no one could tell him anything.

Oh, I knew he'd be looking for me. I would be too if our positions were reversed but then again I wouldn't have let him stay. As soon as I knew he was alive and slightly suspicious, he wouldn't be around anymore. War does that to you, it sets paranoia deep into your mind and it's terribly hard to shake off. For me, it was easier to leave it be.

I'm buried so deep in my mental analysis of my psyche that I don't hear the light footsteps or the swish of cargo-covered legs rubbing past each other.

"Tergeo, Scourgify," I said, actually using my wand for this. Wandless is great but I wanted the strongest protection I could get for my bike and using my wand was reinforcing the previous enchantments.

"What's that?"

I jumped and turned to look at Cloud while shoving my wand into my back pocket.

Schooling my features into a mask of indifference, I answered, "My bike."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the deflected answer and tried again, "No, the stick you held in your hand? The one that made your bike look like you spent three hours waxing it? What was that?"

I met his eyes, refusing to back down. "It is none of your concern."

His blue eyes flared as he answered coolly, "I think it is."

"Well, it's not!" I shouted childishly.

He looked past me at the bike, anger and insecurity flickering in his eyes, as he said, "You've been avoiding me."

It was not a question but a statement of fact.

"What of it?" I asked apathetically, as the anger flared in his eyes at my tone.

"What of it?" he repeated, outraged. "You flipped out on me and now you won't let us straighten it out by pulling something as childish as running away from me. You lie to me about what you're doing, I don't know who you are and you appear out of nowhere with not a whisper of where you're from. I don't know why we trust you at all? That's, what of it?"

He stopped suddenly, as if he'd only just acknowledge the suspicions he had right when he said them.

I turned around and went back to work on my bike. "Mobilicorpus," I said carelessly and heard Cloud's protests as he was forced out the door and away from the dim garage.

The bike seemed to loose some shine after that and I muttered, "I'm not in the mood Phoenix and Merlin knows one must exercise caution to assuage curiosity and he did not. I was completely justified in my actions."

My bike seemed to be developing a personality of it's own as I swear I could see the words 'Yeah, right' flash across the sides.

I glared at the red metal. "If I go insane, I blame you."

0

Cloud's P.O.V

I stared blankly at the desert scenery and wondered, again, exactly why I was out here? Then I remembered it was because Harry was acting like a damn child and I was paranoid that even the green-eyed beauty was out to get me.

It wasn't really fair on Harry to place so little trust in…well, anyone. But I had faced Sephiroth and his band of freaky remnants and it wasn't exactly a golden path leading to 'trust strangers, inc'. The others had the same problem but for some reason, they kept telling me to leave it alone. I won't though, I can't. Something is different in him now; he's colder, more like the Harry I dreamt about.

I don't want to believe that Harry will become him but how can I trust he won't when I know nothing about him? And those words he said and the oddly crafted branch that he held and then tried to hide. It didn't make sense.

I told Tifa I'd give him a chance. So even with this more then troubling evidence against him and my deeply rooted paranoia, I'll just wait until he gives the story and I just hope it's worth all this trouble.

0

Harry's P.O.V

There was only one way to right all the wrongs of the past week, from my perspective. Too bad fire whisky was still incredibly alcoholic and in another world. So I was stuck with whatever Tifa's impression of 'an alcohol that makes you cry from the fumes, let alone tasting it' is.

I glared at the clear substance, like it was its fault that I was downing my sorrows in the back corner of Seventh Heaven.

A silent presence appeared across from me.

"You haven't been my trickster for awhile now."

"I've been a little pre-occupied Vincent, if you haven't noticed," I answered, swirling the liquid in my glass.

"Yes, I noticed the cat and mouse game you've been playing with Cloud lately. Not the best judgement on your part, playing against him," Vincent remarked tonelessly.

I glared at him this time, sparing my drink the fright of having the withering looked directed at it.

"Shut up," I grumbled and downed more of the drink. Just as I finished, another appeared and the used glass disappeared.

"Merlin bless you Tifa," I praised and started on the next glass.

Vincent's eyes widened slightly, the only indication that the ex-Turk was slightly surprised.

"You shouldn't be able to talk still, drinking such a drink. It has had lesser men on the floor with one glass," he said, very slight astonishment colouring his tone. It was the closest the ex-Turk could get to true surprise, after all being a Turk one learned to expect anything of people.

"I guess I'm just special," I said, smirking at him.

0

Turns out I'm not that special after all. I began slurring my words after the seventh glass. Now on my tenth, I have a horrible feeling I'm blind but I can't be sure because all I can see is black.

"Vincsshent, I'm thinksh I'm drunksh," I said, giggling at the similarity between my speech and Voldemort's.

"Maybe he wass permenately drunksh, no wonder he wass ssho shtupid," I said, the giggling becoming uncontrollable.

A muttered, "Oh dear," was said across from me a hand shot out to steady me when I tried to leave.

"I don't think you should be walking around, darling," Vincent remarked, a tinge of Chaos entering his voice, only noticeable because Chaos was the only one who called me 'darling' and also the one responsible for my friendship with Vincent.

I wrenched my arm away, or what I hoped was away as I couldn't really see very much, from him and took a couple of unsteady steps forward.

"I'm fine!" I cried, indignantly.

The world inside my head, which I was working from, as I couldn't see anything, tilted sickeningly. I didn't see the ground rushing towards me but I got a pretty good instant replay in my mind. I didn't hit the ground though because a good friend caught me a few millimeters from the floor.

"You knowsh a grea' friend woul' catchsh me a lil' high'r of 'da floor."

I didn't receive an answer as a suction feeling occurred in my body, making me dizzy and disorientated. It felt like parts of my head were being pulled away from me and flashes spun through the black vision I had. The hands keeping me upright faltered and I was falling but they pulled me back once again.

I felt empty and irritated, like I just shared a toy I had never intended on sharing and the person I shared it with picked it apart and then copied it for itself. There was magic behind this feeling and the magic pulsed with power that was so familiar. It was so obvious that it was mine.

My magic was trying to lighten the darkness in my mind.

0

Vincent's P.O.V

It wasn't like anything I'd ever felt before or after Chaos became part of my body. Images, like I've never seen, began downloading into my brain. Memories, emotions, even thoughts, all of Harry's life was copied and flowed from his body and into mine. I didn't even try to comprehend the thing that I was seeing, that was better left for a time when I don't have a nearly unconscious Harry currently relying on me to get him home. A gold ring on a chain, with a ruby and an emerald on opposite sides, slipped out of his shirt as I carried him. For some reason it made a headache blossom in my head.

Chaos was for once not making asinine comments, rather he was showing fatherly concern for the boy I was currently tucking into bed. I wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. I would sit and sort through the odd occurrence that had transpired between the boy, both Chaos and I thought of as family, and myself.

Harry Potter didn't exist, that much I already knew from record searching. But now it seems Harry, willingly or not, gave me his whole story. So I sat next to the bed in an armchair that Cloud had placed and delved into my mind to see Harry's memories.

'_The thing with magic is-'_

_I turned but I could see no one, the voice was surrounding me, almost instructive in the way it spoke. It was disconcerting and a little suspicious but there was nothing I could do to combat something I couldn't see. This wasn't a memory of Harry's._

'_-It, when born when inside a person, grows with them and protects them when they are no longer willing or are unable to themselves.'_

"_Who are you?"_

_The voice continued its lecture. _

'_Magic can be created by the right source, meaning words coupled with action with intent, but it first has to be born into a person. Magic is taught to those who have the potential inside of them to use it. Very few can command it with only intent, with neither words or object to channel it.'_

_A man, regal in bearing and as graceful as a feline, appeared. He wore power like a feather light cloak and made dark waist length hair fashionable with a suit. He was an older version of Harry, with longer hair and square framed glasses that gave him a shrewd look, reminding me of a Turk._

'_Hello Vincent.' He put a hand out for me to shake. _

_I sized him up before I hesitantly put my hand in his and he smirked. 'Really Vincent, I don't bite. I could blast you into a wall but I'm not a complete bastard.'_

_The blackness receded and we were in a front of a house, it was a neighborhood like I'd never seen._

'_Don't worry buddy, this is normal for this world,' said Older Harry._

"_I don't even know who you are or why you're here in Harry's memories with me? Why should I believe anything you say?"_

_Older Harry laughed, 'Right, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Harry's magic.'_

"_Harry's…what?"_

_Harry's magic chuckled, 'Yeah, Harry's got magic, but it'll be explained later. And stop referring to me by labels-'_

"_How would you know I do that?" I asked, glaring suspiciously at him._

_He smirked, 'You're head, his memories. It's all a matter of perspective. Um, probably best if you refer to me as Magus…and here is Harry.'_

_The front door of the house opened and shouting exited the house after the tiny, underfed boy who left it with gardening tools._

'_Okay so watching his entire life bit by bit is going to take awhile, so I'll show the important parts as your guide and the rest can be viewed at your leisure. So, darling Harry has an unpleasant childhood with his aunt and uncle. Oh right, this isn't the beginning, my mistake.'_

_The image twists and turns and we're watching a cloaked figure enter a large white house at night. Screams and green light resound through the house and we're watching Harry's parents die and the destruction of the cloaked figure._

_Magus smiled crookedly. 'This is where it started, this one moment changed Harry's life forever, he became history because of this, he lost everything because of this-'_

_He looked at me, 'Yet he gained just as much as he lost, he just can't see it.'_

_Scenes flashed by, years passed and I took in Harry's life, the pain of the abuse he suffered through until Magus settled on the night of his eleventh birthday._

'_Harry becomes a wizard,' Magus intoned. It was odd feeling the same things Harry did but it helped me understand him a bit better, which meant as of yet I wouldn't have to kill him._

'_Oh please, that boy is like a book. Understanding him is just reading said book, you just gotta get the whole story. That means prequels and sequels, sweetheart.'_

_Vincent watched Harry's life from the point when Hagrid picked him up and through his years at Hogwarts. Magus stopped the fast forward viewing of memories when we got to what Magus calls 'the beginning'._

_When I asked him what he meant he replied 'the beginning of the end'. I didn't need to ask the end of what, I could see the differences between this Harry and I one I know. This night, in the Malfoy manor was the beginning of the end of Harry Potter the chosen one and the opening to the war torn boy I knew._

_I watched Harry as he lay on a couch with his head in his boyfriend Draco's lap. _

"_At least I know who Draco is now," I said to Magus._

'_And you will soon find out why Harry doesn't talk about him.'_

_Draco was playing with Harry's hands and occasionally running a hand through his hair._

"_They're happy."_

_Magus frowned and sighed, 'More than ever.'_

_We stopped speaking as they began. The beginning of the end, playing out before our eyes._

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You know the mission you're going on is going to be dangerous."_

"_Yes," he answered, unsurely._

"_And you'll be gone for a few days."_

"_I'll come back."_

"_I know."_

"_Harry, what is it?"_

"…"

"_Say it, come on sweetheart."_

"_I… It doesn't matter. I'll tell you when you get back."_

"_No you don't, tell me."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"… _Fine"_

"_What?"_

"_Draco, don't go."_

"_Why? You were fine with it before."_

"_I know, but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_I… I love you. Please. You might not come back"_

"_Hadrian, you're an idiot. I'll come back, if only to see you again. I love you too, you dolt," Draco said lovingly. "However I still have to go."_

"… _Fine… I'm going with you."_

"_No, you're not."_

"_You can't stop me!"_

"_Is that a challenge?"_

_The scene flashed past and darkness overcame Magus and I._

"_He didn't come back, did he?"_

_Magus shook his head. ' Before I show the last things you need to know in order to understand my boy, tell me, do you believe he is capable of evil?'_

_I glanced at Magus suspiciously. "Everyone is capable of evil but Harry doesn't have the right personality to be swayed to it. Darkness is not an ally he would accept willingly."_

_Magus sighed, 'I suppose that will do. Brace yourself. Oh and by the way, Draco did manage to propose before he left, but neither lived to attend the wedding.'_

"_You mean the ring?'_

'_Yep, certified engagement ring, even had stones representing them. Red for Harry and green for Draco, apart they have their strengths and their weaknesses but together impossible things can happen.'_

_The world spun and spun over and over. The world blurred and un-blurred at frantic paces, taking us a million different places until it stopped in a gloomy dungeon with two inhabitants chained to a wall. They were arguing._

"_I told you not to follow me," the boyfriend said vehemently._

"_Oh sorry for wanting to rescue my fiancée," Harry answered._

"_Some rescue babe."_

_Clanging indicated visitors and cloaked figures climbed down into the room. Draco smirked at the visitors._

"_Harry darling, meet Sunshine and Daisy. They're here to torture information out of us."_

_The cloaked figures laughed. "Oh no, now we have golden boy here, we no longer need you."_

_They brought out a gleaming sword, with an onyx jewel on the hilt. The sword of the Black's. _

"_Your Aunt leant this to us, said she was sorry she couldn't do it herself," they sneered as they stabbed the blonde in the stomach, but didn't kill him._

"_Enjoy watching him die, Potter. You're last days, hours and minutes with him will be truly special. He can preach undying love while he bleeds out and you can't even touch him."_

_Harry was white with fury and pain. His gaze locked on Draco's bleeding stomach._

"_Call for us when you're ready to die."_

_The scene blurred again and the darkness overcame us again. _

"_He called, didn't he? I hope that son of a bitch got what was coming to him."_

_Magus frowned, 'It didn't stop the war, killing Voldemort and it didn't ease Harry's pain. He killed 'the dark lord' less than an hour after Draco left this world and he died less than a minute after that. He didn't even participate in the final battle because, eventually after Hogwarts was secured, it was brought to him. He was brought back, only to die once again.'_

_He looked at the blackness, unseeing. 'He didn't arrive here until after he died. When it was clear he wouldn't heal, a dignitary of magic stepped in and talked to your own dignitaries and he was sent to Gaia. And eventually got drunk because of this and other things and I stepped in to help him by showing you his life.'_

"_Normally I wouldn't ask this information because I wouldn't need it, however, this is a different situation than normal and cannot be set down to luck. Why me?"_

_Magus didn't turn from the darkness. 'Because he needs someone, who knows why, on his side when everything falls to shit. Take a look around, Valentine. Is the picture of a perfect mind?'_

_Magus disappeared and so did the blackness._

_0_

A/N.

Um, so yeah, I hope that cleared up some stuff for you and I thought that you might like some input in the story. Mainly, or only, I'm asking if you'd like to see more of Magus because there are a couple of places that I would be willingly for him to visit.

In case you're wondering Draco's death scene and capture will be revisited later in a more…emotionally crippling way, mostly for Harry.

If you've stuck with the story thus far then we have rewarded you with actual plot development…kind of and I hope that those of you who knew that was coming are satisfied with it's portrayal because I know you were getting impatient about the fact that it should've been done two chapters ago and I kept pushing things back.

Oh yeah, um, please review.

Sorry, was tired,

Tawnyeyes


	11. Revelation

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he so damn hard to get right.

_I sometimes find, and I am sure you know the feeling, that I simply have too many thoughts and memories crammed into my mind__-Albus Dumbledore_

0

Harry's P.O.V

I felt like I was floating. All I could feel was a black oblivion. It was peaceful and silent, painless and beautiful. Slowly the mind-numbing and incredibly welcome oblivion slipped away to be crushed by the throbbing of my brain against my skull.

I acknowledged my discomfort with an unrestrained groan, followed by a hiss as the sound grated on my already mutinous senses. A presence hovered over me for long enough for to recognise the person.

"Vincent. Kitchen. Third cupboard. Vials. Now," I said, tone clipped, finding fewer words meant the rampaging bull in my skull was kept a little calmer. Vincent's presence appeared back in my room with a vial of hangover potion. I downed it like it was water and not the putrid tasting, brewed from manufactured animal parts; concoction it was.

The raging bull in my head quieted and lay down to sleep. With that problem dealt with, I had moved to the next, more disconcerting, problem at hand. The thought of having to discuss it sent waves of nausea rolling through my stomach and my throat immediately clamped up. I swallowed thickly and did my best to ignore the tension in my body.

"You know it's not often Magus lets people take a stroll through my brain and pick at my memories," I commented lightly, trying not to let the fear that I was feeling leech into my voice.

"I understand if you feel affronted by my intrusion. But as your magic set it in motion, I did not have much choice in the matter. However, as he cannot be held accountable for his actions, I understand if you blame me," Vincent answered in his usual toneless and practical way.

I sighed and left the warm confines of my bed. "It's not that you saw my memories, it's how you think of me now you know what I've done."

"What you've done?" Vincent echoed, a confused tone to his words.

"I killed my own fiancée, Vincent. I killed a whole heap of my friends and abandoned the rest. Don't you think that deserves judgment of some kind?" I said, self-loathing smothering my words in its poison. An irritating notion of Déjà vu formed in the back of my mind as I argued my point.

"You were in a war, Harry. People die in war, that doesn't make it you're fault. If you must blame someone blame the madman who put it in his head to dispose of you-"

"Exactly," I cut in, "he did everything to get rid of me…" I paused as a vicious voice floated from my memories and into the forefront of my mind.

_That's enough Potter; you're of no use to us as a lost man. I didn't betray Voldemort so that you could drown in self-pity and mindless angst and end up dead just the same. You know as well as I that everyone in this war is fighting not for you and not for him, they're fighting because if they don't the people they love die! You're just lucky to have a lot of people who love you._

I realised why I was having Déjà vu and immediately felt ashamed, it was often a subject brought up by my friends, especially Lucius.

"I guess…I just…I just don't want to know that in that world I'm a hero and the price of it was everything I had."

Vincent just stared for the doorway, "Isn't that why you're here?"

I smiled slightly, somehow that one sentence made me feel just that little bit less sad.

"Yeah, I guess so…so, my memories?"

"Not a walk in the park."

"Care to elaborated on that," I said, fishing for details.

Vincent lips tilted down slightly, "They're your memories."

"And I want to know which ones you were rootin' around in," I cried huffily, while trying to suppress a smile causing my lips to twitch upwards. Vincent's lips minutely tilted upward in response.

"Breakfast?" I offered to the ex-Turk as I moved towards the kitchen.

"If you are cooking? It isn't possible to say no."

0

Cloud's P.O.V

Washing dishes, I had recently discovered, was not so difficult a task that it took a large amount of brain activity to complete. It also was not mind-numbing enough to render you completely blank. All the task of washing dishes did was give you unwanted time to think. This unwanted time of thought was directed, as most of my thoughts were nowadays, at the green-eyed minx invading my life.

"_Aw, I'm so happy you devote so much time thinking of me," a feminine voice giggled._

**Aerith?**

"_Of course it's me, silly. What other spirits do you know?"_

**Zack.** I replied mentally, in my best-deadpanned tone.

"_But he's not a girl," she replied, giggling once again._

**I would not put it past him to try.**

"_He is Zack," she said with a sigh._

**Hm, yes. Though I doubt that's the reason you're invading my personal time.**

"_Of course, I nearly forgot. I was hoping you'd check on 'the green-eyed minx who is invading your life' as you put it._

**Is there a particular reason? **I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see him again until I figured out what the hell he really was, and here Aerith was, goading me into it.

She smiled sweetly and innocently. "I don't have one, other than Mother Gaia wants him safe. That's a noble cause, right Cloud?"

Something was off about the way she spoke about Harry, how she wanted me to check on him. It was reminiscent of sending someone to _check_ on a mentally unstable soldier, just to make sure they hadn't snapped and killed a whole village… like Sephiroth did. She made it seem all innocent, but in her eyes there was a thick helping of worry and fear.

Fear _for_ Harry?… Or fear _of_ Harry.

**What aren't you going? It would be easier.**

The spirit bit her lip and looked at the ground._ "Gaia has forbidden me from interfering at this time. I didn't agree with what she wants to do and has done. I'm not allowed to."_

Aerith is an Ancient, half Cetra, for her to not be involved and to disagree with Gaia…

**What has she done? To who? Why involve Harry?**

_Aerith smile turned slightly bitter, an unbecoming expression for the former flower girl. _

"_I can't tell you, Cloud, Gaia has forbidden my intervention, remember? I… I think you should go check on Harry."_

**You know don't you. **I accused her, as she just looked guilty away. **You know everything and you won't help, **I yelled mentally as she faded away.

**Explain. Tell me what's going on!**

"_I'm sorry."_

I cursed and stomped my way to my bike, leaving the half-done dishes in the sink.

"Gaia, be damned."

0

Fenrir made the journey to Harry's apartment quick with limited time to fret or worry over what would waiting for me once I got there.

With a weary sigh, I knocked on Harry's door and stepped back. I couldn't hear movement from inside. With my enhanced senses I couldn't hear any sign of a presence in the apartment. It was empty.

"Son of a-" I began to curse, only to be interrupted by the sight of a billowing red cloak and the soft-spoken 'Cloud'.

"Vincent?" I exclaimed, surprised. He was unlocking Harry's door with a key, instead of a lock-picking kit like most Turks would. If not for mako, my face would resemble a charry right now. I can't believe I missed the signs, even with years of having to be constantly observant, I didn't see this.

"So, you live with Harry?" I asked, awkwardly.

"If you wish to label it, you may do so?" He replied cryptically.

I just nodded and slightly and filed this discovery away for later. I had to find Harry first.

"Vincent-"

"He said he wanted to see where he was found," Vincent cut in, crimson eyes laced with humour.

"The forgotten city."

Vincent just entered the apartment, leaving me to the assumption that I was correct.

0

Behind the walls of Harry's apartment, Vincent allowed himself a small, dare he think it, smile.

With a shake of his head, he sat on a chair at the table, to begin the task of filing Harry's memories. Pushing his bangs out of the way, he thought of his encounter with Cloud.

"It seems we're all being pulled into Harry's web of change."

0

Harry's P.O.V

I reached the edge of a murky lake where a shining white city like structure rose. It was leaking a foreboding feeling and the air tasted stale. The white trees I'd been driving through framed the waters edge.

The water lapped at my feet, embracing my mind with a strong pull. Mechanically I waded waist deep into the dark water, not thinking of anything but being pulled deeper into the waters hold.

With a waterlogged mind, I stared into the waters depths. My reflection stared back at me, and then it smiled crookedly.

With sluggish muscles, I pulled my hand free from the water and touched my own lips. They were blank and expressionless, not the twisted smirk that looked back at me.

"_Hello, love."_

If everything didn't feel so heavy I would be surprised that my reflection was talking back to me. But I couldn't muster enough strength to even widen my eyes.

"_Oh yes, that. Ingenious right? I commanded the water to call to you and then had it sap your energy. It feels so good to have a full course dinner after surviving so long on the small midnight snacks that you threw me."_

I stared at the reflection blankly, unable to think of an appropriate response.

"_Now, now, don't look like that?"_ he said, the crooked smile widening. The weight on my mind lifted slightly, letting me form clear thoughts. I didn't like the darkness that gathered in the reflections eyes.

'Look like what?' I thought dully, as I blinked. It took five seconds more than usual.

"_Oh, you don't know who I am? Tsk, tsk, and here I was so looking forward to seeing your face when you figured out who I was."_

'Who are you?' I asked automatically. He cocked his head to the side.

"_You poor darling, so in the dark. I'm the man you'll become."_

'But you're-' I thought but he caught on and cut me of with a raised brow.

"_Dark? If you have to use a label, I'd prefer… enlightened."_

'Insane'. As that thought made itself known a blinding pain stabbed at my brain.

"_Insane? I'm not insane!"_ he yelled, rage overtaking his handsome features, the water turned choppy, ice began to crawl along the surface of the lake, and the earth rumbled in discontent. As his temper cooled the rumbled died down and the water turned smooth.

"_Never insane,"_ he said sternly._ "I'm perfect. More than Cloud, as Gaia's champion, more than Sephiroth, with all his mother shit. I'm flawless in my genius, my skill and my beauty. There is nothing more god-like than I."_

'You're no god', I thought viciously.

His crooked smile returned. _"Not yet, but soon. You'll feel it happening, the power, the darkness, inside of you."_

'I'll be dead first, if not by myself then by Cloud. He's not stupid, you know?' I told him with a churlish tone.

"_He doesn't know a thing about you, it'll be too little too late when he finds out and you won't kill yourself. No, you'll embrace the beauty of our darkness, as the water embraces you."_

'I don't believe you.'

"_I don't need you too, for I know I am right."_

0

A/N- Okay, so I know I've been a bit free-wheeling with who acts like their with Harry, so to speak, and I swear that's it's only for convenience sake. This is a strictly Cloud/Harry fic. I know that's a bit disappointing but deal with it.

Updates will be slower as I'm finally entering a year that will require actual work from me and not bullshit. Also my editor is in the same year and has her own stories to write, so between the two of us it's going to be a long haul.

I also want to ask you, my readers, to let me know if I start moving to fast with the story. Also I hope you read this because it'd good and not because you hope it'll be as trashy but good as a Harlequin Mills and Boon novel.

Yay, finally, more plot development.

Sending you love on Valentine's Day (I know it's not till the 14th),

Tawny


	12. Error

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he is so damn hard to get right.

_"You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be."__-Albus Dumbledore_

0

Cloud's P.O.V

Silence permeated the large room, which held the heroes and villains of the many defeats of Sephiroth. Tension rode the waves of silence like it had mastery of it. It hurt to breathe the tension was so thick and nobody could work past the cotton wool lodged in their throats to deny or adhere what had been said.

One person in the room knew the truth and it was he that broke the silence and picked up their shattered thoughts.

"It is not him," Vincent stated calmly.

Rufus head turned sharply to look at him, from the head of the long business table. "Our best analysts have confirmed that he is the one. No one else on _Gaia_ but him."

"ShinRa's analysts are a far reach from what they were, they could be wrong," Vincent responded monotonously.

Rufus sneered and glared at the ex-Turk, while Vincent ignored him in favour of looking around the table, gathering information from everyone's expressions. Nobody could say this wasn't a surprise. It didn't matter how easily he became part of their lives, why his past was kept inside his heart, or why he was babysat by Gaia's lifestream hang-arounds. They told themselves that they didn't need to know the answers, I thought didn't need to know them either, and because of our unwillingness to pry and push him he will be guilty before he is innocent.

I should have expected this, years of hunting Sephiroth and fighting him taught me that being paranoid was the best defence you had. So why did I feel the onset of denial. It was normal for me to expect anyone to suddenly backstab me, to change into someone I no longer know, so why did I feel my heart clench when he became the main suspect. The stones crushing my heart between them abated briefly when I glanced at the copy of the prophecy.

He's pure of heart. Help him.

It wasn't him who was at fault it was the interloper. The demon, the darkness that I met, the darkness that tried to be him, the darkness that was but a _messenger_.

But that shouldn't matter. Harry was carrying a darkness within him that could put an end to Gaia and it was our responsibility, my responsibility, to stop it before it happened.

I don't think I'll be able to, when we first met sure, but not anymore.

"We can't know for sure," I spoke up, drawing people out of their own musings.

"Then nothing more needs to be discussed," Vincent broke in, seemingly relaxed, but the knowing air around him suggested that he was holding something back and it seemed I was going to be the only one to pull him up on it, because the Turks weren't.

"Vincent, you seem to believe all the facts aren't here. Care to fill us in."

Vincent's red orbs flicked to me. His intense gaze bored into me, ordering me to forget about it. A Turk technique, one I'd thrown off long ago, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's personal." Was the flat reply.

Rufus' gaze snapped onto the ex-Turk's face and his glared deepened. With a cutting look, he commented, "Surely, when faced with the destruction of Gaia, personal knowledge no longer matters."

Vincent's expression did not change as he answered, "I assure you Rufus, it does." Those words signalled the end of the current subject and I knew Vincent would not be more forthcoming without explicit permission given by Harry. Turks knew how to keep their secrets.

Rufus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Meeting adjourned then. We'll wait and see how things play out for a little longer."

I dragged myself from my chair, debating on whether I should have left Harry in the Forgotten City and come here in the first place. We didn't cover anything new, anything that couldn't be figured out by Yuffie or Cid, if they bothered to think about it.

Running an impatient hand through my hair I hurried to Fenrir and hoped I catch Harry before he decided to go out again. Fenrir tore away from Healin Lodge and I made it to Edge in record time. The elevator journey would have taken too long to reach his apartment, and with my mind buzzing with worry on the fact that I hadn't checked on him for at least twenty-four hours, I made sure to hasten my pace even more.

I stopped in the hall of Harry's level. This man could bring down all of Gaia and I was _worried_ for him. These feelings that sometimes surfaced at his mention were uncalled for and hazardous to more than myself but to all the inhabitants of Gaia. I must try to help Harry but if the ending of this prophecy is Gaia or he, then I'll make his death a painless one. I've given up too much for this world and whatever, and I mean _whatever_, I feel for Harry will not interfere with my duty to the planet.

But of course he wasn't there.

0

Harry's P.O.V

The grass was damp with dew; it tickled my skin whenever a breeze blew over. I was mainly dry, I noted dully, but it didn't really matter whether if I was dry or wet. It wouldn't matter if I was at deaths door either, or maybe it would be preferable, I don't know. Everything is hopeless, everything for nothing, that's life. His face leered at me in my minds eye.

_We are one, but I am not you, what we are I shall be and when I am not, we are together. I shalt not accept you, but when I do I shalt not be me to accept you. Together I am strong because I am both of us and we are powerful, to be us is to be God but to be me is to be at odds with God. I shall never be one with you because when I am, I am no longer me but you. _

_We do not combine but I transform to become what you are. We shall be together but stronger, for you are but an image of the future. Not the full sky but the horizon line that we both cannot see beyond. The world shall be mine but I will share it with you, but what world would love us, as we will be. For what is our power but the spite we feel at fate._

Somehow, I think I should've known. It wasn't bad luck; I think it's been in me for a long time. Growing with me and the more challenges I overcame that required me to dip into that dark place I always knew was there, the closer I got to this moment.

Looking back the signs were clear. The accidental magic on my family that always leant towards the violent solution. I can remember the feeling, the euphoria at seeing their pain as the payment for mine. The slimy, sick feeling I felt after, as the joy retreated and left me weak and guilty.

"_That joy, that strength could be ours forever if you'd let me."_

"And all I'd have to give up are my morals and humanity. The things that have caused all my losses," I whispered, letting my words get lost as another breeze blew over.

"_Yesss, a small price to pay to be powerful, to have all you want. You'll never have to feel guilty again, for no God will feel regret. You can have every vice you desire, nothing will be denied to you."_

"Yet, no power I hold can bring back the dead, not since I destroyed the Hallows. What point is there to power without companionship?"

"_Create the new Hallows; we are still Master of Death. Anything we desire, it shall be ours and none shall oppose our rule. WE shall be the one who was born a hero and became a God!"_

I felt tired, the exhaustion that always followed a revelation settled in my brain, burrowing deep. Everything lost its already fuzzy clarity, the world winked in and out of existence. I clung to the dream only person who was always with me, myself.

"…Sounds…like a…future."


	13. Repeat

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he is so damn hard to get right.

_It is my belief... that the truth is generally preferable to lies __**-**__Albus Dumbledore_

0

Harry's P.O.V

After all those years waking up with my scar bleeding and having Lucky the leprechaun dancing on my brain at the same, you'd think I wouldn't be fazed by the headache from hell taking up residence behind my eyes, but it is not so. The incredibly loud throbbing in my ears that echoed its way into my head signalled its arrival and sitting up confirmed its extended stay as my personal reminded that whatever I was doing last night was neither healthy nor worth it.

A hand automatically pushed itself through my hair, a force of habit more than anything else as I had long since learnt that my hair didn't do neat. I rolled my head a couple of times to loosen up my neck. I stopped halfway through a roll as my now upside down eyes saw an unmistakable red blob. He was practically a statue, as he stood randomly near where I'd, for some reason, fallen asleep.

"Vincent? How long have you been there?" I asked, as the statue slowly came to life.

"…A while."

The awkward answer coming from the ex-Turk was mildly amusing but also at the same time something completely opposite.

"That's kind of creepy, you know."

There was only silence to be heard from the man in red but he did offer a hand to help me up.

Once firmly standing on the ground, I set off to where I think I left Phoenix but as I don't even remotely remember last night, I wouldn't trust that I was going the right way, so I let Vincent lead me.

0

One might find it amusing that history repeats itself over and over again but for me, it was just getting irritating. I knew those looks from the moment I took one step into the room. Their carefully constructed masks aimed to keep me from knowing they were watching me. I was once again a suspect in a mystery that I knew nothing about. If it weren't for the carefully constructed silence in my apartment then I wouldn't have even known they were there, but no one can keep so quiet for long. It's somewhat disappointing that not one of them had the balls to tell me why they suspected me, so then I could at least do something to deserve that suspicion and make it worthwhile.

With an irritated sigh, I turned on my heel determined to march right out that door and probably never come back. I heard the careful shifting of bodyweight and knew I wouldn't actually get out the door. Cid was oh-so-casually leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest. He pulled a cigarette out of a packet.

"Don't smoke in here, if you're going to kill yourself do it outside, at least that way you don't stain the carpet."

I walked impassively up the stairs and to my room. If they thought for one minute that I was going to give in, then they should ask Narcissa how long it took her to get me to tell her everything, I thought pacing along the length of the room.

Of course not everyone was suspicious of me and at least I wasn't the only one who didn't know what was going on, although I probably had a better grasp than the owners of the tiny hands that curled around the edge of my slightly open door.

Marlene and Denzel may have grown up in hard times and Marlene may be like Dumbledore with all that endless wisdom that she dished out but they were too young to understand that for the adults suspicion was the logical way they could keep each other safe. That doesn't make it the right way, but it's a practical way. They also weren't privileged to be included in life or death, end of the world matters, where they really should know so they don't do anything stupid and get other people, or themselves, killed.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, you didn't even say hi to anyone," Denzel put in.

They both stared up at me in worry. I turned my back and walked to the other side of the room.

"I'm fine. Go downstairs and tell the others to bugger off," I said tiredly and stomped into the ensuite bathroom.

0

The last person I wanted to see when I was finally calm enough to exit the bathroom was Cloud. His stupid gorgeous blue eyes were watching me in concern. Oh, he was a good actor. He was fake-it till you make-it in the flesh. That leaves me being the sorry idiot that he was stringing along out of necessity to learn what I'm hiding.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Bitterness was rearing its weary head on me again and I knew past experience that wearing it did not become me.

Cloud had been waiting patiently but even he couldn't stand the building awkwardness that was collecting in the air between us.

"Harry, I can understand that you might be confused as to why we're all here but Tifa doesn't appreciate you using the language you did to the kids," he said softly, guiltily.

I shook my head negatively and gave a harsh laugh. Cloud's expression morphed into confused, a small shift in his features. His lips pressed together a little more and his eyebrows drew a little closer together.

"I'm hardly close to confused, Strife. I know exactly why you're here but what I don't know is why you bothered to talk to me if I'm suspect to something that you don't have the bollocks to tell me about? Or are you here to keep me under house arrest so you can watch my every move? Will I be allowed to pee by myself or will one of you watch that too?"

He opened his mouth but I cut him off. I sneered and moved past him to shut the bedroom door firmly, I didn't want any unwelcome listeners.

"Oh and about the kids, I'm sure they've heard worse after all the shit that tumbles from Cid's mouth."

Cloud's eyes widened minutely at my language.

"Surely Strife, you've heard a grown man swear before," I mocked and he glared.

"You don't swear. You are polite to everyone, even Rufus who you don't get along with. Something's wrong," Cloud said, cocking his head to the side in what would have been cute if I wasn't angry at every single person inside this apartment, minus the kids and maybe Vincent.

"Actually, quite the contrary. Nothing's wrong, this suspicion that everyone has suddenly developed is just one of things that I have _lived_ through before. Being looked at by people close to me like they think I'll put bullet in their head at any moment, or that I'll end their world as they know it, was just every other year for me. I just never expected it from you, but what can I know of other people beside the well observed fact that anyone can stab you in the back, for the right price."

"It's not like that!" Cloud exclaimed, his eyes alighting with fury as his posture tensed and hands clenched into fists.

"Then tell me Strife, how is it?" I asked bitterness creeping to the surface again, making my tone light but resigned because I already knew he had no answer. Everything was exactly what it seemed; he just couldn't admit that out loud.

"Before today you happily called me Cloud and now that's changed?" He asked, stalling for time most likely as he thought up his excuse.

"Before today I was a friend, now I'm a threat. That's changed too."

"No, it hasn't."

His soft reply was clearer to me than his loud exclamation before. Maybe he was faking it all? Or maybe he was and I was just playing the fool again?

"Don't try and sell me any bullshit, Cloud. I'm not the forgiving type."

His eyes lit up in hope as he saw through those words to the meaning behind them. An offer of trust, one that would be ripped away without hesitation if this all turned out to be a skilled performance by a talented actor.

A brief smile flashed across both our faces and was gone.

"Tell them all to leave, would you? I'm not going to be doing anything now, not when I'm this tired. Argh, all this arguing, it's exhausting."

Cloud nodded and left. I flopped on the bed and stared at the cream ceiling. I didn't notice the change when the ceiling became black because my eyes couldn't keep themselves open, as I was already asleep.

0

Cloud's P.O.V

Nobody was jumping at the idea of leaving Harry alone, ever. The past had seen to it that everyone was more than willing to go to any lengths to protect their friends, family and planet. It may not sit well with them, especially not the motherly Tifa, but they would do anything to keep everyone safe. I'm not sure if everyone included Harry for some of them anymore.

They left slowly, in twos, intending to stay at Seventh Heaven until I allowed them back to the apartment. Vincent waited for me, although he was giving me the stink eye.

"I know you intend on staying, Cloud, but it will do neither of you good. You should leave with me and the others."

I mutely shook my head and sat on the bottom stair, I would wait for Harry to come back down and I could explain properly. Vincent's disapproval didn't abate but he wouldn't push my decision.

"Be gone by morning, if you don't speak before then. You both don't need this right now."

He left silently. I shifted so my back was against the stair wall and thought about how I could tell Harry about everything. It was going to be hard to keep him calm and listen to everything. There were a million things I knew I'd have to take into consideration if I decided to go with this course of action. I glanced back up the stairs. There was no light that I could see from Harry's room. I have time.

0

I'm so sorry for the long wait guys; I honestly don't have an excuse. I can only hope that you'll forgive me, keep reading and don't give up on the story or me.

I'm hoping I'll be able to deliver monthly updates at least. I appreciate the review that told exactly how long I left you to suffer. You really helped a lot.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	14. Optimism

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he is so damn hard to get right.

_"I would assume that you were going to offer me refreshment, but the evidence so far suggests that that would be optimistic to the point of foolishness"_ _**-**__Albus Dumbledore_

0

Harry's P.O.V

I woke far more easily than the previous day. If you don't count tripping over my bed sheets, walking into the door and practically falling down the stairs when my foot got caught under some large, humanoid object that was residing on my stairs. Cloud and I hit the floor together, in the incredibly awkward position of him almost squashing me. His hands held his weight, in an odd push-up sort of position.

"Merlin Cloud, I told you to go home!" I huffed, covering the teeny tiny little bit of satisfaction of Cloud being here because he didn't need to know what he could get away with.

"Who the hell is Merlin?" he asked, seemingly in no hurry to get off.

"I find out you camped on my stairs, now you're practically lying on top of me and that's what you're asking. I think it should be more along the lines of 'I should get off now before Harry decides to punch me'."

Cloud said a muttered 'oh' and climbed off. "Yeah, I thought so," I said grumpily. Cloud looked around awkwardly, not really sure what do now he'd been discovered, I supposed.

I wandered into the kitchen, hoping the blonde would be smart enough to follow, and turned on the stove. I turned and walked back to the stairs, Cloud was still standing awkwardly at the bottom.

"Hey Cloudie, breakfast is waiting, are you going to move your ass?" I asked impatiently; though his dawdling wasn't really annoying me, which was something that scared me.

Cloud's head snapped in my direction and he gave a half-smile and a nod. Stepping back into the kitchen I put out plates and whipped up a sizable omelette to share.

He reached for the plate when I was done but I pulled it away. "You get food and then you leave," I said with a small glare. Cloud nodded and I passed him the plate.

0

My apartment seemed a little colder now. It could be the weather, or the heater, and probably not that Cloud was gone. Even if it was, I can still remember Hermione's cure for everything to do with her liking Ron, which is not to say that I like Cloud. Rummaging through the cupboards above the stove, I hoped I actually stocked the cure. Wait, there it was, behind the pineapple.

I grabbed a mug and poured a sachet of the glorious Belgian made flakes and added some milk before heating it up in the microwave.

When the heaven-made hot chocolate was done, I grabbed a soft, blue blanket and made a nest on the couch. I joined Hermione in this act of self-reflection and indulgence many times, especially once puberty hit. Before Ron finally made his move, she would sit in the Gryffindor Common Room and consume chocolate whether it be through eating or drinking, as long as it entered her body somehow. The only problem with hot chocolate is it tended to make me tired and with the warm and soft blanket, everything was looking a little fuzzy.

_Together I am strong because I am both of us and we are powerful, to be us is to be God but to be me is to be at odds with God. I shall never be one with you because when I am, I am no longer me but you._

_For what is our power but the spite we feel at fate._

_Looking back the signs were clear. The accidental magic on my family that always leant towards the violent solution. I can remember the feeling, the euphoria at seeing their pain as the payment for mine. The slimy, sick feeling I felt after, as the joy retreated and left me weak and guilty._

"_That joy, that strength could be ours forever if you'd let me."_

"_And all I'd have to give up are my morals and humanity. The things that have caused all my losses."_

"_Yesss, a small price to pay to be powerful, to have all you want. You'll never have to feel guilty again, for no God will feel regret. You can have every vice you desire, nothing will be denied to you."_

"_Yet, no power I hold can bring back the dead, not since I destroyed the Hallows. What point is there to power without companionship?"_

"_Create the new Hallows; we are still Master of Death. Anything we desire, it shall be ours and none shall oppose our rule. WE shall be the one who was born a hero and became a God!"_

"I don't want to be a God, I want to be normal. I'm not a God. I'm not a freak! Bloody hell, whatever part of me has gone crazy sounded a little like a megalomaniac. This is just what I need, a split personality that's evil and trying to take me over. In Merlin's name why am I so calm?"

I was so confused; I was panicking because I wasn't panicking. Just bloody brilliant.

0

The hot chocolate was gone, I finished it off quickly to try and avoid the memories from two nights ago-it didn't work, so now I had no hot chocolate and I was aware that some part of me was suffering a God complex and I was apparently okay with that. No furious researching for a cure or suicide attempts to expel the demon. I wish I had more hot chocolate.

I never actually took up the habit of drinking hot chocolate or eating chocolate till Draco and I got together, it helped me calm down when all I really wanted to do was kill the prat and calm was what I needed right now.

"He often joked that I loved chocolate more than I loved him."

"Yes, because they share _so_ much in common."

"I said that out loud, didn't I? _And_ I'm imagining Lucius talking back in that sarcastic drawl of his that kind of makes me want to sic Cerberus on his wardrobe," I said, out loud again.

I heard a deep chuckle from next to the couch. "Please be Vincent?" I begged the unknown deity that likes to leave me out to dry. I turned very slowly and yelped in surprise.

"Argh!"

One thing that I never expected to imagine, in my state of probable unconsciousness at this point, was Lucius sitting in a burgundy wingback armchair with large glass of expensive wine. He gave a smug grin at my yelp of shock.

"Your little devil cat will never find its way into my wardrobe ever again," Lucius said mildly, swirling the liquid in his glass.

"H-how did you get here? Are you here to take me back? 'Cause in all honesty I'm fine here, I mean look at this apartment. It's nice and cosy and mine and I'm not ready to leave it behind."

Lucius chuckled. "No, if you think about this Harry you'll realise that even if I was here, I wouldn't have my favourite chair or Narcissa's special wine-"

"She's going kill you if she finds out."

"-regardless, this isn't real. You're dreaming-"

"So no hot chocolate then?"

"-stop interrupting, please. But yes, no hot chocolate."

"You know it's kind of wrong to be dreaming about my ex-fiancé's father," I said, chuckling.

Lucius was massaging his temples with a tiny irritated 'V' between his eyes. "I did come here for a reason, just so you know."

I grinned and his mercury eyes, wiser than Draco's and darker but still so very familiar, softened a little.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile in ages, its comforting to know that you're so happy with that spiky-haired boy I saw you with this morning," Lucius commented and took a languid sip of wine.

I stared at him. You could hear the cars rushing through the streets outside of my dream and the random car alarms that would go of periodically.

"You mean Cloud?" I questioned, an _are-you-serious_ look no doubt making an appearance on my face.

Lucius looked up from his wine. "I don't know his name: I'm not Merlin despite my obvious talent, charisma and good looks. However, I'm going to assume that he's the only one in this world with hair like that, so yes Cloud."

I pulled the blanket tighter around my body and looked at the arm of Lucius' chair.

"It's not - I mean we're not - I'm not with anyone - what I'm trying to say is that I'm still single. Whatever you think is happening between Blondie and me it isn't there," I defended.

"But it could be, it's so blaringly obvious that there could be something there and I, for one, think you should go for it," he said with a smile, instead of his usual smirk.

I shook my head minutely. "Mn-nh. I can't," I whispered. The idea of it was ridiculous and somehow disheartening.

Lucius looked around the apartment and over me, with a sarcastic confused look on his face. "I don't anything stopping you, you're gay, he's gay, you're single, he's obviously got it bad for you. So unless you're suddenly straight or you do have a boyfriend who is okay with this thing with Cloud, then you have no grounds to say that."

I gave him an irritated stare, "I can't date Cloud."

"Why not?" Lucius asked, using his famous glare on me.

"I can't do that to Draco's memory," I exclaimed, anger seeping through into my tone.

"Harry, Draco's dead and it's taken me a year to be able to say that out loud and believe it's actually true. I've moved on and I want that for you too. I'll be the first to admit when I found out that Draco was bringing you home to meet us, I was the first to question whether we should let you into the house. But spending time with Draco, who loved you so much, made me start to love you too. You're like a son and I want you to be happy. I know without a doubt that Cloud can make you happy."

I shook my head and ran a mantra of _'I can't, I can't'_.

"The only thing that's insulting Draco's memory is your refusal to be happy, like he would want you to be," Lucius snapped and finished off his wine.

I whipped around to look at him in shock and hurt. He sighed and apologized. He refilled his glass with a bottle that appeared out of nowhere.

"I- I-"I stuttered and looked down at the fluffy blanket and picked at it, "I just don't think I could love someone again the way I did with Draco."

Lucius smiled and patted my arm before standing as the chair faded away, he took a step away from me and into this white doorway that had split through the space.

"You won't know until you try and I can tell that this boy is the best person to take that chance with. We can always do with more blondes in this family and who knows, he might be the one to save you," he smirked the 'Malfoy smirk' before walked through the doorway and disappearing.

I never thought about asking for help off the blonde or whether or not he could solve my problems but I never liked the thought of anyone getting hurt for me and that was almost a guarantee until now. Maybe Lucius was right and I should give Cloud a chance, if Lucius thought it was worth it, and maybe Lucius will be right and Cloud can save me from the darkness that's consuming me.

Next time I see him, I think I'll get Vincent to help me explain who I am to Cloud. I can't try and start a… thing, with no knowledge of our pasts between us. Lies, half-truths and assumptions are not the way I want people to know me. Here I'm 'Just Harry' but currently 'Just Harry' hardly even counts as a ghost of a person. I'm just a shadow but perhaps opening myself up to Cloud, can make me a person?

0

Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter with some plot finally stringing it along.

Reviews are welcomed.

Tawnyeyes10


	15. Explanation

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he is so damn hard to get right.

"_Tell me one last thing," said Harry. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"_

_"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"_ _**-**__Albus Dumbledore_

0

Harry's P.O.V

I had three hours. Three hours till Vincent and Cloud showed up and I had to try and convince the blonde to not kill me. That's why I asked Vincent to be there, so that he could back me up, although the whole transfer of memories thing was just as unbelievable as the magic bit.

Three hours to deal with the insane, scary parasite trying to take over my mind.

I settled down in the middle of the hallway, the only area with enough space for me to sit with nothing to interrupt. I may be looking inwards but it was so much harder to concentrate when there was stuff around for the magic to cling to.

I concentrated on the place I wanted to create. I want a tower, a jail for the parasite.

I was standing inside Malfoy manor, or at least my magic's recreation of it. I suppose you could call it Magus' place of residence. Which made the dungeons, outfitted in the as many runes and spells as it needs, the perfect place to hold the parasite. I walked through the manner, and down the darkening hallways to the dungeons.

In the cell, was the parasite bearing my face. He was leaning on the bars, hands resting through the slots. He looked up and his cold eyes bored into my own, and slowly he smirked.

"These bars won't hold me for long," he said, straightening up and wrapping his hands around the bars.

I glared at the parasite. "I don't need them to; you won't be leaving here before I find a way to destroy you. I suggest you get comfortable," I said curtly and turned away.

Magus met me halfway to the door and I nodded a greeting at him.

"Don't leave him alone for too long."

Magnus nodded and continued. I left the manor and stumbled my way back to consciousness. I woke with a start as my magic collided back into my body from the room it had been saturating. My head collided with something hard, when I sat up and I heard a startled grunt. I opened my eyes and saw Cloud, standing very close, with a hand on his head.

"Oh sorry," I said, rubbing my head as it throbbed a bit.

Cloud helped me up, then the three of us walked into the lounge room. Cloud and I sat on the couch while Vincent sat in the armchair.

"It's fine," Cloud said, once we were seated, "but why were you sleeping in the hallway?"

I fiddled with my hands. "Well- you see, I need to explain some stuff to you and you should probably listen till the end with an open mind."

Cloud nodded warily, a flicker of nervousness in his bright blue eyes. "Okay, I'll listen."

"So, I wasn't sleeping," Harry begun. "I was, in laymen's terms, meditating but if you wanna get technical I was extending my magical senses to be aware of what is around me, and then directing it inwards to survey my magical centre and the inner world it exists in."

"Magic? Like healing and Holy?" Cloud asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and something else, like memories haunting him.

Vincent answered that one, knowing that I had no idea what Holy was and the weird voice had disappeared since the parasite had become known and talking to Zack and Aerith was fairly noticeable now.

"Some what, like the Cetra, Harry's magic comes from power within that you're born with, but it's more powerful and is related to more than just the planet. He can use spells for practically everything."

I continued where he left off, "I come from another world called Earth and I went to school for people with magic like me. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaches witches and wizards aged eleven to seventeen to control their powers. Most people need wands to focus their powers, I don't need to all the time because for smaller spells I can use wandless magic. I was brought here after I won the war for my people against a maniac set on the domination of all wizards. I lost my fiancé to followers of the man I defeated when I thought I could save him from them. His name was Draco."

Cloud was silent when I finished. I waited for him to respond, glancing between his perplexed face and my hands.

He shook his head a few times and closed his eyes.

"Okay, so that stick and what you did to your motorcycle and how it wasn't trashed when you crashed? That was magic?"

We both nodded and Cloud's eyes flicked to Vincent. "And you can back this up?"

Vincent nodded and Cloud sighed. "Wow- um- okay then. Um, I guess I'm cool with it. It's going to take some time to get used to. I mean it could be worse, but what about- Dark head man, - him?" He asked, gesturing to his head and me.

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "You know about that?"

"I, um, had a dream about it, kind of?"

"Oh. Well, I can't make any promises but I've dealt with the problem for now but I can't guarantee a permanent fix at this time."

Cloud studied his hands and then looked up. "Okay. I guess than everything's okay for now, although this magic's thing is going to take some time to get my head around."

"Yeah, it's generally a lot to think about, but usually it's easier to grasp if you see it," I offered, pulling out my wand and handing it to Cloud. "Try and feel the heart of it," I instructed and Cloud closed his eyes in concentration.

Cloud held the wand silently before opening his eyes and handing it back. "I saw fire, the sky and ashes, but I don't know what 'heart' that could possibly be."

I was surprised by the accuracy of what he saw, people on Gaia must be far more in tune with natural magic than muggles on Earth.

"The_ heart_ of my wand is a Phoenix feather. A phoenix is a magical bird that bursts into flame at the end of its life and is reborn from the ashes. It also has healing tears. This particular feather came from a bird that my old headmaster owned," I explained and Cloud nodded in understanding, smiling at me in acceptance.

"Can I have a demonstration?" Cloud asked, his face lighting up in excitement.

I smiled and looked at Vincent and Cloud. "What do you want to see?"

Cloud looked thoughtful and then his eyes light up in inspiration. "Can you transform things? No, wait; can you dye Vincent's hair green? Or…"

"I can do lots of stuff," I interrupted, "but for this demonstration I'll keep it simple. _Avis._"

A small flock of birds flew out from the tip of my wands and flew out of the window and disappeared.

Cloud smiled as the smallest bird flew away from the others and settled in his hand before following the rest out of the window.

"Okay, that's officially awesome," Cloud breathed but was interrupted by a beeping coming from his pocket. He fished out his phone. A panicked looked clouded his face and jumped up from the couch.

"Shit! I've gotta go, Tifa's been waiting for me to visit. She's gonna kill me!"

He tore through the room and out the door. Vincent followed at a leisurely pace, not bothering to say goodbye to me, instead he just offered a passing wink.

I sat back on the couch, twirling my wand around my hand. Things seemed to be looking up.

0

Tifa's P.O.V

Washing dishes was usually a calming action for me, but with all hype about Harry and Cloud, everything seemed a little jumbled and nothing was really calming anymore. However, Cloud was a little right. Harry hadn't actually done anything yet. But he could and while I don't agree with the others ways of dealing with it or necessarily approve of Cloud's, it does have to be dealt with.

_And it has._

"Aerith? I thought you were being Cloud's guardian angel. Why are you visiting me?"

_I'm here to tell you to stop worrying about Harry, Harry's situation and everything involving that, including Cloud. It's been dealt with by the will of the planet._

"Why does it come now? The planet has never inferred in human trifles before, why now? Not that I'm ungrateful for the intrusion and saving us more pain and sorrow."

_The planet has always helped, just not as operatively as now. Harry is special and precious to the planet, much like Cloud is. Actually on that note, there is a favour I'd like to ask you?_

"Of course, Aerith. What is it?"

_Please tell Cloud that I'm not impressed with his time wasting on jump-starting his and Harry's relationship. He's had ages and I'm putting my foot down, figuratively, and now he going to suck it up and ask that boy out or I'll haunt his ass._

"I see. I'll pass the message along."

_Thank you. I'll let you get back to your dishes and soap._

"Bye."

Well, that was interesting. Now, it's just my massive stack of dirty dishes and me, again. Oh well, life can't always be remarkable. No, I'm looking forward to some quiet life, while it lasts.

0

Not my best chapter, but I actually have a working plan of the story now. It's great to know and have a reminder of what I'm writing about without talking about it for ages with my friends and then forgetting it the next day. However, I've been very busy lately and therefore had to churn out this chapter in my very small spare time, which is why it's later than usual.

Anyway, hoped you had some semblance of enjoyment in reading this one.

Tawnyeyes10


	16. Inhalation

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he is so damn hard to get right.

_"It's lucky it's dark...I haven't blushed so much since Madame Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."_ _**-**__Albus Dumbledore_

0

Harry's P.O.V

Despite being the famous Harry Potter back on Earth and being invited to many parties and such, especially after being engaged to Draco, I never actually attended them. So, after having every warrior in Edge on my back about my past, it was a little hard to understand why I was so suddenly, and so warmly, invited to a get-together by Tifa. Not only that, but she said she would send Cloud over, to help me dress appropriately.

Not to sound cocky, but I don't really need his help. I was engaged to Draco _Malfoy_, son of Lucius _Malfoy_, any style tips Cloud could give me have probably already been beaten into my head by both of them. But I'm not complaining too much, it is, after all, an excuse to spend more time with him.

But despite the suddenness of the get-together and the fact that my short-term crush was coming over to help me dress - of all things - I'm very nervous about tonight. I never really considered what I'd do after telling Cloud about magic and my world but later on I realised that nothing bad had happened when I'd told him. He didn't punch me, kill me, storm out or yell. He was hardly surprised. True, that he has seen healing rain caused by Aerith and remnants of Sephiroth appear and who knows what else. All this put the idea of telling everyone else about magic too. Tonight, at the get-together, I'm going to announce to all formerly in Avalanche and ShinRa that I'm a bloody wizard from England, in Europe, on the planet Earth.

I just hope it won't get me killed.

0

Cloud's P.O.V

I stood frozen in place in front of Harry's door; in fact I had been standing like this for at least five minutes. These nerves really had to go. Squaring my shoulders I stepped through the door.

The apartment was quiet, except for the dulled sound of water. Great. Harry in the shower, just the image I need to make this the easiest experience of my life. Note the sarcasm.

With a sigh and mental pictures that involved Sephiroth and lime green and things that truly repulsed me, I walked up the stairs to Harry's room. The bathroom door was slightly ajar - just slightly. Which, in other circumstances, I would prefer it be further open, but right now I was thankful it wasn't. I wasn't doing to well with self-control and the temptation might just tip the scales a bit too far.

"Cloud?" Harry called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah?' I asked, stepping further into the room.

There were clothes set out on the bed. I glanced at them briefly before Harry's called out again and I had to fight off another wave of mental images.

"The clothes I'll be wearing are on the bed. Make sure they meet Tifa's standards," his voice held a tone that was coloured with amusement. Right Tifa's standards. 'Make sure he looks good and the dress code is smart/casual'.

"Mmhm," I sounded in agreement. I looked back over at the clothes. I had to admit, Harry had really good taste. There was a deep purple silk dress shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of calf-high boots with silver buttons with some weird inscriptions on them running up the face on the outside.

"So do they pass?" Harry asked.

I whipped around and my mouth did a good impression of a face-plant only it was an oral cavity instead. Think words Cloud, words not sounds. Of course that thought was terribly hard to follow because in front of me I had a wet- a dripping wet- Harry with only a towel- was that a tattoo- on and it was really hard to think at all.

"Ah-yeah. They're great. Really sexy- I mean they would be sexy on- I mean- I'll let you get changed."

Harry smirked. "So I can look sexy, got it."

I blushed and left the room, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it.

"Idiot. What the hell was that? I saved Gaia from Sephiroth and yet I can't even talk to the guy I like without saying sexy a million times over."

"If it helps, I thought it was cute," Harry's muffled voice echoed through the door.

"Not particularly, because not only did I just humiliate myself, I just inadvertently confessed too. Today is just not my day," I said and slumped further against the door.

"Well, you're not going to know if your feelings are returned unless you stop leaning on the door because otherwise I can't leave the room."

"Oh right," I mumbled, blushing again, just another way to make an idiot of myself. Gaia, accepting your feelings causes all sorts of trouble. I stepped away from the door and walked downstairs. I heard Harry's light tread descend the stairs after me.

"So do I look sexy enough for you?"

I turned and once again- although to a lesser degree as Harry had more coverage this time- my mouth got homey with the floor, while my eyes decided that playing 'let's stare' at different parts of Harry's body that his clothes happened to accentuate, like his tiny waist or his nice legs. I'm finding myself especially liking the way his jeans hung low on his hips.

"Ah- yeah."

Why do I always say that? I may not be the smartest out there but I had a proper education. I'm not some country hick…Oh wait.

Harry chuckled, in that lovely baritone that had that clipped and elegant tone weaved through it.

"You're cute when flustered."

I heaved a sigh. "Great, an hours work on the right clothes deemed to be really attractive and almost deadly in sexiness and I get a 'cute'."

Harry smiled and patted my cheek lightly. "Come on, dear. Time's a wasting."

"Dear?"

"Well, it seemed fitting. The confession you inadvertently gave wasn't for nothing."

My hopes soared. "So does that mean you return my feelings?"

Harry turned and leaned in close. My brain could hardly keep up with the proximity change, which was probably good because it hadn't exactly helped me so far.

"I wouldn't dare call you cute, if I didn't know you were going to let me off and you're going to let me off because I like you just as much as you like me."

"Okay," I said, perking up considerably.

Harry smiled. "Let's get going, Blondie."

I nodded, a wide grin on my face. I left the apartment, but I didn't plan on arriving at the party without a little reward for my brave confession. Harry made sure to shut the door on his way out. He turned to leave with me.

I closed the small amount of distance between our faces. It was just a small brush at first, but when he started to reciprocate I felt a wave of desire sweep through me. Apparently ignoring your feelings, especially deep ones, can have repercussions when finally acknowledging them.

I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip and knew he'd get my message. After all, we'd done this once before. Harry moaned softly but pulled away.

"We really have to go."

Disappointment washed through me and I pouted at the object of said disappointment. He smiled at me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"If you don't want to be called cute, then don't use expressions like that."

"I'm not cute, you're cute," I said and moved in from another kiss.

A sharp stinging on my head interrupted that idea. Harry glared at me from his position against the door.

"No, we're going now. You might get a goodnight kiss if you behave yourself."

I backed away, hands in the air.

"Behaving."

0

The party, despite some rather surprising announcements, went well. Harry came out to everyone about magic. Some people were surprised, others (Aerith, Zack, Vincent and Me) weren't. Then by some unidentified possession, I came out to everyone about being Gay (most of the party weren't surprised) and dating Harry (to which people mostly though 'finally' and voiced so). I think that was what earned me the goodnight kiss and then the pull over the threshold and then the really _really_ nice making out on his couch. Then was the not so nice and somewhat scary visit from Vincent.

Also Tifa and Yuffie turned into raging fangirls after enough drinks and demanded we kiss for evidence, which I'm not terribly surprised at but I'm still recovering from that. I'm fairly sure they took picture too. Harry seemed rather traumatised after that one. But everything turned out all right.

After Vincent had said his piece to both me and Harry about each other- it must be hard to be a father figure to two people, who are starting a relationship together because he can't shoot anyone in the relationship should it go wrong, - we went back to making out. All in all in was a goodnight.

I glanced down at the warm body curled into mine. Yep, right now, everything was just perfect. Now I just have to make sure it stays that way.

0

Hey guys,

This is the edited chapter. Back from holidays and if you're interested I'm going to ramble about it right about now (Liz this can be for you're benefit so it's not too weird).

So I finished Mocking Jay in the eleven-hour car ride there. I got to see baby seals. I got two airbrush tattoos of a fleur-de-lis and a Chinese character meaning tiger. I went to a fair and played spotlight with some nice people. I went in the pool and spa everyday and then finished the new Skulduggery Pleasant book in the nine-hour car trip home.

Also I bought some awesome new code geass postures for any anime fans reading this. If you haven't seen it, watch it!

I look forward to your responses to this chapter. Oh and I apologise for the short, yet longer, length.

Tawnyeyes.


	17. Lovers

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he is so damn hard to get right.

_"It's__lucky__it's__dark...I__haven't__blushed__so__much__since__Madame__Pomfrey__told__me__she__liked__my__new__earmuffs."_ _**-**__Albus__Dumbledore_

0

Harry's P.O.V

Waking up in Cloud's arms was really nice and as much as I would've loved to spend the day locked away in them, I was never into sleeping late.

And as comfy and secure as it was in Cloud's arms, getting out of them was difficult.

I scooted away to the edge of the bed and squeaked when Cloud reached out and dragged me back again. He nuzzled his face into my neck and feigned sleep.

"I can feel you smiling," I stated, not amused by his currently successful attempts at keeping me in bed, "And it's not because you're happy that I'm here."

Cloud shifted and began placing light kisses along my neck. "I'm very happy you're here."

"But that's not the reason you're smiling," I repeated, struggling not to laugh.

"You're right, I'm smiling because you're here _and_ because I can kiss you like this," he said, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"And like this," he deepened the kiss. I pulled away before he could go any further.

"And like any normal person I'm getting up now," I said, trying once again to leave the bed. This effort was also proved unsuccessful.

Cloud grabbed my waist and pulled me down on top of him.

"You're getting up just now. I've been _up_ for hours," he remarked with a wolfish grin and a wink.

"Funny _and_ cute," I said, my voice overly enthusiastic, with a bright smile on my face, "looks like I got the jackpot."

Cloud pouted, "There's no need to be sarcastic. I'll let you get up, but first do I get one last kiss?"

I smiled and leaned down. "Haven't gotten enough of those already?"

He smiled softly. "I'll never have enough of you."

We met in the middle for a slow kiss that deepened with every second that passed. His tongue licked slowly across the seam of my lips and when I refused to yield he lightly bit me. I could feel his lips smirking against mine as I moaned and opened to him. His tongue leisurely stroked across mine and his hands wandered their way up my chest to lightly massage the muscles beneath the skin. I moaned again and felt myself flush at how loud it was. His calloused hands caressed my stomach and we broke apart for a minute.

"You're cute, and I love it when you moan for me," he whispered huskily. He moved back in to kiss me again and resumed tracing designs on my skin with his hands. His hands wandered down to my lower back, I fought the moan that had been threatening to rise.

"Don't be embarrassed, I want to hear you."

I smiled and then squeaked when he groped me. I glared down at him and he smiled innocently.

"You don't get to look innocent when you just groped my ass. And who says you get to do that anyway?" I said indignantly.

"Your boyfriend says so. It just so happens that boyfriend is me," Cloud said, smirking. His smirk then morphed into a wide smile.

"I'm you're boyfriend now," he said serenely, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes, you are," I said, climbing over the top of him and walking into the bathroom, "And is my boyfriend going to join me in the shower."

Cloud jumped out of the bed and raced into the bathroom, "YES, HE IS!"

0

Tifa's P.O.V

"Hey Tifa," Harry called as he stepped into the bar.

"Harry!" I yelled and I bounced over to give him a hug, "You're looking so happy. I'm so happy for you!"

"Tifa, I need to breathe," he choked out; I blushed and let go with a small 'Oh'.

"So why are you here?" I asked my newly boyfriend-ed friend.

Harry shrugged, "I haven't worked here in while and I thought you might need help."

I beamed at the sweet suggestion. "Okay, it'd be nice to have company behind the counter."

Harry helped me wash up glasses and plates from the last meal I made which was a mixture of breakfast, morning lunch and tea, and he showed off a bit by making the saucepans wash themselves like someone named Mrs. Weasley used to do. We finished quickly, especially thanks to Harry's magic, and there weren't enough customers to warrant two people working behind the bar.

"Now that we're done, what are you planning to do now?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, annoy someone else."

"Well Cid might like some help with whatever he's building now," I suggested and Harry nodded and waved before heading off towards Cid's garage.

Cloud burst in the door a minute later and looked around wildly.

"Has anyone seen my boyfriend?"

I gave him a 'what are you doing look' and responded, "Yeah, he just left."

Cloud cursed and said, "Dammit, he owes me for the shower incident," and left.

Reno sidled up to the bar.

"What happened in their shower that I missed?"

0

Cloud's P.O.V

Harry was once again practising the art of running away and once again I was following, only this time it wasn't so much frustrating as fun. There was something very exhilarating in the art of capturing ones prey and while in the process of that contemplating what to do with it once you had caught it. Harry was going to be fun to catch and then punish for what he did in the shower, although short of returning the favour of what he did there wasn't much I could punish him with that wouldn't be equally enjoyable for him as it was for me.

I made my way over to Cid's garage and entered more quietly than I did Seventh Heaven. I looked around for the man I could now call my boyfriend. Every time I mentioned that fact all I could think was '_he__he_, Harry's my boyfriend.'

"Has anyone seen my boyfriend?"

Harry popped up from behind a car and grinned. "You don't have to advertise it wherever you go, Cloud. Everyone already knows."

I grabbed his waist as he walked past and pulled him against my chest, "Still I can't take chances, not with men like Reno wandering around. Come on."

I took Harry back to Seventh Heaven, which was now busy thanks to the hours gone by in which I spent chasing after Harry when he left me by myself in a freezing cold shower with a raging hard on. Ah, the joys of having a boyfriend with a sense of humour.

We got in the door and up the stairs of Seventh Heaven fine, despite the five or so minutes spent every step of the way engaged in a passionate lip lock. I'm sure at some of Tifa's customers appreciated the sentiment. Outside my door, where I had conveniently pushed Harry up against, was where we encountered some 'Tifa might kill you' trouble.

"Cloud? Why are you and Harry kissing?" Marlene asked, innocent eyes wide in curiosity.

I stared opened mouthed at the two kids who stood in their bedroom doorway framed by the light that emitted from inside.

"Um- you know, friends kiss sometimes when they're really… _friendly_ with each other. You guys should probably go to bed. Tifa won't be happy when she finds out you're not asleep."

Marlene giggled, "Tifa won't be happy if we tell her you've been kissing boys in front of us."

"What- hey? That's not fair. I didn't know you were there. Now got to bed and we'll forget this exchange ever happened."

The kids slipped soundlessly into their rooms.

"I think Tifa shouldn't let Turks into her bar anymore, they're bad influences," I said with a huff.

Harry chuckled quietly, "I like the Turks. They bring excitement into an otherwise boring life."

I looked at him, feeling a little hurt and he laughed. "I'm kidding, they don't have any blonde Turks who are guys. I'm hung up to dry on that perspective."

I grinned. "Good, because it would be disastrous if the end of the world came about, again, and there was no one to fly the helicopter or provide bombs made out of fireworks."

"You make it sound like that's all we're good for," a familiar voice called.

Reno was leaning against the railing at the top of the stairs, a glass of bright blue liquid in his hand.

"Is it not?" I asked and with a sly grin opened the door to my room and pushed Harry in.

I went back to kissing Harry and had to stop and help him when the zipper on my shirt got stuck and I wasn't able to kiss him anymore before because he was too busy trying to tug it open to pay attention to what I was doing.

This time it was Harry's turn to explore my body. His fingers lightly traced over the barely visible scars and marks from all the battles that eventually brought peace. I'd interrupt him often by kissing him again, so he'd have to stop and return the kiss, his hands automatically moving from my chest to slide and bury themselves in my hair, to which he'd often give a sharp yank to keep me under control.

With every kiss, there was another good memory to keep us going.

0

So uh, yeah, overdue chapter, but on the Brightside I just did my deb, so yay for me.

So enjoy.

Tawnyeyes


	18. Prisoner

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he is so damn hard to get right.

"_Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"__**-**__Albus Dumbledore_

0

The inside of Harry's mind had not changed since he had been imprisoned there. The guard dog that his host had set for him came to check on him often, the man who symbolised the lake of magic that his host was born with. Despite his best efforts he had been unable to access that lake or gain any leverage over his host's mind. He had been scraping at the bars of his cell for days and there too little progress made. His host was gaining strength and soon he would be unable to escape the accursed bars that held him. His mother was waiting for him. She would be unleashed unto the world and reclaim her lost warriors and his host would be his vessel as the warriors would be hers and together they would rule and ravage any world they came across on their journey. But first as mentioned before, he would have to escape.

Without his host's mind and power to feed off, his power had become barely a shadow of his hosts but it was enough. Tendrils of heat stretched out from his hand, clinging to the cell bars and he grinned madly. The prison was crafted with runes to keep him locked away but it didn't bind his strength. This host would've been very lucky if he had kept him imprisoned for more than a year before those runes corroded away on their own, the only thing he was doing was lessening the time frame he had to wait.

He concentrated his strength on the bars. He'd burned half of the runes off the bars already, now he just had to finish the other half and then start on the ones carved into the floor outside his cell. He could've easily finished the bars and half of the floor by now if he'd remained uninterrupted but the guard dog must be kept unawares of what he was doing. He needed to gain control of the lake section by section and then weaken the mind of his host. Nothing in his plan would succeed if he accomplished things in haste, he would take his time.

A heavy movement of air signalled the door opening and he jerked away from the bars and sat comfortably in his cell. His guard dog stepped up to cell and stared down at him.

"Hello Magus," he said with a smirk.

"Scum," Magus sneered at him.

"Oh, touchy today, and here I was looking forward to our little chats."

"I do not," Magus said in a clipped tone, going about his inspection of the area and renewing the power of the wards.

"I don't expect you to, my dear Magus. Now, any chance of letting me out to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting public?"

Magus growled. "You're aren't ever getting out, enjoy your eternal 'me' time."

His jailer left and he leaned back on his elbows and conjured a small spark of bluebell flame. He smirked and shook his hair out of his eyes. He pushed himself up and went back to burning the runes off the bars. He was almost done too.

Very soon he would be free to roam about his host's mind, corrupting it piece by piece until he was the puppeteer and his host had all the correct strings attached. Then he could have his fun, jerking his host around and crushing his spirit until it shattered into a million itty-bitty shards.

The fantasies of his mother's glory and the fun he would be allowed to have in the future fuelled his strength and the last rune that remained on the bars of his cell wafted away in a trail of smoke. He smiled a genuine albeit very creepy smile and wrenched the bars out of their placing. Summoning more heat than before, as the power he'd stolen from the runes threatened to burn him inside out, he pushed it into the runes on the floor of his jail. It would not be long now.

0

Smoke billowed over the floor of the jail that held him. The large amount of runes on the floor made sure that even now when all of them had been cleared the smoke from their removal still lingered.

He almost skipped through the dungeon door. Magus better watch out because now he was free his jailer was the first person…being…personification that he was coming after.

"My dear Magus," he called, actually skipping through the mansion now.

"I know you can hear me, come out, come out–"

"Whatever are you doing out of your cell?" Magus' voice boomed from all around him.

He giggled and skipped into the centre of entrance hall.

"Why Magus what else would I be doing out of my cell…"

He waved his hand and the door to the study was thrown open. The papers that were stacked in neat piles on the desk for when Magus looked over them blew everywhere.

Magus didn't even look up from the document he was reading to acknowledge the prisoner. He did look up when he felt power steadily building from his prisoner.

"…I'm exacting my revenge."

0

Magus didn't understand how he'd gone from being sitting comfortably behind his desk, previewing the state of Harry's metal defences– which apparently are not as sound as he thought because if they were he wouldn't be in this position– and now he was sitting _un_comfortably on the floor of the study, tied to the chair on which _he_ was sitting spinning around on the swivel like a child.

Demeaning. That's what this was.

He grinned down at Magus, teeth a little shaper than average.

"This is going to be so much fun, little bitch," he said gleefully.

He spun around a few more times and then loudly banged his feet onto the desk. He plucked a few papers from the desk and scanned them.

"My host seems to have fortified his mind very thoroughly, however, nothing that mother isn't able to circumvent. It's a shame really, this host is very powerful and if he wasn't he wouldn't be useful to mother and you wouldn't be in this delicious position. The joys of having lots of power."

He sighed and stroked Magus' hair with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I think I'll be wreaking havoc on those unsuspecting villagers sooner than you thought."

0

Hey Guys,

I have exams now so I thought I get this done before I started. This chapter is by far the shortest but I think its perfect to get across what I need to. I know that we've reached the peak and there it's downhill from here and I know you've realised it too.

This story is far different from when I first started so I may have to re-write the first few chapters so that these still make sense. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and stick with it now that we're getting back into the business of bad.

Tawnyeyes


	19. Corrupted

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he is so damn hard to get right.

"_You disgust me" **-**Albus Dumbledore_

0

Harry's P.O.V

I wandered through the mansion that represented the inside of my mind. I was slightly concerned, as Magus hadn't greeted me yet and proceeded to update me on the status of my mental wards and magical core.

"Magus," I called, my voice echoing through the house.

There was no answer and the slight concern I was feeling wasn't so slight anymore.

I made my way to the study, where Magus often holed himself away, and found the doors to be locked and warded. With a frown I concentrated on the doors and forced them open.

The study was in disarray. Papers were stacked haphazardly and the piles were toppling over to join the sheets that coated the floor. Books, that once lined the numerous shelves, were left also left in stacks and the occasional toppled pile. I paid their no mind because at this moment something much more valuable was missing from the disaster zone. Magus.

Without Magus there was no one to peruse, file and complete the records. Any and every change, shift, rise or fall, in my magic was recorded and sent to Magus, who then saw to the health and state of my magic and other personal protections, such as the mental wards I had in place. With no Magus to peruse, file and complete the record, it was no wonder the study was such a mess. The fact that Magus was gone is a worry in itself but for safety's sake I checked through the latest records made.

There had been a gradual shift in my magic over the past two days, it doesn't seem like anything spectacular but with Magus gone I can only assume that whatever shift this is, they're tied together.

Dread was curling in my stomach and I fought down the urge to vomit as I recalled that Magus had been guarding the parasite. I tried to calm down as I left the study and headed for the dungeons but seeing the door hanging open didn't reassure me anymore than the scene inside did. The walls were charred and black, as was the floor. The bars that caged the parasite were a garbled mess that appeared to have been torn out their sockets. As much as I wanted to fix the damage wrought upon the wards there was a much more pressing matter, the parasite was free.

"Ah, I see I've been discovered," he said.

With a jolt and the laughter of him echoing in my head I woke from the meditative sleep I had put myself into. Cloud had learnt from last time he found me meditating and tumbled to the side so we wouldn't collide heads.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked, grinning as a pink blush spread across his cheeks.

"No, you were meditating," he answered, blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"And that's not just as creepy," I replied, before sitting up and attempting to slide to the end of the bed. The muscled arms that slithered around my waist made sure that the attempt was indeed just an attempt. Cloud tugged me back against him and laid his face down on my shoulder.

"You didn't strike me as an early riser?" Cloud commented cheekily, repeating a phrase he'd said to me when I first came to live on Gaia.

"I'm not," I replied in turn.

'Ignoring me won't make me go away,' he whispered in my mind and I remembered why I was getting out of bed in the first place.

"I'm going to call Vincent, you stay here and look–"

"Gorgeous, Fuckable, Magnificently God-like–"

"Now you're sounding like Sephiroth."

"Ah, we can't have that."

"I'm leaving."

I left the room and made my way to the balcony that had been previously gone unused.

"Hey Vincent, if you get this message. My plan has gone to shit and I'm not sure how long I'll still be myself, so while I am, just letting you know that I'm proceeding with plan B. Wish me luck."

Sighing deeply, I closed my eyes and steeled my will for the plan I was going to complete. For the greater good, that's what people said, right?

I returned to the bedroom and found that Cloud was asleep. I curled up next to him, like Crookshanks used to curl up next to Hermione while she read, and gave into the weariness that had replaced my joy and would soon take away everything else.

0

Heaviness weighed me down, the heaviness of having a body. I flexed my host's– no, my fingers. I enjoyed the way they obeyed my command and what that represented. My host was now experiencing the incorporeal feeling of only existing in the back of his own mind. His body was now mine and his power was mine also. Gaia was mistaken to think that this man was any stronger than the average hero; they all fail to protect themselves from those that attack them from inside. You cannot fight you own mind, my host was a prime example. His weakness meant my mother would win and Gaia would crumble beneath my brother's feet, for this future I would give my existence.

With the heaviness came heat, but it was not my own. _My_ eyes snapped from my fingers to the body my host had joined in bed before he had given up his body to me during his sleep. Yek, I'm in bed with Gaia's hero. It's making my skin crawl just thinking about him touching me.

With a poisonous look at the peacefully resting blonde, I wrestled through his hold and stood. I had work to do and as easy as it would be to harm my enemy, it would also be cowardly. I'd prefer to watch him gawk, gape and finally die as Sephiroth bests him in their routine death matches.

Of course as our plan dictates neither my host nor I will see Sephiroth or Cloud do anything. This time, however, the pretty blonde with a big sword will not defeat him.

The man in the bed stirred and awoke. He blinked blearily at me and pulled himself up onto his elbow.

"Harry? Why're you up?"

I couldn't help the malicious smirk that slithered onto my face. This man was weak, tired and utterly mistaken.

"I'm not your Harry."

Cloud looked taken aback and very confused. With a bout of creepy laughter I left him to his own devices, I wouldn't be the one to destroy my host's relationship; time would do that well enough. If Cloud didn't start a fight, then there wouldn't be one. Yet.

I heard scuffling coming from the bedroom and rolled my eyes.

"Children and men, neither can let it go when their toys are taken away."

Cloud came charging out of the room, barely dressed decently and noticeably missing his hefty sword.

"Give Harry back to me!" Cloud demanded, glaring angrily at me.

I grinned, "You'd get further with your sword against my neck, but I'm sure you don't want to hurt your pet."

Cloud bristled but made no move to hurt me and I knew that as long as I was in control of this body, he never would.

There was silence. Cloud would break it first and until he did I was content to continue grinning madly at him.

"…Please."

I mentally took a surprised step back. I tried not to show it on my face but I didn't expect Cloud to say that. He always seemed far too prideful to plead, even for his lover.

"Keep begging and you'll really tickle my fancy, but it still won't get you anywhere."

Cloud moved in a blur but not fast enough. He made to slam me into the nearest wall but I intercepted his frenzied move, threw him off balance and into the floor. Cloud attempted to get back up, until I punched him in the face. He wouldn't be waking up soon enough to stop me.

"Just to let you know," I whispered into the unconscious man's ear, "My host, Harry, does love you. It's a slight shame that you'll never hear it from him."

I stood up straight and with what was perhaps a sad smile, but I'll never know, I left to fulfil my purpose.

0

Frowny Face. Sorry for the wait, busy Christmas and New Year. Enjoy.


	20. Ending

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he is so damn hard to get right.

"_Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love." **-**Albus Dumbledore_

0

Dark Harry's P.O.V

The city of the Ancients, or what was left of it, sparkled in the light of dusk. My host had not stopped fighting my control for even a second, and even now with night and his end so close he continued to struggle. This might've been over by now, except– as with the most difficult of rituals– there was a little extra boost needed and the moon would provide it.

My host railed against the bars of the prison. Turnabout is only fair play after all. Very soon the prison would be stripped away, along with the mansion and the magical core of my host and then his body as Sephiroth's legacy took over.

The forgotten city would soon be the city that holds the last memories of Harry Potter, the man who couldn't find peace.

0

Cloud's P.O.V

My head was throbbing in time with my heartbeat when I awoke and my face felt like someone had thrown a brick at it, but all that faded into the background with the realisation that Harry's body was hosting the essence of Jenova. Grabbing my PHS, First Tsurugi and my pants, at least then I wouldn't be fighting in only my boxers, I ran out the door and took the stairs two at a time. I stumbled when a familiar voice rang out in my head.

"_Cloud!"_

"**Aerith?"**

"_Cloud, it is time for the planet to remove Jenova's stain from the lifestream and all of Gaia. It's nearly to late for Harry, but Gaia knows he'll prevail. She begs you not to interfere."_

I growled angrily at the mention of Gaia's meddling. I revved Fenrir's engine and sped off, trusting Aerith to tell me wear to go.

"**The parasite in Harry's body spoke of 'Mother' and his 'Brother'. Jenova and Sephiroth, I've worked that much out, but how did the parasite enter his mind? What did Gaia do?"**

"_She placed the taint into Harry's mind and there it would wait and then it would surface. Harry would battle it and squash it with his power. She didn't think it would be so strong and that it would take his body, but she knows Harry will not let it defeat him. Harry is at the Forgotten City, but Cloud…Harry has a plan B and as hard as it will be, you can't interfere."_

"**I'll do whatever I have to. I won't let Harry fight alone."**

I was speeding past the white trees that lay on the outer edge of the Forgotten City.

"_In the end, Cloud, you may not have a choice."_

"**He said he loved me."**

0

Dark Harry's P.O.V

The time was coming and still my host railed against his prison, but it didn't matter now. I felt like I was blowing away with the wind. I could feel my hair lengthening and saw it blowing in the slight breeze. The raven colour of my host's tresses slipped away and turned silver and gray.

Soon there would be nothing left of Harry Potter.

My host rallied one last time.

0

Harry's P.O.V

I could feel my mind and power seeping away and being replaced by Jenova's influence, but I wouldn't let her win. I would cleanse Cloud's world of the evil in it, the same as I did in mine, and just like then there is a sacrifice required. I lost Draco and now the cycle would continue with me.

There were no words, none that could express the need that I had to do this. I filled my mind with thoughts of love, what I had with Draco, what I have with Cloud and called upon my magic. I would give my life to save those I love and I would want no other way to reach my end.

With one last thought on my mind, I pushed my magic out of body and into the surrounding area and then pulled it back. The force of it hit me like a tidal wave and swept me away. I let go and as I did, I saw a flash of blonde.

Cloud and Draco's faces swam in front of me, blending together. Blonde, blue and grey.

"Stay with me," they begged.

He begged. Cloud knelt above me, tears spilling down his cheeks, his hands shaking as they carded through my– MY– hair. I let out a breathy chuckle and pulled him down. I pressed my lips to his.

"I love you, Cloud Strife. Now, stop crying you're getting me wet," I whispered and kissed him one last time.

"I'll see you."

Then I let go and the sacrifice was made.

0

And so we have Harry's lasts moments.

Till next time.

Tawnyeyes.


	21. Lucius

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he is so damn hard to get right.

"_ By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say good-bye for the present." **-**Albus Dumbledore_

0

Cloud's P.O.V

I pulled Fenrir to a stop just outside of the Forgotten City. I assembled First Tsurugi in a rush and pushed past the dense foliage blocking my way. Stumbling through the murky water, I tried to reach Harry. I didn't know what would happen after I did, but if I could just reach him…then I could fight, I could help him.

I could save him.

The water slowed my movement and caused my clothes to wind around me body and restrict my movement even further. Harry looked so far away, even though he was only on the other side of the bank.

I pushed forward, drawing closer to my love and the opposite bank. A wave of magic exploded out of Harry, slamming into me and sending me under the water. I struggled to regain my feet, my brain barely able to catch up with the events that were unfolding. The wave rolled back, the magic crackling through the water and earth, gaining strength. I rose out of the water and scrambled onto the bank. The wave crashed into Harry, with all the force of a tidal wave. Harry crumpled and fell to the ground.

Panic rushed through me and I crawled, ignoring the pain shooting through me from the force of Harry's magic, over to my love's body. Harry's eyes focused and unfocused repeatedly, and he kept closed his eyes for much to long. I was losing him.

"Stay with me," I begged.

I ignored the hot, salty tears spilling down my cheeks. I ignored the way my hands couldn't stop shaking as they carded through Harry's dark hair. There was no shadow of the Calamity in Harry's eyes. It was dead and before long Harry would be to, already his heartbeat was slowing down. He let out a breathy chuckle and he, with what was probably the last of his strength, pulled me down. He softly pressed his lips to mine. I didn't want this to be the last time he'd kiss me.

"I love you, Cloud Strife. Now, stop crying you're getting me wet," he whispered and kissed me one last time.

One last time before he died.

"I'll see you."

And Harry was gone.

0

Harry's body lay on a spare bed above Seventh Heaven. People came and went, paying their respects to him or to attempt to console me or to attempt to console everyone else. I didn't move, or speak. What was the point when all the good in life had been viciously ripped away from me?

I'd set myself up in a chair, next to bed, and contented myself with gazing at Harry's face, now drained of life. I thought of all the ways I'd failed him, of all the things I could've changed, of how my life would've turned out without him and most of all, how I could bring him back.

There simply had to be a way. Aerith and Zack came back as ghosts, so maybe they just didn't fully make it back. It they had, maybe they'd be corporeal and then they could help Harry come back to me. Or maybe there was some spell, something to bring back the dead.

"Cloud." Tifa's voice cut through my inner thoughts like a knife.

I didn't look up or acknowledge that she had spoken.

"We've decided to bury Ha–him in Aerith's church, where it's peaceful."

When I didn't respond she left. Why couldn't Harry miraculously come back to life? I've never trusted in miracles, but right now I really want one to happen.

"_You're in luck."_

I jumped startled by the deep voice that sounded from my side. I turned my head.

A man with long blonde hair, a regal face and steel grey eyes gazed at me, before his eyes flicked over to Harry's prone body. He smirked, his gaze clouding over as though he was looking far into the distance, but that look was gone in a flash and his eyes snapped back to me. He extended a slightly transparent hand.

"_Cloud, I presume? My name is Lucius. Harry has told me so much about you. "_

0

A/N: I believe this is the third last chapter. Oh, we're so close to the end. It's only been two years or so.

I'll miss you guys, but keep a look out for my new stories.

Reviews would be delightful, although there's not much to say at this point.

Love you guys,

Tawny


	22. Miracle

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he is so damn hard to get right.

"_I take my hat off to you-or I would, if I were not afraid of showering you with spiders" **-**Albus Dumbledore_

0

"_Cloud, I presume? My name is Lucius. Harry has told me so much about you. "_

0

Cloud's P.O.V

People dressed in black would come and go from the church, taking time to thank or pray for Harry. A lot of them I could bet he hadn't seen or met before, but they still knew me. I could guess that the only reason people in Edge knew of Harry's death was because he was my lover, and I could guess they felt some sort of affection for him because he was associated with me. I couldn't stand it.

These people didn't love Harry; they didn't like Harry, not for himself. Harry deserved much more than loyalty won through me.

The service was small and private. The people of Edge were allowed to leave their condolences at the doors of the church, plastered on the outside walls and doors were notes and flowers. A sign to everyone that Harry would be missed. All of Avalanche, the Turks and Rufus ShinRa himself, where allowed to attend the service. No one questioned Lucius' presence next to me. I guess everyone's seen too much weird lately to care anymore. It was either that or they couldn't see him but Vincent had nodded a greeting at both of us so I assumed they were just ignoring the strange man with platinum blonde hair.

Lucius was showing himself to be a man who was well acquainted with Harry before his journey to Gaia. He talked about Harry as if he was his own son but since he was Draco's father Harry kind of was. I thought it was just weird wizard luck that someone had shown up to help but once Lucius had explained in depth about Harry's life and wizards in general, it made sense that it would be someone close to Harry who appeared to save him.

"Have I told you about Fawkes yet?"

"Do you assume we don't have eating utensils here?"

Lucius chucked, "It's good that you can make jokes, it means you have hope that Harry isn't dead."

"Because you said you find me a miracle."

"Oh I will, now Fawkes was a phoenix. Phoenixes are birds that die by bursting into flame and then are born again from their own ashes as a chick. They have healing tears and are known to be familiars for certain wizards. Fawkes belonged to the Headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He, Fawkes I mean, assisted Harry in his second year and saved him from a venomous bite from a basilisk."

"As much as I appreciate the distraction and story time, I fail to see how this is relevant," I said, rubbing my eyes and sighing.

"It will all make sense in a short while."

0

It was time to say our last goodbyes to Harry and bury his body beneath the church.

I stepped forward, the last person to say farewell, quickly loosing faith in Lucius' miracle. I reached Harry's body, stared down at his pale complexion and closed eyes. Too pale to be sleeping but not off-coloured in death. He was only a paler version of usual self, odd.

There was a crack and a screech, followed by a melancholy warble. A burst of light appeared above Harry's body. I covered my eyes against the sheer brightness that the light emitted. I found myself stepped back blindly, away from Harry.

With the sound of a hopeful trill, the light receded and there resting on Harry's chest was a bird.

"Ah, I see our miracle has arrived. Cloud, this is Fawkes."

"Fawkes? How is he the miracle? What's he going to do?"

Fawkes cocked his head at me and I saw the intelligence shining within his golden eyes. He trilled a few more times, like he was talking to Harry. He unsteadily walked his way up Harry's chest and hovered over his neck and face. Fawkes lent down and nuzzled Harry's face and neck. He trilled and wobbled back down the chest he was perched on.

One shimmering golden tear fell onto the left of Harry's chest.

Seemingly pleased with himself, Fawkes waddled his way back up and head-butted Harry's cheek. There was no response. Fawkes nudged Harry again.

There was a small twitch in Harry's hand and with ease not befitting a man who was supposedly dead, Harry patted Fawkes on the head, his emerald eyes squinting in the sudden light of consciousness.

It didn't register when my feet slipped from beneath me and I crashed down onto my knees, my eyes were glued to ones that I thought I'd never see again.

"Hey, Cloud."

"Dear Gaia, you're alive," I breathed and stumbled my over to my lover. Taking no consideration for the bird still perched on Harry's chest; I pulled my lover into an embrace, ignoring the indignant squawks that Fawkes was making. He flew off and I tightened my grip on Harry.

"I don't care if you have an entire zoo living inside your mind, you are never allowed to do that again," I reprimanded, smiling when Harry smiled at me.

The moment ended quickly as Reno sidled over, accompanied by everyone else, and began to fuss and cry and, in Reno's case, congratulate on being one of the undead.

0

Fawkes landed on Lucius' arm after being rudely shoved out of the way by Cloud and together they watched the lovers reunite.

"I know, Fawkes. Honestly, the nerve of some people. He didn't even thank you, but then I suppose he's a little preoccupied. It's not everyday you're lover comes back from the dead."

Fawkes trilled in response.

"Well, I'm not saying I don't agree but let's let them have their moment."

Fawkes warbled at Lucius, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh yes, of course. Thank you for reminding me, dear Fawkes. Just let me think where I put it."

Lucius rooted around in his pockets and retrieved an object, which he enlarged and left on pew next to Cloud's sword.

0

At the end of the happy reunion, the couple found a bottle of champagne, a rather expensive bottle of champagne, next to First Tsurugi. There was a tag attached with two words written in a cursive script that was very familiar to Harry.

Love Draco.

0

Next is the Epilogue.

That's right, we have reached the unofficial end.

Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did.

Tawnyeyes


	23. After

**The Memories Remain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter; I only own bits and pieces of the plot.

_Italic-Flashback or emphasis on a word, Spirits talking in the real world._

_**Bold Italic- Dreams**_

**Bold- People talking back to spirits in his head. If I haven't fixed this on other chapters please excuse it.**

This is Slash. If you have a problem with it, do not read it, simple.

Warning: If you haven't noticed Vincent is and will be slightly OOC but it's Vincent, he is so damn hard to get right.

"_I take my hat off to you-or I would, if I were not afraid of showering you with spiders" **-**Albus Dumbledore_

0

6 months later.

Bright lights covered the streets of Midgar. They flickered every colour a child could think of. The streets were crowded, people shopping, laughing, couples holding hands, children playing. It was the happiest the city had been in a long, long time. Every restaurant, every bar, vendors and stalls, were all open for business and where quickly becoming packed. It was like every person in the city had come out for the event.

Harry Potter, former saviour of the Wizarding community on Earth and almost possible destroyer of Gaia, stood looking out at the sea of people crowding the streets from the biggest bullet-proof tinted-glass wall he'd ever seen, in a private restaurant owned by Rufus ShinRa. Looking down on the parade, currently marching through the streets, Harry smiled. The good vibes the city exuded was affecting everyone. Rufus was being particularly generous with his money. He and Harry had struck up a very unexpected friendship after Harry's restoration to the world of the living, mainly due to a shared sense of humour.

And with Harry's return, Vincent and he had recommenced their prank war and thus that evening and for the past week, Vincent had been sporting flowers and swirls drawn on his face, mainly around his temples and forehead, in silver texta which flashed in the light. However, he had gotten Harry back.

A chorus of, "Cloud" accompanied the sound of a door opening nearby, which interrupted Harry's undisturbed, and now that he thought about it, slightly creepy gaze upon the citizens of Midgar.

"Can I get you another drink?" A familiar voice asked, as muscled arms slid around his waist.

Harry smiled again, unclosing his fist from the bottle; it stayed attached to his hand.

"I would love to have another drink but I'm afraid Vincent has made that impossible."

"Superglue?" Cloud asked, tugging at the bottle.

"Actually, no. It's just very very very extremely gluey glue." Harry said, deadpanned.

"Really?" Cloud played along with his boyfriend's jibe.

"Idiot."

Harry turned away from the beautiful view of the people, the lights and the night sky, to see yet another rather beautiful view, in Harry's personal opinion. Cloud smiled down at his cute, not-evil boyfriend.

They leaned in slowly, not wanting to spoil the moment with haste. Still smiling they brushed lips, pulling away slightly before diving back in. The kiss deepened, mouths opened and tongues came into to play. Hands slid into hair and down their backs. Cloud groped Harry's arse.

Harry pulled away but just barely.

"Really, in public?" he breathed onto Cloud's lips.

"Just letting the waiting staff know who you belong to. Besides it's not public, it's a _private_ restaurant."

"Look whose being smart."

Lips came together again.

A chorus of wolf whistles, of cheers and whoops started up, as the rest of the party caught sight of the couple.

"Someone's having a good time!"

"Don't start eating till the food arrives!"

"Oi, Squirt! Blondie's reached the no-go zone, ya' gonna let 'im get away with it!" Reno called out.

Cloud turned to the group behind them.

"Shut up, all of you. We're busy!"

"We can see that," Tifa said, comfortably seated with Rude.

Everyone laughed and went back to celebrating.

As the night wore on, the celebrating never paused, it just got rowdier as more drinks were had.

When the main meal arrived, the aroma wafting out from the kitchens making mouths water, Rufus called a halt to the chatter.

He held up a glass and said, "Friends, it's been a long wait for all of us to get to the point were I can call you so, we have a wonderful night of celebrating ahead. We're celebrating many things this evening. New relationships," he paused and looked at Rude and Tifa. The cheering started up again before he waved his hands and everyone calmed down.

"Seasoned relationships," he looked at Cloud and Harry. Harry blushed, while Cloud smirked.

"And the ongoing peace in Gaia from this day forward, or at that very least, to the hopefully long reign of peace between disasters. Eat and drink up, and get home safe."

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. Harry raised his empty bottle as it was still stuck to his hand and Cloud took the opportunity to pour the solution he'd had the wait staff obtain over his hand and the bottle. With a bit of wiggling the bottle came off and Cloud replaced it with another full bottle.

Cloud picked up his own bottle and clinked it together with Harry's.

"To peace," he said.

Harry smiled. "To love."

Cloud returned his smile. "I like the sound of that," he said, leaning in.

"Say it again," Cloud breathed.

"I love you, Cloud."

Lips locked.

"Give it a rest you two."

That comment went ignored.

In fact, Cloud deepened the kiss partially just to piss everyone off, but mostly because he really loved Harry.

0

The End.

I'm so happy for them, but so sad.

Adios, till my next story.

Tawny.


End file.
